A FUERZA DE VOLUNTAD
by Lu-Q
Summary: Rachel tiene un centro de ayuda para todos aquellos que han sido agredidos por ser homosexuales, no se deja vencer y lucha contra todo, pero podrá salir adelante después de encontrar a la última victima?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Era un día mas como cualquier otro, de esos que pasan sin pena ni gloria, donde las fuerzas para seguir luchando frente a las adversidades decaen, pero a sabiendas de que nunca se podría dejar doblegar.

Rachel Berry era una joven de 25 años, doctora clínica, y una ferviente activista por los derechos homosexuales, haber nacido con dos padres marcó todo su infancia y adolescencia, fue testigo directo de lo que sufrieron para superar el pensamiento retrogrado de una sociedad. Ni bien se fue de casa comenzó sus estudios y ahí en la universidad su mundo al fin tuvo sentido, se rodeo de gente con mente abierta, que aceptaban su realidad, que la querían por lo que era, y lo más importante de todo conoció el amor, por primera vez en su corta historia, alguien se animó a quererla, tal y como era.

Se conocieron en una de las fiestas por el orgullo gay, él era amable, guapo, honesto y sensible, tenía dos madres, por lo que entendía a la perfección a Rachel y todo lo que debía haber pasado, siempre estuvo a su lado.

Rachel amaba a Brody, amaba todo de él, su triste infancia, la había llevado a no tener amigos, a caminar la vida sola, hasta que él le abrió las puertas a un cariño deslumbrante, donde no solo pasó a rodearse de gente, sino que también conoció el cariño de una madre, la pequeña morena había sido prácticamente adoptada por las madres de su novio.

A fuerza de voluntad y de mucho trabajo en conjunto, habían abierto las puertas de un pequeño lugar para las personas que eran maltratadas por su condición sexual. Brody y su profesión de psicólogo eran una pieza fundamental para atender a todo aquel que se sentía desprotegido y sin fuerzas para luchar. Rachel tomaba papel activo cuando las agresiones pasaban a plano físico, muchas veces habían llegado jóvenes quebrados, golpeados, inconscientes por maltratos. Y la morena era quien con ayuda de Brittany, su cuñada y enfermera, ayudaban a rehabilitar de a poco a todo aquel que caía en la desgracia del maltrato.

No era fácil mantener ese lugar abierto, no recibían ayuda económica del estado, ni había una empresa que les ayudara a salir adelante.

**-Brody, entiende de una vez que no tenemos dinero!-** Rachel se exasperaba, no lograba entender como su novio pretendía agrandar aquel lugar, si a duras penas les alcanzaba para tener las puertas abiertas.

**-Rach, es fundamental tener una habitación más, tú misma viste el fin de semana pasado, como ingresaron esas dos chicas, ¡le bajaron todos los dientes Rachel! ¡TODOS!. **

Era verdad, habían pasado por uno de los momentos más difíciles, cuando dos niñas de apenas 14 años habían ingresado, a una de ellas les faltaban cuatro dientes, y a la otra le habían quebrado el codo, y lo más irrisorio era que había sido el padre de una de estas que las había encontrado besándose a escondidas, y ante la furia de que su hija sea lesbiana no encontró mejor solución que golpearla. Su hermana mayor las había dejando en las puertas de su centro de ayuda.

**-Lo se, pero abrir una habitación más demandaría muchísima plata que no tenemos, ya hemos hipotecado nuestra casa, la de tus madres, y las de mi padres, ya no hay de donde sacar dinero.** Rachel quedaba abatida, dolida y ya sin fuerzas.

Hacía dos años que estaban juntos y peleando por la misma causa, vivir en Texas y ser homosexual era una de las peores cosas que podrían pasarte, el estado era ultraconservador, nada que saliera del foco común de la sociedad se permitía, por lo mismo abrir ese centro de ayuda no solo los llevo a amontonar deudas, sino también a ser rechazados en todos los trabajos que buscaban. Habían logrado subsistir gracias a sus padres, que siempre le dieron todo lo que necesitaban, pero ya habían llegado a todo límite.

**-Como lo vamos a lograr Rach?, cerrar este lugar no está en mis planes. **–Así era Brody, luchador hasta morir, terco, y ambicioso.

**-Y no lo cerraremos, eso no está en discusión**.

Las puertas de su centro de ayuda, abrían un día más. A la mañana Brody se encargaba de entablar sesiones de grupo con las personas que ya habían pasado por allí. Y en algunos casos los familiares se abrían y accedían a intentar entender porque sus hijos, padres, tíos, sobrinos, amigos eran homosexuales.

Rachel por otro lado, sus mañanas eran ocupadas recorriendo hospitales, clínicas, sanatorios, ofreciendo sus servicios, pero siempre obtenía el mismo resultado, un completo y total rechazo.

Llegado el medio día y con su inminente regreso a su casa, a tan solo unas 4 cuadras de su hogar, escuchaba gritos desesperados de ayuda. No estaba en su naturaleza seguir como seguían todas aquellas personas que caminaban a su lado, escuchando el grito de auxilio de una mujer. Los gritos por momentos eran cada vez más fuertes y desesperados.

**-¡Cállate lesbiana asquerosa!- **

Ante ese grito Rachel no aguanto más y comenzó a correr siguiendo el sonido de los aullidos, y los insultos del atacante. Realmente no sabía con que se iba a encontrar, no tenía con que defenderse, pero no podía seguir caminando como si nada estuviera pasando. Su miedo iba en aumento, y solo atinó a revolver su cartera en busca de algo, algo que sabía podría ayudarla. Y allí lo encontró su amado gas pimiento, confiaba con todo sus ser, que eso podría salvarla.

Solo corrió unos metros más y vio lo que sucedía, en un callejón obscuro, tres hombres que según ella no superaban los 30 años, golpeaban sin piedad a patadas a una joven rubia que estaba esparcida por el suelo, doblada en posición fetal, con sangre en su rostro, que a penas y abría la boca para pedir piedad.

Rachel se congeló lo que estaba viendo era una brutalidad, y las patadas no paraban, los insultos incrementaban, conjunto a escupitajos y desproperios propios de animales sin piedad, no de personas.

Le costó reaccionar, pero al fin lo logró, sus piernas se movían, pero su mente temblaba conjunto se acercaba a esos monstruos.

**-¡SUELTENLA!-** grito desaforadamente, lo que a continuación sucedió ni ella misma podría haberlo supuesto, los tres hombres sonrieron, y la miraron como si de una presa se tratara, y lentamente se iban acercando hacia ella. Apenas pudo desviar la mirada hacia la joven que yacía en el suelo, eso le basto para tomar coraje, y sin pensarlo roció la cara de los atacantes con su amado gas pimienta.

Sin perder tiempo, mientras los tres gritaban de dolor, y refregaban sus ojos, corrió hacia la joven rubia que parecía no tener fuerzas ni para abrir sus ojos.

**-Por favor ayúdame, no tenemos tiempos debemos irnos ya de aquí-** Rachel le suplicaba que se parara y caminaran, apenas unos segundos le tomó a la joven reaccionar y con sus últimas fuerzas recargarse en el cuerpo de Rachel y las dos caminar con toda la velocidad que el cuerpo maltrecho de la victima podía.

Pasaron cerca de los tres atacantes que seguían insultando al cielo, el dolor que sus ojos sentían, lo lograron llegaron a la calle central.

Rachel sin siquiera dudarlo paró el primer taxi que aparecía y cambió su destino, dirigiéndose directamente a su lugar seguro, su centro de ayuda.

Apenas llegaron Brody abrió la puerta sorprendido debido al llamado que su novia le había hecho segundos antes, donde le gritaba que preparara una camilla, suero, antibióticos y que llamara a Brittany urgentemente.

No tardaron en recostar a la joven en la camilla, y con suma delicadeza Rachel comenzó a curar las heridas de la víctima.

**-Por favor reacciona- **Suplicaba la morena, mientras controlaba los signos vitales de la rubia que decaían poco a poco. –Por favor rubia, ten fuerzas-

Poco a poco los signos de la rubia comenzaban a normalizarse y Rachel se tranquilizaba, Brody miraba todo desde la puerta en silencio, luego se enteraría de lo que había pasado.

De a poco Rachel vio como la joven estaba despertándose, debido a que el dolor tendría que haber cesado por calmantes.

Los ojos de la rubia poco a poco se estaban abriendo. Rachel la miraba expectante parada a su lado. Y los vio, vio esos espectaculares ojos avellanas, y sonrió.

**-Tranquila, aquí estarás bien, te cuidaremos hasta que te sientas bien, y nadie podrá hacerte nada-** Le susurró con tranquilidad, ganándose una mirada llena de temor. –Por cierto me llamo Rachel, puedes decirme tu nombre?-

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano la rubia buscaba abrir su boca y dejar salir se nombre. Y luego del tercer intento sus cuerdas vocales vibraron.

**-Q… Quinn. **

Y cayo desmayada inconsciente nuevamente.

N/A: LOS DEMÁS CAPITULOS SERÁN MÁS LARGOS. TENGO PENSADO QUE SEA UNA HISTORIA DE NO MÁS DE 10 CAP. ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO. SALUDOS... LU


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2:**

**-Rachel, debemos llevarla al hospital, no podemos dejarla acá-** Brody caminaba por la pequeña habitación mirando a su novia, a su hermana y a la joven intercaladamente una y otra vez.

**-Brody, solo se desmayó, está agotada, y tiene muchos calmantes en la sangre, no le va a pasar nada, llevarla al hospital no es seguro.-** volvió su mirada hacia Quinn, y soltó todo el aire que sus pulmones contenían. **–Recuerda que en esos lugares nos rechazan, no la atenderían bien, acá yo me voy a encargar que no le pase nada, además esos hombres parecían de buena situación económica, no sabemos si no tienen alguna forma de encontrarla en un lugar público y donde cualquiera pueda entrar-** Rachel seguía mirando fijamente a la rubia mientras que Brittany le tomaba la presión para controlar que todo siga bien. –**Esperemos a que despierte y pueda hablar, así sabremos quién es, porque la golpeaban, y podremos ayudarla-**

Brody solo asintió saliendo de la habitación ya era la hora de continuar con sus sesiones, no podían darse el lujo de cerrar, y con eso perder la poca ayuda económica que recibían, si bien no cobraban por sus servicios toda la gente que concurría dejaba algún monto exclusivamente a voluntad.

**-Rach, crees que se pondrá bien?-** Brittany miraba a su cuñada esperando una respuesta que tardaba en llegar. Rachel estaba sumida en sus pensamientos sin despegar los ojos de la rubia que respiraba acompasadamente.

**-Si Britt se pondrá bien-** respondió escuetamente.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que al fin, pudieron ver como la rubia comenzaba a moverse, con un claro síntoma de que era inminente que despertaría, lenta y pausadamente sus ojos se abrían, reflejando la confusión y el terror que había sentido en aquel callejón. Sus ojos se movían viendo la habitación en la que se encontraba. Las muecas de dolor por los golpes no tardaron en aparecer, y con ellas la intervención de Rachel.

-**Britt puedes dejarnos solas unos minutos por favor**- le pidió amablemente a su cuñada, que sin dudarlo obedeció y salió.

Rachel se acerco a la rubia tranquilamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro intentándole demostrar que todo estaría bien.

**-Hola, soy Rachel, te acuerdas de mí?-** preguntó tranquilamente parada al lado derecho de aquella camilla.

Quinn que sentía que su garganta ardía, y que no tenía saliva, intentó comunicarse.

**-Agua-** fue lo único que pudo decir, debido a como se sentía.

**-Disculpa, ya mismo te doy- **Rachel se golpeó internamente por el descuido, y le alcanzó un vaso de agua. Quinn intento acomodarse pero los dolores le hacían la sencilla tarea algo completamente imposible.

**-Tranquila, yo te ayudaré-** acomodó a la rubia en la camilla, y lentamente le dio agua en su boca.**-tuviste golpes muy fuertes, te fracturaron una costilla, y debí hacerte unos puntos en la frente, porque tenias una cortadura muy profunda-** ante esto la mirada de Quinn se transformó en preocupación, algo que la morena entendió a la perfección.

**-Tranquila Quinn no quedará ni un rastro en tu bonito rostro.-** le dijo sonriendo, logrando que la paz retorne al cuerpo de la rubia.

Luego de unos segundos, y de que haya bebido toda el agua del vaso, intento nuevamente comunicarse.

**-Si me acuerdo de ti, gracias.-** pudo expresarse a forma de susurro, pero ya no sentía ese ardor incontrolable, y la saliva parecía haber vuelto a su boca.

Rachel le sonrió

**-Aquí te cuidaremos, yo soy doctora, y también hay una enferma-**. No sabía por qué motivo pero no quería contarle a la joven, que Brittany era su cuñada, ni que su novio era psicólogo de aquel lugar.

**-Que es este lugar?-** pregunto desconfiada, poco entendía de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

**-Primero, quiero saber si recuerdas lo que pasó antes, y luego te contaré en donde estas si?-** pregunto amablemente, lo último que quería era que le tuviera desconfianza. Quinn asintió.

-**Lo último que recuerdo, es estar recibiendo golpes en la costilla, y luego a ti que ayudabas a levantarme, y ya nada más.-** decía frustrada.

**-Quinn, tranquila, no paso mucho más que eso, unos monstruos te golpeaban, yo escuche los gritos, te vi, les rocié gas pimienta, te subí a un taxi y te traje a este centro de ayuda. **Le conto resumidamente mientras tomaba su mano para hacer sentir acompañada a su paciente, al tocarla sintió un cosquilleo en su piel, pero no estaba en la labor de detenerse a observar sus sensaciones.

-**Gracias- **Quinn apretó el agarre de las manos, no sabía cómo agradecerle que le haya salvado la vida. **–que es bien este lugar?**

**-Emm bueno, es un centro para personas que han sido maltratadas o agredidas por su condición sexual, entre otras cosas.**- Rachel sintió como el cuerpo de la rubia se había tensado automáticamente, las palabras habían salido de su boca.

**-Ok, y cuando podré irme?-** Pregunto cambiando toda su dulce actitud, a una mucha más dura.

**-Cuando cure tu costilla, y te sientas bien, podrás irte-** Rachel quedo mirándola fijamente intentando entender porque el cambio de actitud.** –Estas bien?-**

**-SI, pero no entiendo, porque no me llevaste a un hospital?- **su pregunta fue directa y de forma cruel, la dulzura había desaparecido completamente.

Rachel la miro perpleja y no entendiendo absolutamente nada, soltó su mano, y comenzó a caminar por la habitación nerviosamente, y no pudiendo creer como podía esa persona ser tan desagradecida.

**-No te lleve al hospital, porque a personas como tu, las maltratan incluso allí.- **contesto venenosamente.

-**Personas como yo? Qué clase de persona soy?. **

**-Quinn no te ofendas, pero en los hospitales de esta ciudad, a las personas homosexuales no les dan el mejor trato de todos- **

-**Perdón? Y tú de donde sacaste que yo soy homosexual?-** y la miró con toda la cara de soberbia que podía poner con una costilla rota, y el dolor de todos los golpes sobre su cuerpo, pero nunca había aceptado su sexualidad, y nadie iba a venir a decirle que era o dejaba de ser, no eso si que no lo soportaría.

**-Mientras te golpeaban, gritaban que eras lesbiana, conocías a esos hombres?.-** se apuró a preguntar intentado dejar de lado la condición sexual de la rubia.

**-No es algo que te incumba, quiero irme de aquí. –** contesto mientras hacía fuerzas para intentar salir de la habitación.

Rachel se alarmó y dejo de entender por completo a que se debía esa clase de comportamiento de la persona que hacia unas pocas horas le había salvado la vida.

**-Estás loca? No puedes irte de esa manera? – **E intento volver a acostarla, primero que nada Rachel era doctora, que se preocupaba infinitamente por cada una de las personas que había tenido que atender, y aunque poco entendía de lo que estaba sucediendo, ella no dejaría a alguien lastimado salir sin atención. Además aunque le costara darse cuenta esa rubia despertaba en ella una mezcla de sensaciones, desde ganas de matarla ahí mismo, hasta de protegerla.

**-Tú no entiendes nada, tengo que irme, volver a mi vida, o acaso crees que nadie se va a preocupar por mí, que no tengo una vida.- **grito exasperada, debía largarse ya mismo de ese lugar de la manera que sea, así se tuviera que arrastrar.

**-Yo nunca dije eso, si quieres puedes usar mi teléfono y llamar a quien quieras, que venga a verte-** Rachel le extendía su teléfono, pero una risa irónica de parte de la rubia la congeló.

**-Y decirles que?, que estoy en un mugroso centro de ayuda, de gente enferma?.**- y volvió a reír.

**-Qué diablos te pasa?-** Rachel se descontroló. **–¡A quien le dices gente enferma, te acabo de salvar la vida, por todos los cielos!- **gritó

**-Gracias por eso, pero no recuerdo habértelo pedido.** Quinn volvía a intentarse pararse, sin lograr absolutamente nada.

**-Ah no yo no puedo creerlo, que diablos te pasa?, cuál es tu maldito problema? Solo quiero ayudarte.**

**-Ok, pero yo quiero irme, no puedo estar en un lugar como este, déjame ir**. Esta vez le hablo suavemente, y hasta se podía considerar que había vuelto a ser dulce, descolocando nuevamente a Rachel, que sentía todo la situación como surrealista.

**-Quinn, puedes confiar en mí, porque quieres irte de esta manera. **

**-Tu no entiendes, yo no puedo estar acá, mi novio debe estar súper preocupado, al igual que mi padre. **Contesto, aunque no quería darle mayor información de su vida personal, no pudo evitarlo si quería largarse de ese centro de ayuda.

**-Tu novio?**- eso si que descolocó a la morena, ahora comprendía menos todavía.

**-Oh por Dios, si mi novio, que parte no entiendes que debo irme. **

**-Deja de tratarme así-** Rachel la señaló con su dedo mientras volvía acercarse a la camilla.** –Ya te lo dije no puedes irte de esta manera, llama a tu pareja, a tu padre y diles que vengan. **

**-No-** Quinn lo pensó un par de segundos más**-Ok préstame tu teléfono y déjame sola por favor. **

Rachel aunque sin entender como una persona podía comportarse de tal manera accedió. Le entregó el celular, junto con la dirección del centro y se retiró dejando a solas a la rubia.

Al tercer sonido de llamada alguien contestaba.

**-Hola si, necesito una ambulancia.** Del otro lado la recepcionista de una clínica privada le contestaba y pedía todos los datos necesarios para enviar de manera urgente una ambulancia a la dueña del lugar.

**-Gracias señorita Robert, si le daré sus saludos a mi padre, y por favor que lleguen rápido. –si estoy bien, solo son unos cuantos golpes, no no se preocupe.**

La llamada terminaba y la rubia al fin podía tranquilizarse, no entendía como no se le había ocurrido antes, ella y su padre eran dueños de una de las clínicas más importantes de la ciudad, y era la mejor forma de salir de ese centro, y de la insistente mirada penetrante y hermosa de su nueva doctora.

**-Maldita sea Quinn, no puedes caer, ya lo sabes.-** se dijo en voz alta.

Rachel que no paraba de dar vueltas por el pequeño lugar, mientras le contaba todo lo que había pasado a un sorprendido Brody y a Brittany.

-**Rach cálmate, ha de ser por el shock no creo que sea tan así como lo dices, verás que en un rato más se calma, yo hablaré con ella, tranquila cariño.- **

**-No no puedo tranquilizarme, está completamente loca. **

Mientras los tres seguían pensando cómo reaccionar con su nueva paciente, por las puertas del centro entraba un médico acompañado de dos enfermeros.

**-Buenas tardes buscamos a la señorita Quinn Fabray, soy el doctor Murray.-** se presentaba mientras estrellaba la mano con la de Brody bajo la atenta y sorpresiva mirada de Rachel.

**-Disculpe ha dicho Fabray?-** Rachel no lo podía creer.

**-Si recibimos una llamada urgente de su parte, donde claramente decía que debíamos sacarla de este lugar. **

Antes de que Rachel comience a insultar a todos los médicos y corra hacia a la habitación a golpear a la rubia, Brody volvió hablar.

**-Si se encuentra en la segunda habitación, pueden pasar. **

Los médicos no tardaron en adentrarse en el lugar y acomodar a Quinn en la camilla,

Rachel no paraba de insultar hacia a sus adentros no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, jamás olvidaría ese apellido en todo su vida, "Fabray" malditos todos ellos pensaba. No hacía muchos años atrás, Russell Fabray se había encargado de dejarle bien en claro, que nunca encontraría trabajo en ningún lugar de toda la ciudad, que él mismo se encargaría de ello. Y ahora tenía a su hija jugándole una mala pasada en su propio centro de ayuda, irónica la vida pensaba.

Hasta que vio como la camilla comenzaba a salir de la habitación antes ocupada por la rubia.

Sus miradas se encontraron y aunque ya la detestaba, en lo profundo de sus ojos solo podía ver una increíble angustia, dolor y tristeza, algo que hizo estremecer a Rachel, y cambiar el rumbo de la mirada a la rubia, que por más que se lo negara, estaba avergonzada con su actitud y profundamente agradecida con la atractiva y generosa doctora que le había salvado la vida, pero eso era algo que jamás iba a admitir.

En ningún momento la rubia miró a la cara a nadie, y sin decir absolutamente nada salió del centro de ayuda.

**-Señorita Fabray se encuentra bien?-** el doctor Murray revisaba el cuerpo de la rubia camino a la clínica.

**-Si Murray solo son algunos golpes, todo estará bien.**

**-Tiene una costilla rota, deberá quedarse internada al menos una semana. **–Le informo Murray mientras ingresaban a la clínica, la rubia solo asintió y cerró los ojos pensando la cantidad de mentiras que debería decir cuando su padre y su novio comiencen a interrogarle de cómo había pasado, y como había terminado en ese centro de ayuda.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

**-¡Papá, que estoy bien te estoy diciendo!- **

**-ya hija, tranquila, ahora si decime lo importante, como es que terminaste en un lugar como ese?-** preguntó de manera despectiva, mirando fijamente a Quinn.

**-Iba por la calle a comprarle un regalo a Sam, cuando tres hombres, me agarraron y me arrastraron hasta el callejón, me robaron, pero como si eso fuera poco, comenzaron a golpearme sin razón alguna.-** Quinn mentía con tranquilidad, ya estaba más que acostumbrada.

A los 13 años había descubierto que le gustaban las mujeres, cuando le era inevitable que sus ojos se desviaran hacia alguna falda de alguna de sus compañeras, sin olvidar las cantidades de veces que a punto estuvo de comerle la boca a besos a Santana su mejor amiga. Pero siempre y cada una de las veces logró reprimirse a fuerza de voluntad, controlando todos sus instintos y deseos.

**-Ya voy a encontrar a esos hijos de puta.-** interrumpió su padre. –**Pero continúa por favor.-**

**-Bueno mientras me pateaban apareció una mujer, que con gas pimienta me salvó y lo próximo que recuerdo fue levantarme en ese lugar.- **

**-Como se llama esa mujer que te "salvo"- **hizo el gesto de las comillas, Russell sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, y eso era lo peor de todo.

**-Rachel-** contesto escuetamente, desviando la mirada hacia el techo, mientras recordaba la última mirada que le había dirigido la morena, cargada de furia, decepción y tristeza. Y no había pasado un solo segundo en el cual ella no se maldijera internamente por su cobardía y sus actos.

**-Rachel Berry.-** dijo su padre descolgándola de la nube de pensamientos a la que se había transportado.

**-¿la conoces?.** Pregunto dubitativa.

**-Si, y ni se te ocurra volver acercarte a la pseudodoctora esa, entendido Quinn?-** y la miró fulminándola haciéndole saber que no se lo volvería a repetir, porque así era su padre, no existía nadie que no hiciera lo que el decía, nunca había si quiera escuchado que alguien se atreviera a decirle un simple no, y si ella como todos los demás le tenía miedo, demasiado miedo.

-**Si papá-** contesto mientras veía como Sam entraba a la habitación con un peluche gigante, y un ramo de rosas en sus manos.

Sam Evans, odontólogo, con el corazón más grande que ella había conocido, increíblemente dulce y sobretodo su mejor amigo, aunque a ojos de todo el mundo inclusive de los de Sam mismo era el amor de su vida, su futuro esposo y el futuro padre de sus hijos. Y si Quinn sabía que seguramente lo terminaría siendo, pero ella nunca se enamoraría de él. Seguro que iba a terminar enamorada de cada paciente que tuviera, de cada compañera de trabajo que conociera, de cada mujer que le sonriera, pero de Sam seguro que no.

**-Hola amor**- Sam se acerco cauteloso y rozo sus labios con los de su novia, que solo sonrió**.-¿Cómo estás?, anoche vine ni bien me llamaron pero no me dejaron entrar, me dijeron que te habían dado un calmante y que lo mejor era dejarte dormir, no creas que soy un desconsiderado-** le dijo sonriendo.

-**Ya lo sé, papá se encargo de decirme ni bien entro, que no podría haber elegido a un mejor novio- **

**-Gracias suegro.- **dijo el rubio mirando a Russell

**-Bueno ya me voy y los dejo tranquilos, y Sam cuida a mi princesa**- Russell saludó a ambos y se retiró de la habitación.

**-¿Qué pasó amor?-**

Quinn tranquilamente volvió a contar la misma mentira que le había dicho a su padre, pero esta vez obtuvo un resultado completamente diferente.

**-Quinn, debemos ir a agradecer a esa mujer, te salvo la vida, esto no lo podemos dejar así, y más si me cuentas que tienen un lugar súper precario, para hacer algo tan valorable. **

Quinn lo miró y maldijo no poder tener la capacidad de enamorarse de ese hombre, no importaba lo que sucediera siempre tenía reacciones nobles y de admirar.

-**No creo que sea buena idea Sam, no sé qué pasa con esa doctora, pero papá me dejo bien en claro que no me acerque más a ella.-** le hablo mirándolo a los ojos, buscando que sea él quien se oponga a los deseos de Russell.

**-Lo haremos sin que se entere, sabes que tu padre tiene problemas con la mitad de las personas de esta ciudad, y no todos tienen la culpa-.** Sam se acomodaba en la camilla acostado al lado de Quinn.

**-Si lo se, pero no entiendo que le puede haber hecho Rachel, para que me diga eso, igual ni le pregunte, se que no voy a conseguir nada**.-la rubia hablaba mientras su novio la acariciaba tranquilamente.

Quinn debía aceptar que estar con Sam no era malo, él la amaba, siempre era dulce y protector, el único problema que tenían, o en realidad que ella tenía, era en el momento de intimar, por más que dejara volar su imaginación, nunca había llegado ni siquiera a desearlo, no se excitaba, y por supuesto que no disfrutaba nada de nada.

**-Bueno dejemos que pase esta semana, te recuperas y los dos vamos hacia ese lugar a intentar ayudar un poco. **

Quinn asintió y se abrazo a la cintura de su novio.

La semana pasó volando y los problemas se siguieron acumulando para los jóvenes profesionales.

**-Rach si no pagamos mañana nos cortan la luz- **Brody entró corriendo al centro con la mala noticia mientras que Rachel lo miraba sin prestarle atención.

**-¡Rachel! Te estoy hablando.**

**-Ya lo se Brody, pero que quieres que haga, salimos a robar un banco?-** la última semana para Rachel Berry había sido una completa porquería, no podía sacarse de la cabeza esa mirada avellana cargada de angustia y tristeza, y lo peor es que no podía sacarse de la cabeza ese maldito apellido que nuevamente interrumpía en su vida sin pedir permiso.

**-¿Qué pasa Rach? Hace tiempo que estas distraída**. Brody intentaba acercarse a su novia, pero Rachel comenzaba a caminar por el lugar.

**-Brody ¿como haces, para no pensar en él después de lo que pasó la semana pasada?- s**e paró en seco y miró a su novio.

-**Rach no hay día que no recuerde a Luke y al monstruo de Russell**.

Dos años habían pasado desde que un joven de apenas 22 años estudiante de medicina irrumpió en su centro de ayuda el día de su apertura. Entro afligido con lágrimas en sus ojos, y pidiendo ayuda a los gritos. Ella y Brody no dudaron en atenderlo, su nombre era Luke Fabray, hermano menor de Russell Fabray dueños de casi la mitad de los centros médicos de la ciudad. El joven les contó que era gay que se había enamorado de John un compañero de estudios, que ambos eran felices, por lo cual decidió enfrentar a su hermano, que era la única familia en vida que le quedaba. Ella y Brody escucharon atentamente como Luke les contó que había sido echado a patadas de su casa, que le habían cortado las tarjetas, y que no tenía a donde ir. Que ya no podía estudiar porque no tenía dinero, y que además John le tenía demasiado miedo a su hermano como para apoyarlo en esta causa.

Rachel fue quien con valentía decidió acompañar a Luke a enfrentar a Russell, y fue ella quien termino empapada de toda la bronca del señor Fabray que le prometió que nunca conseguiría trabajo en esa ciudad, y que haría todo lo posible para hacer de su vida miserable, por apoyar a la comunidad de enfermos mentales como su hermano.

Lamentablemente a los tres meses de aquello Luke no aguanto más el rechazo de todas aquellas personas que el creía que lo querían, y en la misma habitación que había utilizado Quinn hacia apenas una semana, su tío se quitó la vida.

-**Ella es igual a su padre.- **Rachel se quitaba las lágrimas que habían caído por su rostro por el recuerdo de ese amigo que tanto había querido hacia un tiempo atrás.

**-No lo se Rach, por algo le gritaban lesbiana, tal vez le tiene miedo a su padre, no sabemos, y es más deberíamos intentar ayudarla.-**

**-Ni loca-** y se cruzo de brazos no queriendo escuchar nada de lo que su novio le quisiera decir, aunque en el fondo sabía que Quinn no podía ser como su padre, ella había escuchado claramente como le decían lesbiana y como al retirarse de su centro la mirada reflejaba una infinita tristeza.

Dos horas habían pasado intentando buscar una solución para que no le corten la luz, y conseguir dinero para seguir en pie. Hasta que escucharon la puerta abrirse, y ambos salieron hacia la sala de espera, para ver que era lo que sucedía.

Un joven rubio, bien vestido, con una gran sonrisa ingresaba al centro.

**-Permiso**- sonrío al verlos**. –Soy Sam**- se presentó estirando sus manos hacia los dos jóvenes

**-Brody-**

**-Rachel-**

Contestaron mientras cerraban el encuentro.

-**En que podemos ayudarte**- pregunto ella muy amablemente.

-**Tu debes ser la doctora no?-** le preguntó sin perder la sonrisa.

**-Si.-** le contestó ella de igual manera, no sabía porque, pero ese rubio le estaba cayendo bien.

Pero el ambiente se tensó automáticamente la puerta volvió abrirse y ahí entraba ella, con la mirada en alto, pero con una vergüenza que jamás en su vida había sentido. Rachel se tensó y antes de decir algo Brody la interrumpió.

**-Quinn, que gusto verte caminando y bien**.-

La rubia miró al morocho, y claramente no lo reconoció. Brody se dio cuenta enseguida.

-**Perdón nunca nos presentamos, soy Brody el psicólogo de nuestro centro, estuve contigo mientras Rach te trajo.**

**-Un gusto Brody-** le contesto muy educadamente y giró su mirada hacia la doctora.

**-Rachel**- susurro, haciendo reaccionar a la morena

**-Quinn, veo que te han atendido bien, pero a que debemos tu regreso.**- pregunto buscando toda la fuerza de voluntad para no gritarle que era un monstruo y echarla a patadas.

**-Si eso, bueno yo quería agradecerles su ayuda de alguna manera.-** contesto intentando relajarse, pero le era imposible, esa mirada asesina que le estaba regalando Rachel no la dejaba respirar pero no podía sacarle la vista de encima, y busco un hueso valiente en su cuerpo para continuar hablando, pero Rachel la interrumpió.

**-No es necesario, hacemos eso por todas las personas que necesitan ayuda de alguna manera, así que no te sientas en la obligación de nada.** Y a punto de girarse y regresar por donde había venido estuvo, pero Quinn no la dejó.

**-Rachel puedo hablar contigo un segundo en privado?-** no sabía de dónde había conseguido el coraje para preguntarle tal cosa, pero no quería alejarse de esa mirada que la hipnotizaba.

**-He, bueno, si claro.-** eso si que no se lo esperaba.

Caminaron hacia la habitación que anteriormente había estado utilizando con Brody para sacar cuentas para pagar las deudas, y la invitó a sentarse en una de las sillas que había en el lugar.

**-Dime Quinn, ¿qué sucede?-**

**-Primero quiero disculparme por como actué la semana pasa, entre en pánico, supongo que estaba en shock.** – sabía perfectamente que no estaba en shock, ni tenía pánico, solo quería irse de allí antes de que su padre comenzara a sospechar que era lesbiana.

**-Ya te dije no hay nada que agradecer, además no creo que tu padre sea muy feliz de saber que estás aquí.-** Rachel escupió sin siquiera saberlo una bomba, que no tardaría en estallar.

**-Mi padre?, ¿conoces a mi padre?-** y sin querer la rubia vio la oportunidad perfecta para enterarse que sucedía entre Russell y su hermosa doctora.

**-Acaso no sabes nada?-** Rachel no pensaba ceder y ahora ya estaba en baile, y no tenía otra que bailar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

**-¿Nada de qué? ¿de qué estás hablando Rachel?-** pregunto ya más a la defensiva.

-**Creo que deberías preguntarle a tu padre de donde me conoce, y espero que te cuente la verdad**- A punto estuvo de pararse y salir de la habitación, pero la mano de Quinn clavada en su muñeca se lo impidió.

**-No te vayas por favor-** prácticamente le suplicó. Rachel la miro confundida, todavía no lograba descifrar esos cambios de humor en la rubia.

-**Quinn, ¿que sucede?-** Rachel volvió a sentarse y esta vez si intento sonar dulce y tranquila, después de todo Quinn no sabía nada de lo que había hecho su padre, por lo que suponer que era como él era un tanto apresurado.

**-Yo… yo, quiero ayudarlos económicamente con este lugar**- levantó la mirada clavándola en los ojos chocolates que la miraban expectante.

-**No tienes ninguna obligación de hacer eso- **

**-No es por obligación es porque quiero hacerlo- **sentenció sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Rachel estaba haciendo toda la fuerza del mundo para no bajar la mirada, y poder seguir admirando esos ojos que tenía en frente, pero era más fuerte que ella, esa mirada tenía algo que la congelaba, no lo podía poner en palabras, y no lo aguantó más, y desvió sus ojos al suelo.

**-Quinn, sé que no debería de decirte esto, pero si tu padre se entera que me estás dando dinero para este lugar, no sé cómo va a reaccionar**- Rachel tenía miedo por la rubia, si era como lo sospechaba Quinn vivía en una burbuja sin saber qué clase de padre tenía, y mas con su condición sexual, porque por más que lo negara y siguiera negando, Rachel estaba convencida que a la rubia le gustaban las mujeres.

**-No se enterará, pero de verdad que necesito saber qué es lo que pasó con mi padre-** y si ahí estaba la verdadera Quinn, la dulce y buena persona, no la que toda su vida vivió con miedo e influenciada por su padre.

A Rachel se le hacía difícil no enternecerse con la rubia, por momentos volvía a ver aquella chica frágil que le apretaba la mano en la camilla de su centro, y no la que gritaba que la dejaran ir de ese mugroso lugar.

**-Me encantaría ser yo quien te cuente, porque te diría toda la verdad, pero no me corresponde, pregúntale a tu padre, o averígualo por otro lado- **

Quinn entendió, y solo asintió, ya averiguaría que era tanto misterio, ahora solo tenía que convencer a la morena que la deje donar algo de dinero.

**-Ok, no preguntaré más pero con una condición-** y le sonrió, era la primera vez que Quinn le sonreía, y a Rachel se le congeló el cuerpo.

**-Cla… claro dime-** solo pudo tartamudear, no entendía que le pasaba, pero esa sonrisa, con esos ojos, claramente la confundían.

**-Yo no pregunto nada más, pero tu me tienes que dejar, que les de algo de dinero, por favor-** y Quinn por impulso, por ganas o por ese deseo que venía sintiendo de tenerla cerca desde que huyo de aquel centro, le tomo la mano, como Rachel lo había hecho semanas atrás, y ahora fue ella quien sintió ese cosquilleo interno, que sabía perfectamente lo que significaba, si, la doctora le gustaba, y cuanto le gustaba.

**-No… no se si sea lo apropiado-** y volvió a tartamudear, Rachel también sintió esa electricidad, y esta vez no pudo dejar de lado la sensación, la miró a los ojos, buscando una respuesta a lo que sentía, pero solo logró confundirse más.

**-Lo es, y me dejarás hacerlo, por favor Doc- **

Se congeló, Rachel quedó paralizada, se perdió en la infinita dulzura de las palabras de la rubia, y no supo cuanto tardó en reaccionar.

-**OK-** fue lo único que logró articular.

Quinn se paró de la silla sin soltar la mano de la doctora, y haciendo un poco de fuerza la paró con ella, y la abrazó, la apretó a su cuerpo inhalando todo el aroma que salía del cuerpo de la morena, la rubia sabía que tal vez nunca más la tendría tan cerca, así que no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad. Rachel se aferró a su cintura, y se dejó invadir de nuevos estímulos, que creyó inexistentes. Fue un abrazo corto, pero el más sentido para Quinn y el más confuso para Rachel, poco a poco se separaron, y sin cortar el contacto visual fue la morena quien rompió el silencio.

**-Aceptaré tu dinero, pero también tengo una condición-**

**-Mmm bueno dime-** contesto divertida la rubia.

**-Tendrás que venir una vez por semana, a una sesión psicológica con Brody-** y lo dijo sacando todas las fuerzas de su ser, esperaba los gritos y la desaprobación de la rubia, pero para su sorpresa no fue así.

**-Ok me parece bien-** a Quinn no le importaba de que manera, pero ver a Rachel al menos una vez a la semana, la conformaba, así tuviera que hacer terapia, total también le mentiría a su psicólogo, ya estaba acostumbrada. **–Pero yo tengo otra condición-**

**-¿Qué más?-** pregunto ya divertida de la situación.

**-Todas las semanas les entregaré 5000 dólares- **

**-¡¿Qué?!, estás loca Quinn, eso es muchísima plata**-

-**No para mi, así que acepta mi ofrecimiento, así todos quedamos contentos, por favor**- y no lo dudó y acerco más a su cuerpo a la doctora, que no se había dado cuenta que en ningún momento se había soltado de las manos de la rubia, y mucho menos se esperó volver a abrazarla como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Pero todo tiene su final, y para ellas fue el sonido de golpecitos en la puerta, y el ingreso de Brody a la habitación, que las miraba confundido desde el marco de entrada.

**-Bueno parece que arreglaron sus diferencias-** habló el psicólogo colocando una sonrisa en su rostro.

**-Así es, y es más, tendrás que aguantarme una vez por semana, porque seré tu nueva paciente-** contestó la rubia con una sonrisa.

Rachel solo se puso incomoda por la situación y poco a poco se fue separando de la rubia.

No paso mucho tiempo más cuando Sam y Quinn abandonaron el centro.

Rachel estaba tildada, Brody hablaba y hablaba le hacía mil preguntas pero parecía que la morena no se encontraba en ese lugar puesto que no le contestaba nada de nada.

**-¡Rachel!, por dios te estoy hablando hace 30 minutos**

**-Perdón- **contestó apenada. **–Quinn me dejo un cheque con 5000 dólares Brody-**

**-¡¿Qué?! No lo puedo creer, eso soluciona nuestro problema de la luz, lo de los sueros que no tenemos, y hasta podríamos comprar una camilla más, o al menos empezar a pagarla, es estupendo Rach!- **

**-Si lo sé, y nos dejará la misma cantidad cada semana luego de su sesión contigo**- Pero Rachel no mostraba emoción alguna de lo que estaba diciendo, realmente poco le importaba en ese momento el dinero, y lo que su novio pensara, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la sonrisa de la rubia, lo que sintió al tenerla entre sus brazos, eran esos sentimientos lo que invadían sus pensamientos en ese preciso momento.

**-Wooww, al final no es nada como su padre, te lo dije-** sentenció feliz el psicólogo.

**-No sabe nada de lo que hizo su padre, y tengo miedo por ella, creo que siempre ha vivido haciendo todo lo que ese monstruo le ha dicho, y por eso es que salió corriendo de aquí, por miedo a que sepan que le gustan las mujeres.-** hablaba distraídamente

-**Rach, no sé si le gustan las mujeres, el rubio simpático que vino con ella es su novio y creo que de verdad están enamorados- **

**-No importa si Sam es su novio, se lo que escuche y sé lo que te digo, a Quinn le gustan las mujeres, solo que no quiere admitirlo, es así Brody.- **

Rachel sin decir más se retiró del centro yendo a pagar la luz, y los demás impuestos atrasados que tenía con el dinero que Quinn les había regalado.

Por otro lado la rubia no dejaba de pensar en lo que había hablado con la doctora.

-**Sam hay que averiguar qué es lo que pasó entre papá y Rachel, por lo que me dijo no es nada bueno y quiero saberlo.-** Quinn daba vueltas dentro de la casa que compartía con su novio sin dejar de moverse, pensando cómo hacer para saber la verdad.

La rubia ya estaba acostumbrada a sentir deseo por las mujeres y reprimirlo, pero lo que sintió cuando tuvo a Rachel entre sus brazos fue completamente diferente a todo lo que había sentido alguna vez, se sintió tan protegida.

**-No se Quinn, una cosa es hacer esto a escondidas de él, otra es ponerse a hurgar en el pasado, no se si queremos saber que sucedió.-** el rubio sabia que clase de suegro tenía, más de una vez había escuchado a personas hablando de Russell como si fuera un monstruo, y él tenía bien en claro que no era nada bueno, pero amaba a Quinn y la conocía, sabía perfectamente que su novia nada tenía que ver con su padre, por lo que nunca estuvo en sus planes dejarla sola.

**-No me importa, necesito saberlo Sam.- **

**-Ok, amor lo averiguaremos-** el rubio se paro y abrazo a Quinn, quien no pudo evitar comparar los abrazos deseando internamente que quien la abrazara fuera una pequeña morena que se encontraba lejos de allí.

-**Tengo una idea, la única que puede saber algo de eso, o que al menos me va a contar algo es Rosa- **

**-Quinn no creo que meter a Rosa en todo esto sea lo mejor- **

**-Sam, hay que saber que es lo que pasó!-** y lo abrazó fuertemente, sabía perfectamente que era la mejor manera de convencerlo, Sam nunca se había negado a nada cuando ella era quien le demostraba un poco de afecto. Y como lo suponía así sucedió, el asintió.

No pasaron mucho más de dos horas cuando salieron en búsqueda de Rosa, que ya debería estar llegando a su hogar. Rosa era la secretaria de Russell, había trabajado para su padre por más de 15 años, por momentos había tomado el roll de madre para Quinn, luego de que Judy falleciera cuando ella tenía apenas 10 años.

La señora no tardó en abrir la puerta sorprendiéndose completamente al ver a Quinn en la entrada.

**-Señorita Quinn, ¿a que debo este placer?-** preguntó sonriendo.

**-Rosa-** Quinn se tiró a los brazos de la mujer, la rubia la quería, y Rosa lo sabía.

**-Pasen no se queden aquí, Sam cada día te pones más guapo.-**

**-Gracias Rosa, y tu cada día pareces más joven- **le sonrió mientras correspondía el abrazo.

**-Bueno ustedes dirán-**

Quinn se sentó en el lugar indicado, y pensó en su interior como formular la pregunta, aunque sabía que lo mejor era ser directa.

**-Rosa no queremos comprometerte, pero hay algo que debemos saber, y creo que tu puedes ayudarnos-**

**-Quinn sabes que si está en mis manos lo haré-** Quinn asintió y sonrió

**-Conoces a Rachel Berry, o alguna vez has escuchado su nombre.-**

A Rosa se le congeló el cuerpo, hacia dos años que no escuchaba ese nombre, y todo lo que con ella venía, los recuerdo de Luke y su sufrimiento vinieron a su mente, nublando su vista de recuerdos y de añoranza por todo lo que había sufrido el joven.

**-Rosa ¿estás bien**?- interrumpió Sam, al ver el estado de la mujer.

**-Si, disculpen, Quinn ¿porque quieres saber eso?-** pregunto directamente.

Quinn dudó en contar o no la verdad, pero si quería saber lo mejor era ser sincera.

**-Rachel me salvó la vida hace una semana atrás, y mi padre me prohibió acercarme, y cuando volví a hablar con ella, me dijo que averiguara lo que había sucedido que no estaba en ella contarme, y conociendo a Russell el no me dirá nada, o me mentirá, y Rosa necesito saber qué es lo que ha pasado.-** fue sincera y se sintió bien consigo misma

**-Quinn lo único que voy a decirte, y no porque no quiera contarte, pero como te dijo Rachel, tampoco está en mi contarte esto, es que tiene que ver con tu tío Luke.-**

Quinn quedo estática, lo último que había pensado era en Luke, hacía tiempo que no pensaba en él, si bien nunca había tenido demasiada relación, porque Russell se lo impedía, ella amaba a su tío, tenían la misma edad y compartían muchos momentos cuando su padre así lo permitía, no entendía que tenía que ver Luke en todo esto, pero si de algo estaba segura es de que lo iba a averiguar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**

Hacía ya una semana que el nombre de Luke no paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, sabía que debía averiguar que tenía que ver su tío en todo esto. Acaso habrá sido novio de Rachel?, un amante?. Miles de ideas se le cruzaban por la cabeza a Quinn mientras iba rumbo a su trabajo. Últimamente sus pensamientos solo estaban dirigidos a Luke, y Rachel, Rachel y Luke, dormía cada vez menos, y a penas y hablaba con Sam.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a las oficinas en las cuales llevaba a cargo las funciones de gerencia de Marketing, cuando una revelación vino a su mente. "_Las cosas de Luke, que están en el sótano, tal vez tengan la solución". _

Automáticamente cambio el rumbo, y sin pensarlo demasiado aceleró para llegar a su casa.

Cuando su tío murió sus cosas personales fueron a parar con Quinn, porque su padre no las quería, y tirarlas le daba pena.

Entro corriendo a la casa, bajo las escalares con desesperación, y comenzó a buscar esa bendita caja que tal vez, solo tal vez, contenga la solución a este acertijo que le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza.

**-¡Eureka!-** gritó emocionada al encontrarla.

Allí estaban sus cosas, su remera favorita, el primer trofeo que ganó, la libreta de medicina, la camiseta de Harvard, las cosas más preciadas.

Revolvía y revolvía hasta que una libreta color rojo, con la palabra "_Danger_" como portada llamó toda su atención. La abrió y comenzó a leer.

"_Creo que estoy enamorado, no puedo sacarle los ojos de encima_"- Quinn sonrió, y siguió leyendo- "_John es dulce, amable, y sumamente atractivo_"- **Oh por todos los santos, Luke era gay!-** soltó la rubia, y automáticamente volvió la vista a la libreta para continuar. – "_sé que es imposible, si Russell se entera es capaz de matarme_"- a Quinn se le revolvió algo en el estomago sintiendo cada palabra que leía. Decidió pasar las páginas que hablaban de John y buscar el nombre de Rachel en algún lado, no demoró demasiado cuando lo vio. –"_Rachel es un ángel, ella y Brody me han ayudado tanto, cuando Russell me echo no tuve otro lugar al que ir, solo espero que a ellos no les pase nada_"- Quinn pasó saliva haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por el nudo que se iba acumulando mientras leía como su padre había echado a patadas a su tío, y como este había ido a parar al centro de ayuda. –"_sé que no es buena idea, pero Rachel insiste que tal vez si ella habla con Russell de doctor a doctor como ella dice puede convencerlo de que no tiene nada de malo que me gusten los hombres, pero yo la verdad que se que nada bueno va a resultar_".- Quinn pasó la página rápido buscando el desenlace de lo que había sucedido y lo encontró. –"_Sabía que no iba a resultar, nos hecho ni bien Rachel abrió la boca, y le prometió que jamás encontraría trabajo en la ciudad, lo peor de todo es que lo va a cumplir"-_ Quinn iba entendiendo de a poco todo lo que estaba pasando. –"_Ya no aguanto más, esta vida no tiene sentido seguirla, no tengo dinero, no logre terminar mis estudios, no tengo amor, lo único que tengo es a Rachel y Brody, pero ellos a penas pueden mantener este centro como para que también tener que mantenerme a mí. Lo siento mucho, pero mamá me voy contigo"- _Quinn se abrazó a sus piernas y lloró, lloró como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Había decido no leer más pero lo la libreta resbaló de sus manos, y al caer pudo ver su nombre, no lo dudó y comenzó a leer. _–"tengo miedo por mi sobrina Quinn, se que le gustan las mujeres, aunque jamás me ha dicho nada, pero lo puedo notar, si Russell se llega a enterar va a ser una catástrofe, pero espero que sea valiente y siga su corazón, una vida llena de mentiras no vale la pena vivirla._"- Quinn estalló en llantos y corrió a su habitación.

Pasaron dos horas cuando Sam volvía a casa.

**-Quinn, amor donde estas?-** pregunto mientras se adentraba en la casa. No obtuvo respuestas, y pensó que aún estaba en el trabajo, por lo que decidió almorzar y salir rumbo a la casa de sus padres.

Quinn reacciono pasada las cuatro de la tarde, se vistió adecuadamente, y decidida salió rumbo a su primer visita psicológica, esta vez la necesitaba más que nunca.

Rachel y Brody estaban enfrascados viendo por internet camillas, y posibles artefactos técnicos médicos para comprar para el centro, el dinero que les dio la rubia les estaba posibilitando seguir adelante, y ninguno de los dos estaba en la labor de dar todo por perdido.

**-Creo que debemos comprar solo una camilla, no es como que fuéramos millonarios Brody**.- Rachel se indignaba, Brody creía que 5000 dólares podían hacer magia.

**-Ya lo sé Rach, pero si cumple su palabra tendremos mucho más que ese dinero-** contesto ilusionado.

**-Brody no me hace ninguna gracia seguir agarrando su dinero.-** sentenció, no pasó mucho tiempo mientras ellos seguían discutiendo, cuando la rubia ingresó al lugar.

**-Permiso, hay alguien-** pregunto tímidamente dando unos pasos hacia el interior.

Rachel automáticamente la escucho se paró, se miró en un espejo, plantó su mejor sonrisa y bajo la confusa mirada de Brody salió disparada al encuentro de la rubia.

**-¡Quinn!-** el nombre le salió más efusivo de lo que ella hubiera querido. **–Ven pasa, no sabes cuánto me alegra de verte de nuevo.-**

**-Hola Rachel,¿ como estas?-** pregunto tímidamente.

-**Bien, bien, ven siéntate, cuéntame, que tal tu semana**- no sabía porque estaba tan comunicativa, Quinn iba por tratamiento psicológico no para verla a ella, pero poco le importo a Rachel, tenía ganas de hablar con la rubia, y no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Quinn sonrió y se acomodo en la silla señalada.

-**Bien, un poco confusa con lo último que hablamos, pero ahora mejor.-** Rachel la miró sorprendida, acaso Quinn ya sabía toda la verdad, podría ser eso posible?

**-¿Q.. Que quieres decir?-** pregunto completamente dubitativa

**-Pude averiguar algo de lo que paso, y Rachel lo siento mucho de verdad, yo.. yo no sabía lo que había pasado con Luke, mi padre me había dicho que había tenido un accidente, y… y yo le creí… yo… yo no puedo creer todo esto.-** y se quebró, el llanto volvió al cuerpo de la rubia, y Rachel no lo dudo, se abalanzó a sus abrazos conteniéndola con todo su ser.

**-Tranquila, Quinn, tu no sabías nada, todo estará bien-** la consolaba mientras acariciaba su espalda.

**-No… nada estará bien… mi padre es un monstruo… yo…yo no sé qué hacer Doc.- **y se hundió más en el cuerpo de Rachel, sintiéndose consolada y protegida como nunca en su vida.

Brody que había escuchado todo, les dio su momento de desahogo, pero sabía que él era el indicado para ayudar a la rubia, por lo que luego de unos minutos y cuando las chicas se comenzaban a separar, decidió intervenir.

**-Quinn, tranquila, todo estará bien, yo te voy a ayudar, y verás que nada es tan malo ¿si?.-** preguntó dulcemente, acaparando la atención de las dos mujeres.

Rachel se separó de la rubia y sin dudarlo le dejo un beso en la frente, que hizo temblar a Quinn y cerrar sus ojos para intentar guardar más las sensaciones.

**-Ven Quinn pasemos a esta sala, así comenzamos con la sesión, ¿quieres?-** pregunto dulcemente. A lo que la rubia asintió, parándose no sin antes darle una mirada completamente agradecida a Rachel, que solo atinó a guiñarle un ojo, cosa que hizo estremecer a la rubia.

Brody y Quinn se acomodaron en la sala uno enfrente del otro, el morocho tomo una libreta y comenzó.

-**Quinn, ¿quieres hablar de lo que pasó? ¿Quieres contarme algo de eso?- **

**-La verdad es que no lo sé, yo no sabía, creía que Luke había muerto en un accidente, pero leí su diario, y estaba enamorado de John y papá lo echo, y Rachel lo ayudo, y luego… luego…él se suicidó..-** las palabras le salían amontonadas, confusas, y entre medio de sus lágrimas.

**-Quinn, todo estará bien, tu tío era una gran persona, pero no lo resistió, no fue tu culpa, tu no sabias nada de lo que en realidad estaba pasando. **

**-Pero…pero si… si yo lo hubiera escuchado, o… o le hubiera prestado más atención tal… tal vez nada de esto hubiera pasado.-**

**-No Quinn, esto iba a pasar de todos modos, tu tío fue valiente, pero no lo suficiente fuerte, y no importaba quien estuviera a su alrededor**- Brody la miro cariñosamente y logró que la rubia se tranquilizará.

**-Tengo miedo- **dijo por fin entre sollozos

**-¿De qué tienes miedo?-**

**-De mi padre, él…-** y no continuó hablando, todavía no estaba ni cerca de poder decir en voz alta todo lo que en su pecho se amontonaba, y Brody se dio cuenta, entendió que Rachel tenía razón, y supo que era mejor no insistir con ese tema.

-**Esta bien, Quinn tranquila, nada podrá pasarte, ahora cuéntame, ¿que tal las cosas con Sam?-**

Quinn respiró hondo y agradeció internamente que Brody no haya continuado insistiendo con el tema.

**-Con Sam las cosas bien, el es muy atento, dulce y sensible**- contesto con una sonrisa.

-**Y lo amas?- **

**-Emm… son muchos años ya los que hemos pasado juntos**- intento evadir la respuesta, y Brody nuevamente entendió que no debía seguir por ahí.

**-Quinn, hace cuanto que no haces nada para divertirte?-** pregunto con un sonrisa, y una idea naciendo en su interior.

**-Mmm para divertirme… emm.. Ufff… ni lo recuerdo**.- y sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en el día.

-**Eso está muy mal, hay que salir despejarse, hacer cosas nuevas, relajarse.- **

**-Lo sé, pero con el trabajo, se hace difícil**- se excusó

-**Bueno no quiero excusas, quiero que me prometas que si te propongo algo, para cambiar tu rutina, y abrirte a nuevos mundos, me dirás que si sin dudarlo.- **

**-Eh bueno, sí, no lo sé.- **dudó

-**Tranquila, no creas que te voy a mandar a África, solo tengo una idea, que también nos puede venir bien a mí y a Rach**.- ahora si Brody había logrado acaparar toda la atención de la rubia, ya no le importaba si la mandaba a África a matar mosquitos, o si pretendía que construyera una pirámide en Egipto, lo que sea que tenga que ver con su Doc., ella estaría de acuerdo.

**-Bueno que me propones**- preguntó la rubia entusiasmada.

Brody sonrió, y pensó internamente, todos los insultos que se iba a ganar de parte de Rachel luego de proponer su idea, pero él hacía mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer algo fuera de lo común, y Quinn era la mejor excusa para lograrlo.

-**Que te parece, si tu, Sam, Rach y yo, nos vamos de campamento un fin de semana, así los cuatros cambiamos de aires, pasamos unos días románticos, aislados de todo el drama que componen nuestras vidas, y logramos analizar nuestras vidas y acomodar las prioridades.-** claramente el necesitaba algo así, sus días eran siempre iguales, levantarse, abrir el centro, cerrarlo y dormir, por todos los santos hacia más de tres meses que con Rachel no tenían sexo ¡tres meses!.

Quinn lo miró ilusionada, se olvidó de Sam, se olvido de su nuevo psicólogo, en su mente solo aparecía Rachel, una carpa, estrellas, noche y ella. No podía evitar imaginar cómo sería besarla bajo la luz de las estrellas, y perdida en sus pensamientos soltó un largo suspiro.

**-Si creo que es una idea magnifica, solo lo consultaré con Sam y coordinamos, pero cuando creerías que sería.**

-**Bueno yo tendría que hablarlo con Rach, pero te parece si es este fin de semana?-**

**-Si sería fantástico-** respondió ilusionada.

La sesión se dio por finalizada, dejando a los dos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Quinn se despidió y salió de la pequeña salita esperando ver a Rachel fuera. Solo pudo sentir desilusión al darse cuenta que no estaba allí. Pero cuando a punto de retirarse estaba vio un sobre rojo encima de un escritorio con su nombre en él, sin dudarlo se acercó, lo abrió y al ver el contenido una increíble sonrisa salió desde adentro de su ser.

**-Rachel-** suspiró mientras leía el contenido

-"**_En caso que necesites cualquier cosa, no dudes en contar conmigo, ya eres muy importante para mí, disculpa por no esperarte pero tenía cosas muy importante que hacer, te dejo mi número de teléfono para lo que sea, no importa la hora, un beso grande…. Tu Doc." _**

**-Mi Doc****_- _**susurró, antes de marcharse**_._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo 6:_**

El fin de semana se estaba acercado, y con él todos los preparativos para el campamento. Para la sorpresa de Brody, Rachel había aceptado ilusionada de hacer algo así, el morocho todavía no podía creer que la morena no se haya quejado de los mosquitos, los sapos, los grillos, el dormir a la intemperie y demás cosas.

Pero lo que él no sabía es que Rachel al igual que Quinn estaban más ilusionadas por compartir ese tiempo juntas más que por otra cosa. La diferencia era que Quinn tenía bien en claro que la doctora la atraía de sobre manera, sin embargo Rachel estaba completamente confundida, las sensaciones eran nuevas, y si bien no era la primera vez que una mujer le atraída si era la primera vez que deseaba a una.

En ambas casas las cosas era similares, un montón de cosas tiradas en la entrada, donde se amontonaban, carpas, linternas, bolsas de dormir, conservadoras, comida, y etc, etc, etc.

Ambos hombres estaban ilusionados y llevaban miles de artefactos para pescar.

Tan solo dos días habían pasado de la consulta de Quinn, y ese viernes antes de terminar de arreglar todo encontró la excusa perfecta para al fin poder utilizar el número de Rachel.

-Doc., vamos en tu auto o en el nuestro?- Q

Rachel sintió el sonido de su celular, y dejó todo lo que estaba acomodando, desde que le había dejado el numero a Quinn, cada vez que sonaba el artefacto no podía evitar ilusionarse pensado que tal vez, solo tal vez, podía ser la rubia. Y ¡por fin! Había acertado.

-Hola Quinn, creo que es mejor que vayamos en los dos por cualquier cosa… como has estado?- R

Quinn al tomar el celular sonrió, y agradeció a Rachel no haber terminado ahí la conversación, si parecía una adolescente, pero poco le importaba, como también poco le importaba que en apenas unas horas la tendría frente a frente.

-Muy bien gracias, y tú qué tal?, como van las cosas en el centro?- Q

Rachel sonrió y pensó unos segundos que contestar.

-Muy bien por suerte y por tu ayuda, muchas gracias, creo que nunca voy a dejar de agradecerte- R

Quinn se tiró en el sillón dejando que Sam acomode todo, ella ya había encontrado algo mucho más interesante que hacer.

-No hay nada que agradecer, todo sea por mi Doc favorita: $- Q

O si Quinn Fabray había tirado una indirecta, y lo mejor de todo es que no se arrepentía.

Rachel se sonrojo, pero no pudo evitar ilusionarse, en esos momentos solo quería que la conversación siguiera un poco más, y al igual que Quinn, se sentó y dejó que Brody siguiera acomodando las cosas, ignorando todos los reclamos de su novio.

-Mmmm que casualidad, porque tú eres mi paciente favorita: $- R

Si así era, Rachel Berry le estaba coqueteando, y estaba gustosa de hacerlo, después de todo quien se podría negar a semejante rubia.

Quinn comenzó a temblar, una cosa era que ella jugara con Rachel, pero nunca pensó que la doctora le siguiera el juego.

-Me alegra saber eso, ya tienen todo listo para hoy?-Q 

-Si todo ya esta ordenado, va eso creo porque desde que me escribiste deje todo de lado- R

Quinn se congeló, esta vez no era ella la que jugaba, Rachel estaba siendo demasiado clara con ese mensaje y un increíble miedo entro en su ser, pero la atracción era mucho más fuerte.

-Si yo igual, desde q te escribí que no me muevo del sillón: p-Q

-Bueno Quinn, Brody ya tiene todo listo, nos vemos en una hora, buen viaje- R

Quinn leyó el último mensaje y con una sonrisa levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con Sam parado frente a ella, mirándola con el seño fruncido.

**-Muy bien señorita, no quiero hacer nada, espero que estés lista, porque ya quiero irme!- **

**-Si capitán estoy preparada**- bromeo ella, aquella conversación con Rachel la había dejado con el mejor de los humores.

Una hora demoraron las respectivas parejas en llegar al sitio elegido para acampar, no era muy alejado de la ciudad pero contaba con todo lo que necesitarían para despejarse. Un lago cercano, muchos árboles para despejarse, y una pequeña cabaña que tenía duchas y baños para los campantes.

Los cuatro se entusiasmaron sobre manera al enterarse que serian los únicos allí ese fin de semana.

Los saludos fueron cordiales, un par de besos de los hombres hacia las mujeres, un apretón de manos entre Brody y Sam, y un inevitable abrazo entre Quinn y Rachel, que parecían las mejores amigas del mundo.

**-Bueno mejor armemos las carpas, antes de que se haga de noche, porque ya son las 6**- propuso Brody.

Ninguno se negó, y cada pareja comenzó con lo suyo.

Si hay que ser sinceros en realidad Brody y Sam armaban todo mientras que Rachel y Quinn solo daban órdenes sin mover ni un dedo.

Todo iba funcionando a la perfección, Sam había terminado su labor y a Brody solo le faltaba colocar una estaca. Pero como siempre las cosas no podían salir como lo planificaron, en una estrepitosa caída enredándose con una de las cuerdas Brody arrasó con su carpa rajándola íntegramente.

-¡**Brody!**- grito preocupada Rachel, quien conjunto con Quinn corrieron al rescate del psicólogo que reía descompuesto en piso.

**-Estas bien?.-** preguntaron Rachel y Quinn, mientras Sam lo ayudaba a pararse.

**-Si… si..-**contesto entre risas.- **lo que no está bien es nuestra tiend**a-

Los tres muchachos prestaron atención a ese pequeño gran detalle ¡y qué detalle! Pensó Quinn viéndose venir lo que a continuación sucedería.

**-No se preocupen, en nuestra tienda hay más que lugar para que compartamos los cuatro**- contesto Sam amablemente.

**-Gracias Sam**- dijeron Brody y Rachel a la vez.

Brody maldecía una y otra vez su mala suerte, lo que más quería era esa noche en la carpa con Rachel para ver si por fin después de tanto tiempo, el aire fresco y estar fuera del foco de estrés animaría a su novia a tener sexo nuevamente.

Rachel en cambio estaba aliviada, no es que Brody no le atrajera, pero últimamente su apetito sexual no estaba muy bien enfocado, y si a eso le sumaba a Quinn, no podía evitar fantasear con pasar una noche con la rubia, disminuyendo de esa forma considerablemente su atractivo por los pectorales de su novio.

**-Bueno que les parece si vamos a recorrer todo el predio, así elegimos un lugar para hacer una fogata esta noche.-** Sam sin lugar a dudas estaba convertido en un niño pequeño. En realidad los cuatro por igual estaba felices de estar ahí, era la mejor manera de olvidarse aunque no del todo del centro de ayuda que había quedado a cargo de Brittany que tenía la orden de llamar si algo sucedía. Quinn por otro lado podía despejarse de su trabajo pero sobretodo olvidarse de su padre, del drama con su tío, y aprovechar ese tiempo para acomodar sus ideas. Sam bueno Sam era el más tranquilo de todos, su trabajo era estable, creía que tenia la mayor suerte del mundo porque su novia lo amaba, y los problemas parecían pasarle lejos al menos hasta ahora.

No tardaron demasiado en ver todo el lugar, los hombres fantaseaban con su día de pesca, mientras que ellas a lo lejos caminaban cada una en su mundo. Cuando llegaron al lago y Sam y Brody corrieron a pequeño muelle para analizar como pondrían sus cañas.

Rachel se animó a romper el silencio.

**-Me gustaron tus mensajes hoy-** tímidamente miró a Quinn de reojo, que sonrió

**-Gracias, a mi me gustó escribirte Doc**-

Rachel sonrió asintió y busco las palabras que parecían negársele para no volver al silencio, hasta que solas aparecieron.

**-Al principio la idea del campamento me pareció un poco loca, pero creo que estar aquí ha sido una estupenda idea-**

**-la verdad a mi no tanto, hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía nada para divertirme, y estar aquí contigo.. y bueno.. ellos…-** y no supo continuar, sola se había metido en un lío porque a punto estuvo de decirle que ni si quiera había dudado porque ella estaría a su lado todo el fin de semana.

**-Si a mí también me terminó de convencer el pasar más tiempo a tu lado.-** soltó como si nada la doctora mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el muelle.

Quinn quedó estática, había escuchado bien, o eran solo sus fantasías y deseos. "_Oh por Dios estas perdida Quinn"_, se dijo mentalmente mientras veía a Rachel alejarse.

A las 9 de la noche comenzaron con la fogata y la preparación de la comida, el tiempo se les pasó volando, los cuatro tenían muchas cosas en común, eran profesionales, habían pasado por tiempos difíciles, y encima Sam y Quinn les habían prometido a los otros dos que de ahora en más ellos serían una especie de padrinos para su centro de ayuda, para que nunca más les faltara dinero, ya que lo que hacían era demasiado noble como para que nadie colaborara. Quedaron de acuerdo de que Sam sería odontólogo oficial del centro y que ante cualquier cosa que necesitaran debían inmediatamente derivar a su consultorio a la persona que sea y la atendería de manera gratuita. Mientras que Quinn, les dijo que los ayudaría con lo que sea para conseguir que más empresas se comprometan con la causa, la rubia tenía suficientes contactos como para lograrlo.

Lamentablemente para el gusto de los cuatro no se pudo evitar el tema de que Russell bajo ningún punto de vista podía enterarse de nada, Quinn les dejo en claro que las donaciones que ella realizaría todas las semanas junto con Sam salían de su bolsillo y que nada tenía que ver con su padre.

Las 12 de la noche dieron rápidamente y los cuatro decidieron que era hora de dormir.

Sam y Brody sin siquiera dudarlo se acomodaron cada uno en el extremo opuesto de la tienda, dejando el medio para las otras dos.

Quinn miró a Rachel, Rachel miró a Quinn y ambas se acostaron dándose la espalda.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los ronquido de Brody comenzaron a molestar a Rachel que se había puesto terriblemente incomoda, mientras lo mismo pasaba con Quinn que soportaba los sonidos de Sam en el oído.

Sin pensarlo y casi al mismo tiempo se giraron quedando completamente de frente. Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron de par en par, mientras que Rachel solo sonrió y susurrando le habló.

**-Los ronquidos de Brody son insoportable.- **

**-Y los ruidos que hace Sam también**- le contesto Quinn haciendo reír a la morena.

Sus brazos estaban incómodos y no sabía dónde colocarlos, el espacio que separaba sus cuerpos no era mucho mayor a los 10 centímetros. Fue Rachel la que se animó sin pedir permiso a abrazar a Quinn de la cintura. La rubia la miro confusa, pero feliz, y aunque demoro unos segundos imitó la acción. Ambas cerraron los ojos ante el contacto y las sensaciones y el cosquilleo por ambos cuerpos no demoró en llegar.

Quinn tenía miedo que el latir de su corazón supere los ronquidos de Brody mientras que Rachel esperaba que Quinn no se diera cuenta como su cuerpo temblaba.

Fue Quinn esta vez quien si perder tiempo comenzó a acariciar suavemente la espalda de Rachel, que no pudo evitar largar un suspiro, para luego imitar la acción de la rubia.

Si estaban abrazadas, casi pegadas, acariciándose sin pudor, mientras que a sus espaldas los respectivos novios, no se enteraban de nada. Pero sus manos no paraban de rozar toda la piel que podían dejando suaves roces, logrando que ambas de vez en cuando y sin abrir los ojos suspiraran, era completamente placentero, cómodo y lindo el gesto, era inevitable.

Rachel se prohibió pensar en lo que estaba pasando, mientras Quinn solo hizo fuerza para retener el deseo inminente de besarla.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7:**

La mañana del sábado había llegado, y pese al silencio y la tranquilidad del lugar, Rachel comenzó a despertar temprano como siempre lo hacía.

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, y de a poco fue observando la situación en la que se encontraba.

Su cabeza estaba encima del pecho de Quinn, mientras que uno de sus brazos rodeaba la cintura de la misma. Pudo sentir la fuerza del brazo de Quinn en su espalda que la sujetaba mientras dormía de tal manera que le era imposible moverse.

Con un poco de esfuerzo logro despegar su cabeza del pecho de la rubia sin soltarse del abrazo para descubrir que estaban solas, seguramente los otros dos habían desaparecido temprano para pescar. Y una sonrisa pícara salió de sus labios.

**-Quinn-** la movía suavemente, pero el resultado no fue a Quinn despertándose, fue a la rubia apretándola más y atrayéndola más cerca.

**-mmm-** gimió aún dormida.

Rachel se ruborizo, se preguntaba que estaría soñando la rubia.

**-Quinn-** volvió a llamarla suavemente. Y está vez si tuvo resultado, poco a poco los ojos de la rubia se iban abriendo.

Cuando Quinn logró ver y visualizar no podía creer la situación, a escasos centímetros de su boca se encontraba la cara de Rachel que la miraba fijamente, poco a poco fue descubriendo la forma en la que estaban abrazadas, y un fuerte sonrojo azotó su rostro.

-**Ho… hola.. Rach..-** la saludo tímidamente sin moverse.

No saben exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó donde se quedaron solamente mirándose a los ojos, sin moverse. Mientras Quinn se contenía para no besarla, Rachel ansiaba que lo haga.

Cuando el tiempo siguió pasando y nada sucedía Rachel comenzó a moverse para separarse de la rubia, pero esta no la dejo.

**-mmm no, sigamos durmiendo otro ratito.**- Quinn la tomó de la cintura y la acomodo en posición fetal posicionándose ella detrás con su brazo en la cintura de Rachel, la morena no tardo en acomodarse, y entrelazar los dedos con los de la rubia, mientras le dejaba suaves caricias en su pulgar.

**-Me gusta estar así contigo.**- le confesó Quinn tranquilamente.

Rachel tembló

**-Y a mi me gusta que a ti te guste**.- y agradeció estar de espaldas para que la rubia no vea como su cara se transformaba a un color rojo intenso.

Quinn solo aferro mas el cuerpo de la doctora pegándola a su cuerpo de manera posesiva.

Ninguna de las dos volvió a dormir, solo se dedicaron a sentir las caricias que una le dejaba en el cuerpo a la otra.

**-mmm Quinn, estoy acalambrada te molesta si me doy vuelta?-** pregunto tímidamente Rachel.

**-No claro que no, gírate-** ordenó la rubia

Rachel realmente no estaba pensando claramente, cuando se giró sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, la doctora podía sentir el cálido aliento de la rubia sobre sus labios, y estaba enloqueciendo. Los ojos de Quinn se estaban volviendo de un verde intenso fruto de la situación que estaba viviendo.

Rachel no lo aguantó más. Recorrió los escasos centímetros que las separaban y roso sus labios con los de Quinn, que automáticamente cerró los ojos, y apretó a Rachel por la espalda atrayéndola más a su cuerpo para intensificar el contacto.

Ambas tenían los ojos cerrados y se dedicaban a saborear los dulces labios de la otra. Una corriente eléctrica las recorría de pies a cabeza.

Era la primera vez que besaban a una mujer, Quinn se sintió en el cielo, eso para ella no era un simple beso, era su revelación, más de 15 años fantaseando con lo que se sentiría besar a una mujer y en ese momento se estaba haciendo realidad, si algo deseaba era que eso nunca se terminara.

Rachel por otro lado dejo su mente en blanco y se dispuso solo a disfrutar de lo que en su cuerpo ocurría, como de golpe comenzaba temblar, mientras un escalofrío la recorría entera. Eso no era un simple beso, era una revelación de sentimientos, que las aterraba, pero no estaban en labor de cortar.

El beso fue subiendo de tono, cuando tímidamente Quinn ingreso su lengua a la boca de Rachel y está completamente extasiada comenzó a jugar.

A tiempo exacto no saben cuándo habrá durado ese momento, solo se separaron cuando no podía respirar.

Sus frentes quedaron pegadas, pero ninguna de las dos se animaba a abrir los ojos. Fue la rubia quien tímidamente volvió a recorrer el espacio y dejarle un suave beso sobre los labios de Rachel que solo sonrío. Sin separarse fue esta vez la morena la que se animó a hablar.

**-E… eso… fu.. fue.. woow.-** dijo con los nervios de una niña de 13 años, que acaba de dar su primer beso.

**-Creo que fue el mejor beso de mi vida.**- contesto Quinn con toda seguridad.

Rachel no estaba en sí, se había olvidado de su novio, de su gran amor hasta ese momento.

**-Creo que también fue el mejor beso de la mía**.- contestó haciendo que Quinn la abrazara más fuerte aún.

Pero como siempre las cosas no pueden ser tan buenas, unos pasos y risas se escucharon acercarse obligando a las chicas a abrir sus ojos, y pegar un salto una a cada extremo de la tienda, justo a tiempo para la entrada de un sonriente Brody.

El ingreso de Brody fue como un balde de agua helada para Rachel, su conciencia volvía a su cuerpo y el calor de los labios de Quinn aún estaba latente sobre su boca, haciendo que su corazón se encogiera. Rachel podía ver como los labios de Brody se movían diciendo anda saber que, porque su mente no estaba en ese lugar. Sus ojos estaba focalizados sobre sus manos, y su mente solo recordaba lo que había estado sintiendo apenas unos minutos atrás.

Quinn temblaba en la otra punta de la carpa, miraba a Brody con cara de terror, y no sabía qué hacer, solo estaba segura de una sola cosa, y es que necesitaba esos besos como al aire, lo que estaba sintiendo por Rachel parecía crecer segundo a segundo. Recordó a Sam cuando lo vio parado fuera de la tienda sonriendo como un niño. Su cuerpo volvió a estremecerse y tal cual le pasó a Rachel, la realidad la sacudió de tal manera, que solo quería salir corriendo.

**-Hey vamos levántense, ya son las 12, tomen sol, caminen no se, pero dejen de dormir.-** las alentaba Brody entre risas, volviendo a salir de la carpa luego de encontrar el protector solar que se había cansado de pedirle a Rachel mientras esta estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

**-Amor, voy con Brody a seguir pescando, estamos aprovechando que hay pique, cuando te levantes ve para allí.-** Le informo Sam suavemente a la rubia desde la entrada de la tienda, Quinn solo asintió.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el interior de la carpa, y con él unos completos nervios, que les impedía a ambas decir una palabra, o mirarse a los ojos.

Rachel junto valor y le habló.

-**Quinn-** susurró, logrando que la rubia la mire, y al ver los ojos hinchados rojos y al borde de las lagrimas de la rubia, el corazón de la doctora se encogió, y no dudo recorrer la distancia que las separaba y abrazarla.

-**Todo va a estar bien Quinn**- le decía mientras abrazaba a la rubia, que temblaba y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-**Rachel, nada va a estar bien**- dijo entre sollozos, la morena solo la apretó más a su cuerpo.- **yo..yo... Sam, Brody.. mi padre, que haremos**.-

**-Quinn fue solo un beso, nadie tiene porque enterarse-** dijo temblando. Y ni bien las palabras salieron de su boca sintió como Quinn lloraba a un más y hacia fuerza para separarse de ella.

-**Ese es el problema**- le gritó con furia**.- que no fue solo un beso para mi, tu.. tu no entiendes.. yo sentí cosas que nunca había sentido- **y sin dudarlo salió disparada de la tienda, dejando a Rachel con el corazón encogido, y lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos.

La morena pensó en salir corriendo tras ella, pero no pudo. Debía pensar cómo iba a continuar todo esto. Lo que sintió con Quinn, no era comparable con lo que sentía cuando besaba a Brody, y las palabras que le había soltado la rubia antes de correr, estaban haciendo estragos en su interior. Pero la culpa de lastimar a la primera persona que realmente le había demostrado lo que era sentirse aceptada y amada también la estaban destruyendo.

Quinn corrió internándose entre los árboles donde nadie pudiera verla y se tiró al piso abrazándose ella misma las piernas, y lloró como nunca había llorado en su vida. Segundos antes era la persona más feliz cuando los labios de Rachel recorrían los suyos y ahora estaba ahí recordando una y otra vez que para la doctora solo había sido un beso más. La quería odiar, pero era imposible, quería pensar en Sam pero también era imposible. Solo quería a Rachel con ella.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Rachel reacciono y salió en búsqueda de Quinn, les quedaba un día más allí donde los cuatro estarían juntos, y la situación no podía seguir así debía hablar con Quinn y saber exactamente que estaba sintiendo. Ella aún no lo tenía del todo claro, en realidad si lo tenía, pero nunca se había imaginado que iría a sentir algo por alguna persona que no sea Brody, y si tenía que ser sincera con ella misma, lo más difícil de todo sería aceptar que podría perder a una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Le costó unos minutos visualizar a la rubia tirada en contra de un árbol y no dudo en acercarse a paso seguro y sin inmutarse acomodarse al lado de Quinn.

No mantenían contacto visual pero estaban sentadas una al costado de la otra, Quinn no levantó la mirada en ningún momento ni se movió.

-**Quinn-** susurro Rachel, buscando obtener la atención de la rubia**.-Yo no quise decir que ese beso no fue importante para mí, claro que lo fue… yo… yo sentí cosas, que no había sentido nunca…. Y estoy aterrada.- **se sinceró saco ese inmenso peso que sentía encima de su cuerpo, esperando una respuesta de la rubia que por suerte no tardo en llegar.

**-Rachel-** y junto aire, porque por primera vez en su vida se iba a exponer con todo lo que había sufrido en su vida**.-A mi… a mí.. Siempre me han gustado las mujeres…. Esta es la primera vez que lo digo en voz alta..-** y sonrió.

Rachel giró lo miró a los ojos, por primera vez después de su beso y con un movimiento de cabeza la animo a que siguiera hablando.

**-Mi padre siempre dijo que los gay eran enfermos, y me obligo de alguna manera a reprimirme, enterarme lo que paso con mi tío fue… fue.. Como… no sé cómo explicarlo**..- suspiro fuertemente.

Rachel le tomó una de las manos, para hacerle sentir que estaba acompañada, que no tuviera miedo, y lo consiguió. Quinn apretó con fuerza el agarre y siguió hablando.

-**Por un lado fue tener más miedo que nunca, pero por el otro las palabras de mi tío hacia mí en el diario decían que el sabia que me gustaban las mujeres, y deseaba que sea valiente… y.. y creo que en parte se lo debo -** nuevamente tímidas lágrimas corrían por los ojos de la rubia.

-**Quinn, debes ser fuerte, yo.. yo realmente no entiendo lo que es ser reprimido a sentir algo, porque por suerte siempre fui todo lo contrario, pero si se lo que es ser rechazado una y otra vez, sin importar el esfuerzo que se haga- **

**-Yo no quiero alejarme de ti Rachel**- la rubia se sinceró. Y Rachel se estremeció.

**-Yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti Quinn, pero esta Brody, yo… yo.. no puedo hacerle esto**-

Quinn se giró y la miró a los ojos, por dentro tenía ganas de gritarle mil y una cosa para que se quede con ella. Pero lo único que hizo fue asentir, desprenderse del agarre de Rachel, y alejarse rumbo al muelle. Dejando a Rachel con el corazón encogido y un mar de dudas de cómo continuar con todo lo que estaba sintiendo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**:

Quinn recorría el espacio que la separaba de Rachel y la llevaba hasta al muelle a paso taciturno, pensando una y otra vez que debía hacer de ahora en más. Entendía a Rachel, claro que la entendía. Se conocían hacia muy poco, su relación estaba basada en tires y aflojes, en tensiones y misterios. Pero igual y de todas maneras su corazón ya sentía algo importante, demasiado importante por la doctora. Si debía ser realmente sincera con ella misma, la conclusión era abrumadora, quería a Rachel, y quería obligarse a pelear por ella, pero todo era demasiado difícil, su cabeza era un desastre y sea como sea estaba Sam, y ella tampoco podía lastimarlo de esa manera.

Rachel no se había movido, seguía sentada bajo ese árbol pensando en todo lo que había pasado, la sensación de los labios de Quinn todavía seguían atormentando sus sentimientos, nunca había estado tan confundida en toda su vida. Como diablos le estaba sucediendo todo esto, no podía ser, a penas y la conocía. Bueno si lo pensaba bien cada encuentro que habían tenido estaba tan cargado de intensidad, que parecía que la conocía de mucho más, tampoco podía restarle el hecho de que sentía una unión mucho más profunda por compartir ese doloroso sentimiento de la perdida de Luke. No quería perderla, la quería en su vida. Pero y Brody, que haría con Brody. No podía lastimarlo de esa manera, él no se lo merecía. Pero ¿aún lo amaba?, ¿realmente aún lo amaba?.¿ Porque hacía más de tres meses que no quería hacer el amor?.¿ Porque las palabras suaves y cariñosas no salían de la boca de ninguno de los dos desde hace mucho tiempo?. Tal vez solo tal vez ya no había amor, solo costumbre.

-**hey Quinn**- gritó Brody cuando la vio aparecer.-**Ven intenta pescar algo**- le dijo con una sonrisa, a la cual la rubia respondió imitando el gesto.

Si se sentía mal por hacerle eso a su psicólogo, desear a su mujer no era nada bueno, pero le era inevitable, y no pensaba también castigarse por eso.

**-No yo creo que la pesca no es lo mío, ustedes sigan con eso, que yo me siento acá tranquilita**.- le contesto sonriéndole a ambos, mientras se sentaba en el muelle y sus pies se mojaban con el agua.

Sam solo se acerco y le dejó una suave caricia en la cabeza mientras seguía concentrado en su caña de pescar.

Rachel no tardó en unirse al grupo, con la mirada hacia el piso, y sin responder a las bromas de Brody sobre la pesca, se sentó al lado de Quinn, dejando una prudencia distancia entre sus cuerpos. Ninguna de las dos levanto la mirada.

**-Hoy cuando despertamos las vimos muy abrazadas durmiendo, creo que se confundieron de lado eh**!- bromeo Sam para hacerlas entrar en la conversación, pero logró todo lo contrario, la tensión subió al cuerpo de ambas, y ninguna pudo contestar absolutamente nada.

**-Uff que raras están hoy-** habló Brody**- seguro que ya se van a empezar a quejar de los mosquitos del ruido de los grillos, y esas cosas**- dijo golpeando el hombro de Sam amistosamente como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

**-De lo único que me podría quejar es de tus ronquidos, son insoportables**- le retruco Rachel con una sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo reír a los tres, y logrando aflojar el tenso ambiente que había en aquel muelle.

Los cuatros seguían hablando tranquilamente, y parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad, hasta cuando Sam no tuvo mejor idea que abrazar a Quinn y darle un beso, aferrándola fuertemente de la cintura. La rubia no hizo otra cosa más que corresponderlo suavemente por un momento hasta separarse. Lo que nadie esperaba fue la reacción de Rachel que no pudo aguantarlo y se fue de aquel lugar disparada como si la siguiera el diablo.

Los dos hombres se miraron confundidos queriendo entender que le había ocurrido. Brody se acariciaba la nunca en claro síntoma de confusión. Mientras que Quinn sonreía por dentro, feliz de esa reacción. Si eso eran celos ¡Eran celos!, grito en su interior.

-**Ya vengo, voy a ver que le pasó-** Brody comenzó alejarse a ritmo rápido buscando a su novia, para entender que le había pasado.

Rachel caminaba en círculos alrededor de la carpa maldiciéndose por su reacción, pero era imposible, ella no quería que nadie besara a Quinn luego de lo que paso más temprano, esos labios eran de ella. ¡Y de nadie más! Gritaba en su interior. Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos, por unos fuertes brazos que le agarraban la cintura con fuerza.

-**Brody**- logró susurrar.

-**Que pasa Rach, estas rara**- le dijo el morocho separándose un poco de ella. Que comenzaba nuevamente con su incesante caminata buscando algo que decir, pero diablos ella no sabia mentir.

-**No me pasa nada Brody-** contesto escuetamente parando su caminata, mirándolo fijamente.

-**Vamos Rach te conozco, se que algo te tiene rara, que pasa**- volvió a insistir.

Rachel no sabía que hacer, decirle la verdad lamentablemente no estaba en sus planes, que le diría, que le gustaba Quinn, que la había besado, que estaba confundida, que se puso celosa. ¡No no y no! Era muy pronto y precipitado, ni siquiera ella sabía qué diablos le estaba ocurriendo.

-**Brody aún me amas?-** le pregunto tímidamente.

-**Claro que te amo Rach, como se te ocurre preguntar eso.-** contesto con seguridad-**que pasa Rach, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, soy yo, soy Brody-**

**-Lo…lo se… pero es.. es que entre nosotros ya no hay… no hay lo que había… tu tu lo sabes-** le contesto con miedo.

-**Si Rach yo lo se, se que hace tres meses que no hacemos el amor, se que hace mucho que nuestros besos son cada vez menos, y me doy cuenta de todo, pero por eso quería este campamente, para alejarnos de la rutina e intentar encontrarnos nuevamente con lo que éramos, pero rompí la carpa, y arruine todo**- dijo completamente apenado desviando la mirada al suelo.

-**Brody, no es tu culpa, ni la mía, y yo obvio que te amo, eres la persona más importante en mi vida, pero… pero.. ya no es lo mismo-** Rachel temblaba completamente, que estaba haciendo, acaso estaba por dejar a Brody por un simple beso?.

**-Rach mírame**- Brody le tomó el mentón levantó su rostro, y sus miradas se encontraron. Hacía mucho tiempo que realmente no se miraban, en esos momentos los ojos de ambos irradiaban un halo de tristeza, como la revelación de que ya no está la chispa que antes había, que la complicidad había cambiado. **–Rach yo te amo ¿sí?, siempre te voy amar, pase lo que pase, siempre.**

**-Yo yo lo se.. y yo también siempre te voy amar-** la morena se tiró a los brazos de Brody y sin saber bien porque rompió en llantos, el solo la consoló, dejo que unos minutos pasen, y volvió a tomar distancia, para poder mirarla.

**-Rach, que es lo quieres, terminar, un tiempo, solo dime lo que necesitas**

Rachel lo miraba y no sabía qué hacer eran años juntos, eran miles de cosas las que habían pasado, él era su hombre perfecto, y una vez más se lo estaba demostrando, no lo exigía explicaciones, nunca lo había hecho, siempre la dejo ser. Y Rachel no lograba reaccionar.

**-Sabes, por más que me gustaría saber qué es lo que está pasando por esa cabeza dramática tuya, creo que si es verdad, hace un tiempo de que ya no estamos enamorados, de que no hay el deseo que había, y que solo discutimos por dinero, es triste aceptarlo, pero es la verdad**. Nuevamente era él quien la rescataba, diciendo todos sus pensamientos, en palabras suaves, y no arrojándole furia e ira, que ero lo que ella hubiera hecho en su lugar, lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en su lugar.

**-Tu.. tu qui… quieres terminar?-** se animo a preguntar Rachel con miedo, obvio que sentía miedo, terminar con Brody, no jamás, nunca se lo había planteado en serio, y terminar porque, por Quinn?,

**-Creo que terminar es demasiado fuerte, me parece que tomar un poco de distancia, divertirnos como jóvenes que somos, y porque no, volver a enamorarnos nuevamente, conquistarnos, con cursilerías como lo hicimos años atrás, ¿que te parece? ¿amigos?-** le preguntó sonriendo, y ella no lo podía creer, de golpe y por una estupidez de haberse puesto celosa, le estaba pidiendo un tiempo, y tal vez, solo tal vez, era lo mejor que podía pasarle en ese momento.

Ahora si que estaba confundida, de golpe y sin proponérselo estaba soltera, o cuasi soltera, pero el hombre que le estaba dando esa chance, seguía ocupando el lugar más grande en su corazón. Solo pudo abrazarlo haciéndole entender que siempre lo iba amar, como lo que sea, siempre iba a ocupar un lugar en su corazón. Brody sonrió, había tomado la mejor decisión, y le dolía como nunca pensó que algo le pudiera doler, pero era lo mejor, él sabía a la perfección que entre los dos muchas cosas fueron muriendo con el pasar de los días, y por más perfectos y complementarios que sean uno para el otro, seguir forzando la relación, porque si la forzaban, era ridículo.

-**Esto es por los dos Rach, esto es necesario, no es un final, es un nuevo comienzo, yo viviré en el centro unas semanas, tu te quedarás en casa, y vamos viendo, capas que con dos días separados después volvemos corriendo a buscarnos-**

**-Lo más probable- **le contesto ella, secándose la última lágrima que caía por su rostro.

No pudieron seguir hablando mucho más porque Quinn y Sam aparecían caminando, enfrascado cada uno en su mundo, como solía pasar.

Rachel al verla sonrío, no podía evitarlo, le gustaba, y aunque hace unos segundo atrás ni se había acordado de Quinn, porque si tenía que sacar una conclusión, su relación no se había enfriado por culpa de un tercero, se había enfriado porque la rutina, el estrés, la monotonía los había consumido, y con eso se había llevado el enamoramiento. No podía echarle la culpa a Quinn de nada, excepto de hacerla sentir esas sensaciones que hacía mucho tiempo había olvidado.

Quinn levantó la vista y la vio sonriendo, y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que espejarla.

Brody se disculpó de los tres, y solo salió caminando hacia el lago, sus pensamientos debían ordenarse, y realmente convencerse de que su decisión había sido la mejor para los dos.

**-¿todo Bien?-** preguntó Sam cuando vio a su ahora amigo alejarse.

**-Si todo está bien**- contesto tranquilamente Rachel.

**-Mmmm bueno considerando, de que nadie está en labor de cocinar, y yo soy un desastre para esas cosas, me voy a dormir la siesta.-** y sin más se tiró dentro de la carpa sonriendo.

Quinn se acercó a Rachel.

**-¿caminamos?-** le propuso la rubia, viendo los ojos hinchados de Rachel. Y su mente estaba colapsando, ¿Qué había pasado?, le habrá contado que se habían besado, no eso no podía ser, aunque ¿Por qué no? Y más viniendo de Rachel, que si algo podía darse cuenta a ciencia cierta y a penas conociéndola, que las mentiras y los engaños no formaban parte de su vida. Y no pudo evitar ponerse un poco feliz, y si por fin la vida le regalaba la oportunidad de ser valiente, y si al fin podría enamorarse con libertad. Demasiadas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Quinn, con una velocidad y un miedo atroz.

**-Vamos-**

**-Cuéntame**- le exigió la rubia mientras se internaban dentro del bosque.

Que debería contarle que su relación estaba en un tiempo, que en realidad estaba demasiado confundida, ¿podía seguir besando a Quinn? ¿eso sería engañar a Brody? ¿Qué quería realmente? Su mente era un desastre, no podía acomodar nada de lo que había sucedido, en tan solo unos minutos, por un loco arrebato de celos sin sentido, cuando vio los labios de Sam estrellándose en los de Quinn. Y ahora ella estaba ahí caminando junto a la rubia. Sin siquiera saber por dónde empezar a contarle.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9:

**-Quinn yo necesito que sepas algo antes de que cuente lo que paso con Brody**- Rachel se posicionaba frente a Quinn para poder mirarla a los ojos, mientras que la rubia solo asintió.

**-Tú no tienes la culpa de ninguna de las decisiones que hemos tomado, quiero dejarte eso en claro, porque lo último que pretendo es sumarte un peso a tu vida.-**

Quinn la miraba confundida y ahora sí que no entendía nada.

**-Tranquila Doc., yo solo quiero estar para ti, ser tu oído, tu hombro, nada más-**

**-Gracias Quinn-**

Caminaron en silencio un tramo más hasta que ambas sin consultárselo a la otra tomaron la decisión de sentarse nuevamente bajo el mismo árbol en el que habían estado horas antes. Había sido un día de locos, eran ya las cinco de la tarde, nadie había comido, y nadie se había quejado de aquello, parecía que a los cuatro sentían un nudo en el estómago, tal vez, era algún tipo de sexto sentido, o alguna clase de premonición, donde estaba claro que esos días de campamento harían un giro de 180º en la vida de cada uno.

**-Quinn, quiero dejar algo en claro-** Rachel juntó valor, tomo mucho aire-** primero pedirte que no me interrumpas, luego que yo hable me dices lo que quieres-**

Quinn sonrío y asintió tranquilamente.

-**Bueno yo no tuve una vida fácil, siempre fui la "rarita" la que tiene dos padres, la que no iba a triunfar, la que tenía problemas, nunca tuve amigos ni cuando era chica ni cuando estaba en la prepa- **Rachel oscilaba su mirada entra sus manos, y la copa de los árboles, buscando tranquilidad y las palabras justas**- todo cambió cuando me fui de Texas a Cambridge, Massachusetts, y comencé mis estudios en Harvard, ahí la gente no sabía mi pasado, pero lo más importante de esto es que nunca lo oculte, jamás mentí sobre mis padres, sobre mi infancia y sobre cómo fue mi vida, ni un solo segundo pensé que mentir me haría la vida más fácil. Sabía que contando todo me podía exponer nuevamente a ser la "rarita", y ahí quedaran mi esperanzas, pero el engaño y la mentira fueron las cosas primordiales que mis padres me enseñaron a evitar-** Rachel clavó sus ojos en Quinn, que la miraba embobada prestando atención a cada palabra que salía de la boca de Rachel, y con un movimiento de cabeza la animó para que siguiera con su relato**.- Y con esto no quiero decir que lo que tú has hecho está mal, nuestras vidas son diferentes y entiendo que nunca hayas podido contar la verdad**- Quinn no había comparado nunca sus vidas, ni porque una era de una forma y la otra todo lo contrario, las palabras de Rachel lejos de molestarle la llenaban de orgullo y coraje para tal vez ella buscar una vida honesta.-

**-Lo se Rach, no pensé en eso, continua por favor.-** le hablo muy suavemente.

**-Bueno te contaba todo eso para hacerte ver que mentir o engañar no están ni estarán nunca dentro de mis planes, no me saldría, mi conciencia no me deja pasar ni una mentirita piadosa**- le comento con una pequeña sonrisa**.- Brody llegó a mi vida en una marcha por el orgullo gay, se lo veía feliz y sin problemas, con su sonrisa dominando todo, y su sentido del humor haciendo reír a todos, coincidimos en unos de los pub donde continuó la fiesta y hablamos toda la noche sin parar de reírnos, el creía que yo era lesbiana, y yo estaba convencida de que el era gay**- Quinn largó una sincera carcajada imaginándose la situación de aquellos dos, años atrás, contagiando a Rachel que no pudo evitar reír también.

**-Y que paso?- **

-**Bueno nos pasamos los teléfonos, y me llamo, nos juntamos a tomar un café y entre cosas y cosa quedó claro que yo había ido por mis papás y que el había ido por sus mamas. Quinn yo me enamore locamente de Brody, pero no solo de él, de todo su entorno, de su hermana, de sus amigos, de sus madres. El me otorgó todo lo que yo nunca había tenido, el es mi familia, y lo va a seguir siendo siempre-** Quinn sintió como si su corazón se estuviera quebrando a la mitad, pero no hizo nada, se quedo quieta en su lugar, aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban hacer acto de presencia, Rachel se giró a verla a los ojos, y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía por lo que no perdió más tiempo y continuó hablando.

**-Hoy cuando salí corriendo del muelle, fue porque no pude aguantar ver que Sam te besara, dentro mío algo comenzó a los gritos pidiéndome que empujara al rubio al agua y te besara yo en su lugar, reclamaba tus labios como míos.**- una luz de esperanza se prendió para Quinn, mientras que Rachel se enrojecía de la vergüenza por haber admitido tan sueltamente sus celos.- **Cuando Brody me alcanzó yo estaba enloquecida daba vueltas sin parar de caminar, pensando en mil cosas y en nada a la vez. Él me conoce como nadie en este mundo y yo igual a él, puso las palabras justas en su boca para decirme que nosotros nos amamos, pero que ya no estamos enamorados, y que esta relación así forzada es ridículo.**

Quinn levantó la mirada no pudiendo creer lo que estaba escuchando y buscó los ojos de la morena para chocarlos con los de ella, pero cuando vio el dolor en Rachel, su felicidad se extinguió y solo hizo lo que una amiga haría, abrazarla. Y la abrazo mientras le dejaba suaves caricias en un se espalda, hasta que Rachel lentamente se separó y volvió a tomar aire para continuar.

**-Decidimos que tomarnos un tiempo y pensar en que es lo que realmente queremos es lo mejor para los dos, para no seguir lastimándonos. Por eso quiero dejarte en claro como te dije al principio que esto no es tu culpa, tu presencia en mi vida es una gran cantidad de aire puro, es volver a sonreír inconscientemente, es levantarme con ganas de verte a cada segundo, pero no el detonante de mi relación**- Quinn realmente no entendía a donde quería llegar Rachel por lo que solo escuchaba atentamente. –**Quinn hacía más de tres meses que no teníamos sexo, como un mes que no nos damos un beso, y mucho tiempo más donde los apelativos cariñosos habían dejado de existir, no recuerdo la última vez que Brody me llamo amor, cariño, o Mumi como a él le gustaba, ni cuando yo deje de decirle gordo, cariño o Toto como a mí me gustaba, nuestras conversaciones solo son discusiones por dinero para el centro, o cosas que hay que comprar y no podemos. Por lo que este tiempo o ruptura no tiene nada que ver contigo-**

**Entonces que fue para ti lo que pasó entre nosotras**- Quinn tembló en cada palabra que de su boca había salido, pero se tranquilizó al ver la sonrisa de Rachel.

-**Quinn tu me gustas, y me gustas mucho, yo te necesito en mi vida, y ten por seguro que no te voy a dejar ir así como así, todo lo que te conté antes es para que no sientas culpa de nada, que veas que si bien tu llegada a mi vida puede haber sido lo que me quitó la venda de mis ojos, no eres tú la culpable de nada-** Rachel tomo la mano de Quinn y continuó- **Bueno eres la culpable de que mi corazón de vez en cuando se salte un latir, o de que mi sonrisa se haga más grande, pero solo de eso-** termino sonriendo. **–Pero hay algo más, como te dije antes, esto es un tiempo con Brody, yo no puedo decirte ahora que no voy a volver con el, ni voy a engañarlos a ninguno de los dos con palabras bonitas, este momento me lo voy a tomar para mi, no voy a empezar algo contigo sin saber si realmente estoy segura de ello, por lo cual voy a necesitar que respetes mi decisión pero que no te vayas de mi lado, se que es egoísta lo que te estoy pidiendo, pero puedo darte la garantía de que no te voy a mentir en nada**- Quinn la miró y tomo aire ahora le tocaba a ella hablar.

**-Creo que es lo mejor, yo no voy a mentirte tampoco, creo que no puedo mentirte a ti, eres con la única persona que me pasa esto-** Quinn agacho su cabeza, buscando ordenar las palabras y continuó**- Me gustas Rach, y demasiado, nunca había tenido el valor de aceptar todo esto hasta que apareciste en mi vida, eres demasiado importante para mi, y entiendo cada palabra que has dicho, y también las comparto, porque yo también necesito tiempo, está Sam, que es el hombre más bueno y humano que he conocido en mi vida, mas de mil veces me he maldecido por no amarlo, porque de verdad que se lo merece, y más que nadie**- sus manos estaban entrelazadas, y ahora si hablaban mirándose a los ojos- **y por otro lado está mi padre, debo pensar como haré, debo lograr hacerme a la idea de que lo voy a perder para siempre, porque aunque tu tomes la decisión de que Brody es el amor de tu vida, yo no voy a volver a vivir una vida llena de mentiras, se lo debo a Luke, y sobretodo me lo debo a mi misma. En esta semana hablaré con Sam, no le voy a decir la verdad, todavía no tengo las fuerzas necesarias para decirle que siempre lo engañe haciéndole creer cosas que no son, ni serán, pero si lo voy a dejar, le voy a dar la oportunidad de que conozca a alguien que de verdad lo ame como él se merece**.- Rachel iba a interrumpir, pero un dedo sobre sus labios se lo impidió-** Rach esto que voy hacer tampoco es tu culpa, tal vez tu también fuiste quien me quito la venda de mis ojos, y quien me hace sonreír, pero es algo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, y te lo agradezco infinitamente, me has dado las fuerzas necesarias para buscar una vida honesta, pero no es por ti que lo hago, es por mí. Y por supuesto que no me voy a alejar de tu vida, seremos amigas, que se tienen una profunda atracción, pero que el tiempo decidirá si debemos estar juntas, o nuestro lugar es con otras personas.**

Ambas tenían lágrimas bajándoles por sus ojos, habían sido completamente honestas, no se habían guardado nada, y sobretodo no se estaban lastimando, comenzarían una amistad, sincera, sabiendo que se atraían con locura, pero que muchas cosas estaban primero, y estaban felices de que así sea.

Se pararon de aquel árbol se fundieron en un abrazo, que nuevamente les hizo sentir esas sensaciones hermosas, pero ahora ambas sabían lo que pasaba con la otra.

**-Deja de hacerme temblar en tus brazos, que es un poco vergonzoso-** Bromeo Rachel para sacarle peso a la situación.

**-Yo dejo de hacerte temblar, pero tu deja de hacerme estremecer, que me da frio**- Replicó Quinn, aún sosteniendo a la morena en sus brazos.

Lentamente se separaron para mirarse a los ojos, y era imposible negarse la loca atracción y deseo que sentían una por la otra.

**-Esto va a ser muy muy difícil**- le dijo Rachel ya tomando distancia de la rubia.

-**Demasiado difícil-** contestó Quinn caminando a su lado, rumbo a las carpas para encontrarse con los otros dos, para pasar la última noche en aquel lugar, en el que ambas se animaron a sincerarse con todos pero más importantes con ellas mismas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10:**

Tranquilamente las dos volvieron al campamento, donde se encontraron a Sam y Brody intentando hacer de comer.

**-¿Donde estaban?-** Sam se acercaba mientras que Brody solo les regalo una sonrisa triste

**-Estábamos caminando por el bosque, hay lugares realmente lindos-** le contestó Quinn mientras se acercaba a ver qué era lo que estaban cocinando.

-**Mmmm esto tiene pinta de que vamos a morir intoxicados-**

-**Si no se hubieran perdido por tres horas, podrían haber ayudado-** Se cruzó de brazos el rubio mirándolas con el ceño fruncido.

**-¿Tres horas?-** pregunto Rachel no pudiendo creer el tiempo que había pasado.

-**Así es Rach, ya estábamos por salir a buscarlas, pero Brody insistió en que estaban bien**

Rachel miró a Brody que seguía revolviendo la especie de fideos que estaban intentando hacer en la pequeña fogata que tenían prendida y tranquilamente se acercó a él.

**-¿Estás bien?**

**-Si Rach, tranquila, todo está bien, o lo mejor que puedo-** dijo él sonriéndole con un dejo de nostalgia, que ella entendió a la perfección, y solo pudo imitarlo alejándose un poco.

Quinn estaba ayudando a Sam a buscar más troncos para la fogata.

**-Hey amor, que tal la estás pasando-**

**-Bien Sam, creo que ha sido renovador el campamento, no se, me siento como feliz-**

**-Creo que es la primera vez que te escucho decir que estas feliz-** le dijo Sam acercándose de a poco. La rubia solo lo miró y siguió con lo suyo. –**Y si probamos cosas nuevas, no se, que te parece hacerlo en el medio de los árboles**- se insinuó directamente el rubio.

Quinn lo miró y no pudo evitar largar una sonora carcajada, ridiculizando la idea.

**-Estás loco**

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?, sería una re buena idea, ya que no tenemos carpa para hacerlo, podríamos intentarlo acá, vamos Quinn, ya hace mucho-** se puso más serio

**-No Sam, ni se te ocurra, de verdad, que lo último que quiero es eso- **sonó tan fría que ella misma se arrepintió. Sam solo la miró resignado y siguieron con su tarea.

Al volver el panorama se sentía raro, Rachel estaba sentada en una sillita, mientras que Brody estaba en otra, pero no hablaban, estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, tanto así que no sintieron como Sam les hablaba.

**-Hey, despierten-** les volvió hablar.

-**Uh si Sam perdón, no te escuche, que decías-** Pregunto Rachel cordialmente mientras de reojo miraba a Quinn y Brody, Brody y Quinn.

-**Decía que ya está la comida-**

Los cuatros se sentaron, y el único que hablaba era Sam, que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. La cena fue bastante incómoda, y tanto Brody, Rachel como Quinn, estuvieron de acuerdo con que era mejor ir a descansar, ninguno de los tres estaba para más emociones, y aunque apenas eran las 10 de la noche, la idea de no hablar con nadie era la mejor de todas. Sam resignado siguió a los demás.

Como la noche anterior los hombres fueron a la punta de la tienda, mientras que ellas dos se acomodaron en el medio. Solo que esta vez no se dieron la espalda. Ambas estaban boca arriba, con los ojos abiertos como platos mirando el techo, mientras sus pensamientos eran incesantes.

Brody se acostó dando la espalda a Rachel y se abrazó a si mismo, mientras que Sam tenía abrazada a la rubia por la cintura.

La situación estaba sacando de quicio a Rachel, por más que lo intentara sus celos le molestaban, no le gustaba que Sam abrazara a la rubia, pero nada podía hacer ya habían dejado las cosas en claro, y hacer algo era contradecirse ella misma. Pero evidentemente su cuerpo reaccionaba a su malestar largando fuertes suspiros, y moviéndose incómodamente a cada segundo.

Los hechos no pasaron desapercibidos para Quinn, que de reojo la observaba, realmente no sabía qué era lo que le molestaba a Rachel, para Quinn había dos opciones, o que Brody le diera la espalda o que Sam la tenga aferrada de la cintura.

Los brazos de ambas estaban a los costados de sus cuerpo, y Quinn no dudó en probar si su segunda teoría era cierta, con suavidad buscó la mano de Rachel, que no tardó en encontrar, y tranquilamente entrelazo sus dedos con los de la morena, que al sentir lo que Quinn había hecho sonrió y por fin se quedo quieta y tranquila. Quinn que la vio de reojos también sonrió. Y al fin ambas lograron dormir tranquilamente.

No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando un celular comenzó a sonar de manera estridente, provocando que los cuatro despertaran de un salto, y se miraran buscando entender que estaba pasando.

**-Es el celular Rach**- le dijo Brody mientras se enloquecía buscándolo

**-Lo encontré-** avisó la morena mientras veía el nombre de Brittany

Los tres miraban atentos los gestos de Rachel para intentar entender que era lo que pasaba, Quinn miró la hora y eran las dos de la mañana, nada bueno podía estar pasando.

**-Si Britt tranquila, si obvio atiéndelas… no no… ya… ya salimos para allá… si… no se… hay sueros y calmantes en el tercer estante… ponle una intravenosa de Eritromicina solamente… si si es ese… si cuando llegue vemos si hay que hacer algo mas fuerte… si si lo sé… pero… ok ok… ya vamos**..- Rachel corto la conversación y 3 pares de ojos estaban enfocados en ella.

**-Brody tenemos que irnos ya, llegó al centro una chica con sus madres, las echaron del hospital cuando se enteraron que tiene dos mamás, tiene 4 añitos nomás y tiene una neumonía aguda, Britt no sabe bien qué hacer, ni que remedios darle, no podemos perder más tiempo**- los cuatro se pararon desesperados, y comenzaron a juntar todo, Quinn y Sam no lo dudaron ni un segundo se irían con ellos para intentar ayudar en lo que sea.

Cuando estaban a punto de irse el teléfono de Rachel volvió a Sonar, y todos quedaron nuevamente atentos a lo que sucedía.

-**Si Britt, no no.. eso no… tranquila.. dale amoxixilina.. no en 40 minutos estamos ahí-** Rachel cortó y repitió la acción comunicando lo que pasaba.

-**Está muy grave, casi no puede respirar, Brody nosotros no podemos atenderla-** La morena fue interrumpida por Quinn.

**-Esperen un segundo, la buscamos y la llevamos a una de mis clínicas, no se duda eso, apuremosno-** cuando Brody iba a subir a su auto, sintió una mano que lo paraba.

**-Brody no te molesta que vaya con Rachel, así mientras vamos llamo a la clínica, y que Rach les diga todo lo que hay que preparar, porque yo no tengo ni idea**- le preguntó tímidamente

**-Obvio Quinn, sube, toma las llaves**- sin más el morocho se fue de copiloto con Sam

Quinn manejaba el auto de Rachel, puso el manos libres y llamó a la clínica.

**_-Clínica Saint Marie, en que podemos ayudarlo_**

**_-Hola, soy Quinn Fabray- _**

**_-Señorita Quinn, en que podemos ayudarla_**

**_-En una hora voy a llegar con una menor de 4 años que necesita atenciones urgentes, ahora le va hablar su doctora que le va a dar todas las indicaciones-_**

**_-Si por supuesto-_**

Quinn miró a Rachel animándola a hablar**_._**

**_-Hola que tal, habla la doctora Berry, vamos a necesitar, tubos de oxigeno, instrumentos de intubación, dos enfermeras, y los antibióticos correspondientes, es una paciente con neumonía aguda, que necesita asistencia de urgencia, en lo posible si puede contactar con un especialista también lo agradecería._**

**_-Por supuesto doctora Berry, acá los esperamos._**

**_-Muchas gracias._**

La llamada dio por terminada, y con ella ambas soltaron un gran suspiro.

**-Gracias Quinn, no sabes lo importante que es lo que estás haciendo**- Rachel se tranquilizaba mientras miraba a la rubia.

**-Rach esto no es nada, nadie puede dejar a una nena desprotegida-**

-**Tu padre, se va a enterar, y se va a enterar que fuiste tú la que las llevaste, ¿no las irá a echar?,¿ no te hará nada a ti?-** la morena volvía a preocuparse.

-**Rach, dos cosas, no puede echarlas porque yo soy dueña del 50% de todas las clínicas que el maneja-** Rachel la miró sorprendida**- Larga historia que después te voy a contar**- Rachel asintió.

**-Y segundo, que lo que haga conmigo ya no me importa, estos días me hicieron dar cuenta de lo equivocada que he vivido haciéndole caso, es un animal, y si el no quiere cambiar, no voy a ser yo quien lo pierda a él, va a ser él quien me pierda a mi**

**-No sabes cuánto me alegra escucharte así tan decidida-**

**-Te lo debo a ti Rach-**

Rachel puso su mano sobre la pierna de Quinn, y la apretó demostrándole lo que sentía, la rubia bajo su mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar al centro, habían logrado llegar en tiempo record, solo 30 minutos se demoraron.

Los cuatros bajaron corriendo, al entrar se encontraron con las dos jóvenes madres de la niña que no tenían mas de 25 años, y caminaban ansiosamente por toda la sala. Fue Rachel quien habló primero.

-**Hola soy la doctora Rachel Berry- **se presentó

**-Hola somos July y Regina-** hablo la más pequeña de las dos presentando a ambas, mientras se daban la mano con Rachel. **–April está con la enfermera en la habitación, se había tranquilizado un poco, pero nos hizo salir de la habitación.**

**-Si es lo mejor, si me permite, voy a entrar a verla, si?-** ambas mujeres asintieron sin decir ni una palabra.

Rachel se apresuró a entrar, mientras los otros tres se quedaron afuera hablando con las mujeres para intentar brindar un poco de tranquilidad.

**-Britt, ¿Cómo está?-** pregunto la doctora. Brittany se acercó con una sonrisa y la abrazó fuertemente.

**-No lo se Rach, hace un ratito le costaba mucho respirar, ya no sabía que hacer-** contesto Brittany mientras Rachel ya estaba revisando todo en la pequeña.

-**Está bien Britt, demasiado hiciste, hazme un favor y llama a Quinn-** Brittany solo asintió y salió de la habitación.

**-Vamos pequeña, respira tranquila, todo estará bien**- Rachel acariciaba el rostro de la niña mientras le hablaba para ver si lograrla de alguna forma tranquilizarla.

Quinn no tardo en ingresar a la habitación.

-**Rach-** susurró

**-¡Quinn!, hay que llamar una ambulancia, necesita intubación urgentemente, a penas respira- **

Quinn no dudo un segundo y realizo la llamada. Ambas salieron e informaron a las madres que enseguida llegaría una ambulancia a buscar a April.

-**Pero, nos van a echar, no hay ningún lado en esta ciudad que acepte que somos gente y no animales**- Contesto indignada Regina.

**-Tranquila, verás que esta vez todo saldrá bien**- Brody intervino tranquilizando a la mujer.

**-¿A dónde la llevaran?-** pregunto July

**-A la clínica Saint Marie**- dijo con seguridad la rubia, ganándose la mirada confundida de Brody y Sam que no entendían nada.

**-¿Qué?-** preguntaron exaltadas ambas madres a la ves

**-No de ninguna manera, el animal del dueño fue quien nos echo hoy a la noche- **

Solo fue escuchar esas palabras para que a Quinn se le congelara el alma.

-**Eso no volverá a pasar, se los aseguro-** Rachel salía al rescate de la rubia que no podía hablar.

**-No no lo se-** las mujeres tenían miles de dudas, hacia apenas unas horas, Russell Fabray las había echado como perros a la calle, gritando en el lugar, que en su clínica no entraban personas promiscuas y pecadoras.

Quinn reaccionó.

-**Yo soy dueña de la mitad de esa clínica, y tienen mi palabra de que atenderán a la pequeña con lo mejor de todo.**

Las mujeres la miraron sorprendida, y cuando la más irreverente estuvo a punto de comenzar a insultar a la rubia, por la clase de lugar que tenía en su poder. El sonido de la ambulancia interrumpía las palabras. En pocos segundos entraron dos enfermeros con todo lo necesario para trasladar a la pequeña.

Rachel y Quinn seguían a la ambulancia desde el auto de la morena, mientras Brody y Sam se habían quedado en el centro, por cualquier cosa que pasara y tuvieran que regresar.

**-¿Tu padre estará?-** pregunto tímidamente Rachel

**-No..no lo se Rach-**

**-¿Qué haremos si está?, sabes que si me ve contigo es capaz de matarme, ¿no?**

**-No lo dejaré, para que haga eso, deberá pasar por mi cadáver**- le dijo la rubia con seguridad mirándola a los ojos por unos segundos.

-**Yo estaré siempre a tu lado, si llega a estar no le tengas miedo, saldremos de esta- **

N/A: SE QUE DIJE QUE LA HISTORIA NO IBA A TENER MAS DE 10 CAP, PERO EVIDENTEMENTE EN MI CABEZA LAS COSAS SE DESARROLLABAN MÁS RÁPIDO... ASÍ QUE SERÁ UN POCO MÁS LARGA... Y ESTA VEZ NO VOY DECIR CUANTO MÁS, PORQUE REALMENTE NO LO SE... LES AGRADESCO POR TODOS LOS RW, LOS FAVORITOS Y LAS ALERTAS... ESPERO SIGA SIENDO DE SU AGRADO.. SALUDOS


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Daban las 9 de la mañana del domingo y ambas seguían en la clínica supervisando que todo siguiera en orden. Por suerte para todos Russell no se encontraba allí y Quinn dio la orden de que no se le informara nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

April había tenido una leve mejora gracias a la intubación, y que podía respirar artificialmente, July y Regina agradecieron inmensamente a Rachel, que no se quería mover de aquel lugar bajo ningún concepto. Primero porque la niña era su paciente, y segundo porque no dejaría a Quinn sola en el caso de que Russell hiciera acto de presencia.

Las dos estaban sentadas en la sala de espera continua a la habitación de la pequeña.

**-Rach**- susurro Quinn para llamar la atención de la morena que fruto del cansancio había cerrado los ojos.

**-¿Si?-** pregunto mirándola a los ojos, estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra.

**-¿Te gustaría trabajar aquí?-** Rachel la miró y no tardo mucho en contestar.

**-La verdad es que me gustaría, pero no por trabajar aquí en sí, si no que para lograr obtener plata para el centro, para devolver el dinero que nos han dado mis padres, y la madres de Brody, y para no perder mi casa, que ya va por la segunda hipoteca, pero si es por trabajar bajo las ordenes de Russell, por supuesto que no quiero.- **fue firme y sincera fiel a su estilo.** -¿Por qué me lo preguntas?**

**-Bueno, es que hay algo que me está dando vueltas en la cabeza, pero es complicado, y no se si realmente lo podría lograr- **Quinn logró que Rachel se sentara derecha y la mirara como intentando saber que era lo que la rubia pensaba, pero Quinn no decía nada y a la doctora se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

-**Quinn, puedes decirme que estas pensando-**

Quinn la miró y sonrió, asintiendo.

-**Primero voy a contarte porque tengo el 50% de las 4 clínicas que maneja mi padre-** Rachel hizo un gesto con su cabeza para que la rubia siguiera.

-**Las clínicas en realidad las fundo mi abuelo, Richard Boths, el padre de mi mamá, cuando el murió quedo todo en su poder, ella era neurocirujana, estudiando conoció a mi papá y juntos se hicieron cargo del manejo de las clínicas-** Quinn suspiraba, hablar de su madre aún era difícil para ella.

-**Mamá creo que nunca terminó de confiar en Russell, porque dejo aclarado en su testamento muchos años antes a que falleciera, que si algo le pasaba, si o si el 50% de las cuatro clínicas tenían que estar a mi nombre, y que ninguna decisión se podía tomar si yo no aceptaba.**

Rachel la miró sorprendida, ese era un dato con suma importancia.

-**Russell solo tiene un 30% de las acciones, el 20% restante está dividido en otros doctores que estaban interesados y yo di permiso para que se vendiera-**

**-Espera eso quiere decir, que las clínicas son tuyas-** Ahora si que Rachel no podía creer nada.

**-Si en teoría si, pero yo nunca me hice cargo de ninguna, cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad firme un poder por 10 años donde le daba autorización a Russell para que administre mis acciones y tome las decisiones por mi, en esos momentos lo último que quería era rodearme de doctores y esas cosas, por eso estudié marketing, no quería saber nada con la medicina.-**

**-O sea que si apareciera ahora nos podría echar-** Rachel se asustó

**-No Doc, si apareciera y quisiera echarnos o lo que sea, llamo a mi abogada y ese contrato se rompe, o lo que fuera, eso es lo que estoy pensando, llamar a Santana, que es mi mejor amiga y abogada, para que me devuelvan el poder de las clínicas, y cambiar todo.**

**-Quinn eso es muy arriesgado, tu padre te va a odiar-**

**-Rach por ahora es solo un pensamiento, primero debo ver que realmente el es un animal conmigo, o al menos intentar que cambie estas clase de cosas, como echar a esa pobre niña, si no lo obtengo por las buenas, te prometo que no me importa que me odie, son mis clínicas, y las voy a recuperar**-

Rachel la miraba con admiración, la rubia había logrado cambiar de la noche a la mañana, o tal vez solo se había animado a ser ella misma, dejar la falsedad atrás.

**-Eso es increíble Quinn, es impresionante lo que estás pensando, es.. es..-** Rachel se paró de la silla y animó a Quinn que haga lo mismo, para poder abrazarla como se lo merecía.**-Quinn eres un Ángel-** le susurró al odio aún pegada a su cuerpo.

-**Te lo debo a ti mi Doc-** de a poco se fueron separando y nuevamente sus rostros quedaron muy juntos, ambas se miraban intensamente, y la atracción era tanta, que a punto de olvidarse de todo lo que había hablado estuvieron, pero fueron fuertes y con la piel estremecida se separaron, regalándose una sonrisa que decía todo lo que estaban sintiendo.

Una voz interrumpió el intenso momento

**-Quinn, ¿Qué es todo esto?-** Quinn tembló esa voz la conocía mejor que nadie.

-**Pa..papá-**

Quinn miró a su padre por encima de Rachel que estaba de espaldas a Russell, que aún no la había reconocido.

**-Me dijeron que entraste a la clínica con una doctora y un pequeña de 4 años ayer, ¿qué pasó hija?-** pregunto tranquilamente, evidentemente aún no sabía de que se trataba.

**-Si papá era una nena que tiene neumonía aguda y necesitaba cuidados con urgencia-** contesto evadiendo el tema

**-No entiendo Quinn, tu eres amiga de sus padres, o amigos de Sam, como llegó a ti una niña en la madrugada-**

Rachel tomó coraje y se dio vuelta enfrentando a Russell, que casi se le salieron los ojos de lugar cuando descubrió a Rachel enfrente suyo

**-¿Berry?-**

**-Russell tanto tiempo-** contesto la doctora con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro

**-Pero qué diablos es todo esto, Quinn esta es la doctora con la que viniste**

**-Si papá, y la pequeña que está internada es la que tu mismo echaste ayer-** fue firme y sin vacilaciones, tener a Rachel a su lado le estaba dando toda la fuerza que necesitaba

**-¿Cómo?.. No no.. Tu no puedes hacer eso, esa gente es enferma, pecaminosa, como esta que está a tu lado-** contesto señalando a Rachel

**-Papá no te lo permito, Rachel me salvó la vida, y le salvó la vida a esta niña-**

-**Te va a lavar el cerebro como hizo con Luke, está enferma Quinn-** grito exaltado

Rachel se posiciono enfrente del Russell

-**Miré señor Fabray, nunca le he faltado el respeto a usted, y nunca lo haré porque esa gente enferma que usted dice, son mis padres, y me criaron mucho mejor de lo que hacen muchas parejas heterosexuales que les prohíben a sus hijos ser felices-**

**-No pienso gastar saliva contigo "rarita", Quinn ven a mi oficina, esto no va a quedar así-** ordenó

**-papá no voy a ir a ningún lado, y acostúmbrate porque de ahora en más las decisiones las tomo yo- **

Russell se puso rojo de ira, pero fiel a su estilo, largó una carcajada

-**Tú no puedes tomar ninguna decisión, recuerda que tengo un poder, al menos por tres años más-**

**-Es un contrato, y como todo contrato puede romperse, y deja de una vez de tratar a la gente como animales, cuando son mucho mejores que tu-** le grito saliendo toda su ira de adentro.

**-Ya te lavó el cerebro evidentemente, pareces tu tío, lo que me falta ahora es que me digas que eres lesbiana y listo cartón lleno-**

**-Y si lo fuera, que harías, me echarías a la calle como a Luke, me dejarías sin nada**- le contesto firmemente, Quinn no estaba en sí, jamás se imagino que todo saldría de esa manera.

**-Se que no lo eres hija, yo te crie bien, y bajo las órdenes de Dios, por eso duermo tranquilo todas las noches y no sé de dónde has sacado todo eso de lo de tu tío, aunque viendo con quien te juntas, ya puedo imaginarlo. **

**-Pues te equivocas, soy lesbiana y ni tú ni tu Dios me harán volver a vivir una vida llena de mentiras y sufrimiento, por miedo a aceptarme a mi misma, siempre lo he sido, me gustan las mujeres, todas, y sabes que más, quiero a Rachel, y de verdad que la quiero**- le grito

Esta vez no solo se sorprendió Russell, si no que Rachel quedó estática y una increíble sonrisa y fuerzas entraron a su cuerpo que la llevaron hacer algo que nunca había imaginado.

Agarró a Quinn firmemente del rostro, y sin pensarlo junto sus labios con los de la rubia, y se fundieron en un beso cargado de miles de cosas, sensaciones perfectas mezcladas con el miedo propio de estar desafiando a Russell de aquella manera

No llegaron a pasar 10 segundos, cuando un empujón hizo caer a Rachel.

Todo lo demás pasó demasiado rápido, Quinn gritaba desesperada de que lo odiaba, que es un animal y que le quitaría absolutamente todas las clínicas, mientras levantaba a Rachel del piso, un enfermero llego a socorrer a Rachel, porque los gritos eran demasiado fuertes y toda la clínica estaba siendo testigo privilegiado de lo que sucedía entre los tres.

**-No la levantes o te quedas sin trabajo ahora mismo-** amenazo Russel al joven

-**Tu te vas a quedar sin trabajo Padre, porque te lo prometo aquí y ahora, que no te quedará ni el 1% de las clínicas, no se como haré pero te sacaré todo.**

**-Mira Quinn, una vez dejé a mi hermano sin todo por ser enfermo, ser gay no es algo normal, no puedes andar acostándote con mujeres por instinto, y no dudes de que también te lo haré a ti, ninguna hija mía va a ser una "rarita"-**

Rachel que nuevamente entraba en la batalla, iba a hablar pero Quinn le sujeto la mano fuertemente dándole a entender que esa pelea era de ella, que la dejara

**-Padre, haz lo que se te venga en ganas, pero nadie se va a marchar de aquí y nadie va a ser despedido-** iba a seguir hablando pero Russell la interrumpió

**-Todavía está todo bajo mi poder Quinn, hasta que no logres romper ese contrato yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, y en este momento estoy haciendo que se vayan ustedes dos y la familia de enfermas que hay en la habitación-**

Russell les dio la espalda y comenzó a llamar a seguridad para que saquen a las 5 personas de su clínica ya misma.

Rachel por ser doctora solo pudo pensar en la pequeña niña que quedaría sin ser atendida nuevamente y logro reaccionar.

**-Quinn… Bonita-** la llamó Rachel dulcemente, logrando que la rubia la mirara mientras caían grandes lágrimas por sus ojos**. –Debemos sacar los instrumentos para atender a April en el centro, hay que llevarlo con nosotras, eso es lo más importante en este momento, si no la niña puede morir**- Quinn asintió y antes de comenzar a llamar a uno de sus mejores amigos que era doctor de la clínica para pedirle su ayuda, se tiró a los brazos de Rachel para buscar la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir adelante después de todo lo sucedido.

-**Quinn, tranquila, ya vamos a solucionar todo, y no estás sola, si linda?-**

Quinn convulsionaba a cada palabra dulce de Rachel a pesar de todo lo que había pasado con su padre aún sentía los tibios labios de la morena sobre los de ella.

**-Gracias por todo Rach-**

Rachel la apretó entre sus brazos y le dejo un suave beso en sus labios, apenas un roce, pero lo suficiente para que ambas retomen las fuerzas para rescatar a la niña que nuevamente estaba por ser echada de la clínica.

Quinn tomó su teléfono y rápidamente marcó el número de su amigo, que no tardo en contestar, Rachel miraba y escuchaba la interacción rogando de que todo saliera bien.

**-Noah, si si, ya se que es temprano.. no.. necesito tu ayuda… si… ven a la Saint Marie… si si está… ya se… tenemos que sacar una niña a escondidas con todos los aparatos… Puck es serio… no… por favor ayúdame… ok.. Gracias Noah-**

La comunicación terminó, y Rachel esperaba ansiosa

**-Noah nos ayudará, traerá su camioneta, y sacaremos todo lo que necesitamos, si nos descubre no me importa a la niña la salvamos si o si. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12:**

Tres días habían pasado de toda la locura ocurrida aquel domingo fatídico como lo había apodado Quinn. Para suerte de todos habían logrado sacar a la pequeña de la clínica, y Russell no había tomado ninguna represalia, hecho que hacía dudar a la rubia de cómo seguirían las cosas.

Quinn le había contado a Sam la mitad de la historia, la parte del beso con Rachel y su revelación se la había omitido, pero sabía que aunque no había estado en sus planes debería de contarle toda la verdad, porque demasiada gente se había enterado por la reacción exagerada que habían tomado ella y Rachel en la mitad de la parte publica de la clínica.

Rachel por otro lado se había dedicado a full time a cuidar de la pequeña mientras que Brody hacia sesiones con las madres para ayudarlas a superar tanto rechazo por la sociedad.

Por esos tres días el acuerdo de que Brody dormiría en el centro y Rachel en su casa, había sido cambiado, invirtiendo los roles, Rachel no se quería separar de la pequeña bajo ningún concepto.

Quinn y Sam fueron todos los días al centro a ayudarlos, tanto económicamente como parte de apoyo.

Entre las dos jóvenes no había vuelto a pasar nada, no habían podido hablar de aquel beso escandaloso que se había producido el domingo a la mañana, ni de los sentimientos de la rubia para la doctora.

Era jueves a la siesta y como todos los días era Quinn quien ingresaba portando cuatro vasos de café. Uno para Rachel, otros dos para las madres de la pequeña y el último para ella.

July y Regina estaban en la habitación junto a su hija, mientras que Rachel estaba sumamente concentrada sacando cuentas, para ver si llegaban a comprar los antibióticos que necesitaba, estaba tan ensimismada que no escucho a Quinn adentrarse lentamente.

La rubia se dio cuenta y se acerco por la espalda, lentamente acomodó su cabeza en la oreja de la morena y le susurro

**-Hermosa-** la reacción de Rachel fue tan exagerada que a punto estuvo de tirar a Quinn al suelo.

**-¡Quinn! Casi me matas- **

**-Hola Doc-** contesto tranquilamente, acercándose para dejarle un prolongado beso en su mejilla que ambas disfrutaban.

**-Trajiste café, eres mi persona favorita en el mundo-** contesto la morena sacando uno de los vasos alegremente.

**-¿Qué hacías?-**

**-Emm nada importante-** Rachel no quería decirle a Quinn que estaba intentado hacer magia para poder comprar antibióticos, demasiado había ayudado como para que siga teniendo que poner más dinero. Porque obviamente que la rubia cumplió su promesa y el día anterior les dio los $5000 dólares semanales que correspondían, aunque la sesión psicológica con Brody había sido suspendida por unas semanas hasta que todos se tranquilizara, además Quinn tenía pensado hablar con los dos y disculparse pero que ella iba a cambiar de psicólogo porque la situación lo ameritaba.

**-Vamos Rach, dime qué pasa, te conozco-**

**-Ok, estaba sacando cuentas para comprar unos antibióticos-** Rachel se resigno sabia que podían estar tres horas discutiendo si no lo decía, ya había sucedido lo mismo el martes cuando Quinn se quiso quedar a dormir con ella en el centro y Rachel se oponía, para suerte de la morena, una llamada de la abogada de Quinn había hecho desistir de la idea a la rubia.

**-¿Cuánto dinero necesitan?**

**-No importa demasiado has hecho todo esto es abusivo-**

**-Mira Rachel, te voy a ser completamente sincera, nada es demasiado para lo que haces aquí, y quiero dejarte en claro que a partir de ahora yo también seré parte de este centro, no quiero que pasen más cosas por culpa de un dinero al que yo puedo acceder fácilmente-**

**-Co.. como que tu serás parte?**

**-Eh si bueno, lo que quiero decir, es que**- Quinn no se animaba a soltar lo que su cabeza pensaba era romper todas las reglas que habían impuesto el sábado en el campamento, pero es que habían pasado tantas cosas, que esa charla parecía que había sucedido hacia un año.

**-Vamos Bonita dime que pasa por esa cabeza- **

**-Ok, te lo diré, pero no te lo tomes a mal, ok**

**-Si Quinn dime**

**-Yo voy a ser parte de cada cosa que tu hagas en tu vida, de cada cosa que tu toques, tu mires, o tú quieras, no voy a dejarte sola en nada, y si la vida quiere que sea como amiga, pues como amiga será, pero mis intensiones no son de amiga, son de mucho más que eso-** se sinceró

Rachel la miró atónita, pero era inevitable que una sonrisa se escapara de su rostro, después de lo que pasó en la clínica frente a Russell le era imposible no querer besar a Quinn a cada momento, y por más tiempo que ella haya pedido, y por mas que no quería lastimar a Brody ella quería estar con la rubia.

**-Quinn, tenemos que hablar-**

La rubia se asustó de tal manera por la seriedad en esas palabras que casi le dice que se olvide de lo que dijo, pero luego se acordó que se había prometido no ser más la misma cobarde y afrontar las situaciones.

**-Dime Rach-**

**-Voy hablar con Brody y le voy a contar lo que pasa entre nosotras, Quinn no puedo dejar de pensar en el beso del domingo, ni en lo del viernes a la noche, ni como logré dormirme el sábado cuando sentí tu mano junto a la mía, te necesito, y necesito estar contigo-**

Quinn sonrió de una manera tan esplendida que a Rachel no le quedo otra que abrazarla fuertemente.

**-Rach, espera**- la rubia se separó un poco del cuerpo de la doctora- **me encanta todo lo que dijiste y por demás sabes que muero por intentar algo contigo, pero hay que hacer las cosas bien, hasta que yo no hable con Sam y tu no hables con Brody, sigamos con el acuerdo del sábado, yo demasiado voy a lastimarlo como para también sumarle que le fui infiel, no me parece justo para ninguno de los cuatro.-**

**-Eres perfecta, por supuesto que haremos las cosas bien-**

**-Rach, antes que nada necesito saber algo-**

**-Dime-**

**-¿Qué sientes por Brody en estos momentos?-** pregunto completamente temerosa

**-Quinn yo necesito que entiendas que a Brody lo voy a amar toda la vida, no como lo hacía antes, no como amante, pero si como parte de mi familia, y si todo esto entre nosotras sigue, tienes que saber que si Brody no decide apartarse de mí, el siempre va a estar en mi vida, y siempre ocupará un lugar sumamente importante, porque mucho más que un novio para mí ha sido mi sostén, el y toda su familia-** Rachel no iba a perder a Brody si el morocho se lo permitía y eso era algo que ella tenía muy en claro, antes que un novio, Brody era su mejor amigo.

-**Lo entiendo completamente, igual lo mismo digo yo por Sam-**

**-Perfecto, cosas claras nuevamente-**

**-Bueno y cuando tienes pensado hablar con Brody-**

**-Desde el martes que lo estoy pensando, y lo vengo posponiendo porque no me animo, pero creo que si no falla nada esta tarde, luego de su sesión de grupo lo haré-** contesto la doctora firmemente**. –Y tu con Sam?**

**-Pensaba hacerlo hoy, no se como todavía no se ha enterado de todo lo que pasó en la clínica, si quiero hacer las cosas bien no puedo posponerlo más-**

**-Me parece perfecto-**

Ambas se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, era tan raro, tan ortodoxo, y organizado todo, que parecía irreal, tantas ganas de besarse y abrazarse sentían, y a la vez eran mayores las fuerzas para no lastimar a la gente que amaban. Tuvieron que hacer mucho esfuerzo para alejarse e intentar volver a la normalidad.

-**Quinn, que pasó con tu abogada?**

Quinn se había ido el martes a la noche comentándole que su amiga y abogada Santana llegaba desde New York exclusivamente para ayudarla a resolver todo el caso.

**-Uff le conté toda la verdad a San, lo que paso entre nosotras, lo que pasó con mi tío, la clase de persona que es mi padre, y todo lo que quería hacer, al principio se sorprendió y mucho, y luego como siempre ha hecho me contuvo, prometiéndome que no iba a pasar de la semana que viene para que ese poder quedara anulado, lo que si íbamos a necesitar a July y Regina como testigo y a ti también**- Quinn tomó aire mientras Rachel la miraba asintiendo. **–Pero no te preocupes, ella vendrá en estos días para aquí y explicará bien todo el tema, y así todos nos pondremos de acuerdo y saldremos de esta-**

**-Y que te dijo cuando le dijiste que te gustan las mujeres, no se lo tomó a mal?-** Rachel no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente asumiera la homosexualidad fácilmente, siempre esperaba la peor reacción en esos temas.

Pero se sorprendió sobre manera cuando Quinn largó una carcajada desconcertándola.

**-No, no vas a poder creer, Santana siempre fue gay, solo que nunca me lo quiso decir porque como yo seguía todas las animaladas que decía mi padre, siempre tuvo miedo de ser sincera conmigo-**

**-No no te lo puedo creer, pero y como nunca te diste cuenta**- pregunto Rachel completamente confundida

-**Sencillo en la secundaria cuando más tiempo pasábamos juntas, siempre salió con hombres, y con muchos debo decir, porque no quería que nadie de esta ciudad lo sepa, y recién salió del closet cuando se fue para Yale, aquí no lo sabe nadie, ni su familia, ni lo sabía yo hasta el martes-**

**-Eso es genial, porque si es así nos ayudará pero entendiéndonos bien lo que queremos decir, y por lo que luchamos.**

**-Si es más seguro que San luego de que venga termine ofreciéndote dinero y su ayuda legal en el centro, ella es así, pero lo que si es que va a pedirte que sea anónimo, porque por lo que me dijo ni siquiera piensa en contar la verdad alguna vez aquí-**

**-Si claro lo entiendo, bueno cuando venga hablaremos, no sabes lo feliz que me pone que las cosas estén saliendo así, me sorprende-**

**-Doc, ya era momento que la vida les devuelva algo de todo lo que ustedes han dado-**

Rachel y Quinn siguieron hablando tranquilamente, guardando una cierta distancia una de la otra, esa era la mejor manera de lograr que las cosas salgan bien.

Rachel intentaba dentro de su cabeza saber cuáles eran exactamente sus sentimientos por Quinn, mientras la veía hablando animadamente sobre anécdotas de su vida en la escuela, contándole la cantidad de travesuras que había hecho con Santana, la doctora quería entender cómo podía ser posible de que ya quisiera a esa rubia de ojos impresionantes que tenía adelante, había pasado todo tan rápido, que era justamente ese factor, el que no la dejaba aceptar querer tanto a alguien, dentro de su lógica era imposible enamorarse o querer a alguien en apenas dos semanas de conocerla. Tenía un miedo atroz a equivocarse, dejando a Brody por intentar algo con alguien que no le daba ninguna clase de seguridad. Pero por otro lado cuando se olvidaba del tiempo que había pasado, estaban las sensaciones que sentía cada vez que Quinn estaba cerca, las cosas que le producía verla y lo feo que era pensar que no la vería más. Pero nuevamente caía por su lógica y volvía el mismo replanteo de que había pasado muy poco tiempo. Todas estas cosas daban vueltas en la cabeza de la doctora, y era precisamente eso lo que no la dejaba ser sincera con sus sentimientos hacia la rubia, y lo que le impedía contarle a Brody todo lo que estaba pasando.

Para Quinn era todo más fácil, para ella no era la primera vez que terminaba queriendo a una mujer de un día para el otro, le había pasado en la universidad con una compañera de estudios que la volvía loca, pero que obviamente no se animó hacer nada, le había pasado con una colega de Sam, a la cual más de una vez se imagino desnuda y recorriendo todo su cuerpo con sus manos. Para ella era una resolución muy simple que nunca si quiera pensó en refutar, reprimirse tanto magnificaban sus sentimientos. Pero había algo que aceptaba, lo que le pasaba con Rachel, nunca antes le había sucedido, si ella había querido o deseado mejor dicho, pero esas tremendas ganas de hacer a otra persona feliz, y de buscar nunca decepcionarla y cuidarla, era la primera vez que le pasaba. Por lo que no era tan difícil darse cuenta que no importaba el tiempo que haya pasado, Rachel para ella, lo era todo.

-**Bueno Doc, ya debo irme, suerte con Brody hoy, y porfa, llámame o escribirme luego, que muero de ansiedad**- le dijo Quinn mientras se iba acercando para despedirse con un abrazo.

**-Lo mismo digo si hablas con Sam**- cerraron las distancias y se fundieron en un abrazo apretándose fuertemente, para darse la seguridad que necesitaban.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13:**

El viaje a casa para Quinn se hizo más corto que de costumbre, sus pensamientos iban ordenando cada palabra que debía decir a Sam, mas de 10 reacciones del rubio había imaginado, y solo una era buena, cinco eran comprensibles, tres eran normales y la última era un completo desastre.

El momento había llegado, y si quería empezar hacer una vida como siempre había soñado era ese el camino que debía recorrer. Lleno sus pulmones de aire, se dio ánimo y se adentró en la casa que compartía con el rubio.

Ni bien puso un pie dentro escucho claro el sonido de la tv, y las risas de Sam provocadas por anda a saber que programa tonto que estuvieran pasando.

**-¿Sam?-** pregunto entrando en la sala

**-Amor-** el rubio se paró y le dio un suave beso en los labios- no te esperaba tan temprano, creía que ibas a estar hasta más tarde en la oficina.

**-Si es que no fui a la tarde, en lugar de eso pasé a ver a Rach, y ver cómo iba todo, y menos mal que lo hice, porque ya no tenían antibióticos.**

**-Es increíble que nadie los ayude la verdad.**

Quinn sabía que si seguía dilatando la situación nunca se animaría a contar la verdad.

-**Sam tenemos que hablar-** y sonó como esa frase suena, a catástrofe, la mirada de Sam se perturbó automáticamente.

**-¿Qué pasa cariño?**

**-Bueno primero quiero que intentes entenderme, que busques todo ese cariño que me tienes, para intentar comprender todo lo que te voy a decir, por favor Sam-**

El rubio la miró y en lo más interior de su ser, sabía lo que estaba por pasar, pero se lo quería negar, o no quería que sucediera.

**-¿Quieres terminar no?-** fue suave, como un susurro, ya sabía la respuesta, la veía en los ojos de Quinn, la sentía en su interior, y el miedo que comenzó a correr por sus venas fue tan grande y doloroso, que ni bien dijo la última palabra sus ojos se colmaron de agua.

**-Sam-** atinó a susurrar, mientras le acariciaba el hombro, y con parsimonia levantó el rostro del rubio para poder mirarlo. **–Eres el hombre perfecto, el más dulce, el más comprensivo, el hombre que cualquier persona querría a su lado.**

**-Pero tú no-** él corto a la rubia apartándose unos pasos hacia atrás lentamente, el dolor en el pecho, hacía que su respiración se agobie, su vida, Quinn era su vida, todo había sido por ella, era su todo, y estaba a palabras de perderla. **–Que necesitas de mi Quinn, pídeme lo que quieras, y prometo dártelo**- las palabras salían como cuchillos que iban clavando lentamente en la piel de la rubia, que de a poco comenzaba a estremecerse y sus ojos también respondían ante la amargura del momento.

**-Sam no hay nada que pueda pedirte o exigirte más de todo lo que me has dado, has hecho de mi vida algo no tan triste, algo soportable, si no hubiera sido por ti, podría haber perdido las fuerzas hace mucho tiempo**- Sam levantó la mirada ante las palabras de la rubia, le dolía no haber podido hacerla feliz, y aunque intentaba no lograba entenderla.

**-nun… nunca te hice feliz- **

**-Sam no es como piensas yo nunca pude ser feliz, porque nunca pude ser honesta con nadie en la vida hasta ahora-** el rubio la miro completamente confundido

**-¿Qué dices Quinn? **

**-Hice de mi vida una obra de teatro, actúe cada uno de los días, desde que tenía 13 años, nunca me animé a ser sincera con nadie, no podía, tenía miedo-**

**-¿Con que no has sido sincera?-** fue directo, y sonó tan fuerte, que Quinn lo miró buscando encontrar los sentimientos de Sam en esa pregunta, pero no lo logró, no podía descifrar si estaba enojado, confuso, triste.

**-Con nada Sam, y con nadie-** el rubio la interrumpió

-**Se sincera ahora, dime ahora que es lo que te pasa, por favor Quinn, esto.. esto.. es demasiado difícil-**

**-Me gustan las mujeres, siempre lo he sabido**- Quinn levantó la mirada y lo que vio la sorprendió, Sam la miraba completamente destrozado, sus lágrimas eran las más grandes que alguna vez había observado, no tardo mucho en que las piernas del rubio temblaran y termine cayendo al suelo sostenido por la pared a su espalda, Quinn intento acercarse, pero él la paro con la mano y habló como pudo.

**-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?, yo yo te hubiera apoyado Quinn, éramos mejores amigos antes de ser novios-**

**-Sam-** susurró acercándose **lentamente –Yo no lo aceptaba ni yo misma, más de una vez me maldije por no amarte, por hacerte esto, pero siempre intenté darte todo de mi-**

**-Yo.. yo creía que éramos perfectos, que nos íbamos a casar, que íbamos a tener dos niñas, con tus ojos.. que todo iba a ser perfecto-** nuevamente se derrumbaba en llanto, Quinn lloraba a su lado.

**-Perdóname Sam, haría cualquier cosa para evitarte este dolor, eres lo más importante para mi, siempre lo has sido, por eso es que quiero que estés con alguien que te de todo lo que yo no puedo, que te ame, que te cuide, que te de esa gran familia, yo… yo no puedo más con tanta mentira-**

Y Sam hizo lo que Quinn creyó como una sola posibilidad, la más remota de toda, la más rara e ilógica. La abrazó

No duró mucho el momento, cuando poco a poco fue separándose

**-¿Quién hizo que te animes a decir la verdad?**

Quinn lo miró con miedo esta vez

**-To..todo.. lo que hemos pasado este último tiempo, la verdad de lo de Luke, el centro de ayuda, el darme cuenta de que mi padre no era la gran persona que yo creía**- y junto todo el aire que pudo, porque era el momento de la verdad- **Y Rachel.**

Sam la miró y comprendió todo, era Rachel, Rachel era quien se había ganado el amor de la mujer que el amaba.

**-Rachel-** pudo decir en un susurro**.- ¿Estás enamorada de ella verdad?-**

**-Si-**

-**Quinn-** el rubio se paró seco sus lágrimas, busco fuerza y siguió hablando. **–Yo me voy a ir, esta casa es tuya, y yo no puedo quedarme aquí, necesito pensar en todo esto, no… no se que hacer, quiero gritarte y maldecirte… y odiarte… pero no puedo… yo te amo Quinn… y esto duele demasiado… necesito alejarme…**

Cuando la rubia iba a contestar Sam ya emprendía camino rumbo hacia la habitación que compartían hasta ese momento, rápidamente llenó una maleta con las cosas más importantes, mientras ahogaba un llanto que a duras penas lo dejaba respirar, y miles de momentos felices para él pasaban por su mente. No tardo demasiado en salir, y encontrar a Quinn en la misma posición que la había dejado, tirada en el piso, llorando y mirando la nada misma. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo, se acercó a ella

**-Se feliz Quinn, y no dejes de pelear por lo que verdaderamente amas, cuando esté listo te buscaré- **

A penas un roce dejó sobre la cabeza de la rubia y abandonó aquella casa que hasta ese momento él llamaba hogar.

En el centro de ayuda la situación era un tanto más complicada Brody no era Sam, no tenía el mismo carácter ni la misma capacidad de aceptación. Rachel no había dado vueltas y ni bien pudo le largó todo lo que había sucedido con Quinn.

**-Pero Rachel, carajo, puedes decirme que diablos sientes por ella-** gritaba y daba vueltas, la situación era tensa, muy tensa

**-Es… es que no.. no lo se Brody… ella me llena da alegría ganas de sonreír, de cuidarla, contenerla- **

**-Y yo,.. ¿yo qué? ¿Qué Rachel? Sé que ya no estás enamorada de mi, pero nunca habíamos hablado de terceros, de otra gente, nunca creí que te ibas a ir con otra persona-** lo último le salió en un susurro ahogado de tristeza, de impotencia **–Rach, nosotros íbamos a reconquistarnos, lo volveríamos a intentar-** ahora si estaba derrotado y a Rachel se le rompió el alma.

**-Brody sabes que te amo, y que siempre lo haré-**

**-Pero ya no es lo mismo-** hablo él **–Ya no… no sentimos lo mismo, pero no tenerte nunca más o que te vayas a otros brazos me rompe Mumi te juro que lo hace-**

Escuchar el Mumi después de tanto tiempo, la hizo estremecer, la hiso sentir mal, egoísta, fría.

-**Perdóname por favor-**

**-Miles de veces hemos hablado de lo que es el amor, y de cómo no se puede evitar, que solo pasa, y que no hay nada que uno pueda hacer, que por eso este centro nunca iba a dejar de lado el amor, porque era el sentimiento más grande que uno podía sentir, y porque teníamos que apoyar a las personas que se animaban como nuestros padres a ser valientes y luchar por ese amor-** tomó aire, miró a Rachel y continuó- **por más que esto me duela, me rompa, y me den ganas de romper todo, o gritarte y tratarte mal, no puedo ser hipócrita con las miles de cosas que nos han pasado, esto es algo que nunca me esperé, porque siempre fuimos Rachel y Brody, Brody y Rachel, y creí que éramos inseparables… yo.. yo no se que pensar…**

Rachel lo miraba incrédula, era él, su Toto, su amor, pero ya no sentía esas ganas de tirarse a sus labios, ni de amarlo de aquella manera, él era su persona para toda la vida, pero no su amor para toda la vida.

**-¿Esto es definitivo Rach?-** intentó sonar lo más fuerte que pudo

**-Si-** apenas le salió entre las lágrimas que le caían

**-Siempre voy a estar para ti, y aunque sea difícil el primer tiempo, tendremos que aprender a sobrellevar esto, porque tenemos responsabilidades que nos exceden a nosotros**- dejo de sonar como Brody para ser el frio y racional que era con sus pacientes, era su mecanismo de defensa, dejaría sus sentimientos de lados, como tantas veces había tenido que hacerlo para apoyar a sus pacientes, para esta vez aplicarlo en su vida personal, era tal vez lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida, pero no iba a dejar que sus sentimientos estropeen todo el camino hasta aquí recorrido**. -¿La amas?**

Rachel lo miró completamente sorprendida, esa pregunta si que no se la esperaba.

**-contéstame Rach,¿la amas?-** volvió a preguntar suavemente.

Rachel lo miró y abrió su boca para responder….


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14:**

**-Brody no no lo se-** contesto completamente resignada

**-Un no lo se, es un claro si Rachel, si fuera no, no se duda, la duda solo es porque tendrás miedo, no me lo querrás decir o lo que se te cruce por tu mente, pero acéptalo de una vez Rachel, estás enamorada.**- fue lo último que dijo para juntar sus cosas y retirarse a su casa, no podía seguir viéndola, ni podía seguir con esa discusión, le dolía demasiado.

Rachel quedó perdida en sus pensamientos, debía encontrar la respuestas, ¿acaso estaba enamorada de Quinn? Y siempre llegaba a un no lo se.

Se fue hacia la habitación que era su lugar en el centro, se tiró en la incómoda camilla que hacía de cama en esos días, mientras se rehusaba a dejar a April sola, la niña había mejorado increíblemente, y estaba pensando en darle de alta el día siguiente.

Se recostó tomo su celular, y sin pensarlo escribió a Quinn.

-Quinn, ¿todo bien?- R

La rubia seguía en la misma posición por más de una hora, tirada en el piso, con la mirada en la nada misma queriendo asimilar todo lo que se le avecinaba en la vida.

Miles de dudas cruzaron por su mente, porque lo más probable era que Rachel se quedara con Brody, y ella bueno, ella tendría que encontrar alguien a quien amar, esos pensamientos la hundían mas en un pozo profundo que no la dejaba si quiera mover la mirada del punto fijo de la pared.

Su celular la sacó de su letargo, y lentamente fue en busca del mismo.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el nombre de Rachel en la pantalla.

-Deje a Sam le conté la verdad, y no estoy bien, ¿tu?- Q

-Igual que tu le conté todo a Brody, ¿podemos vernos?-R

Quinn sonrió al leer el mensaje, había dejado a Brody, y la quería ver, por fin algo bueno pensó la rubia.

-Ya voy para allá- Q

Ni lo dudó agarro sus cosas, las llave del auto y salió rumbo al centro, le hubiera encantado decirle a Rachel que más vale se veían en su casa, era mucho más cómodo que el centro, pero sabía por demás que la morena no iba a dejar ese lugar con la niña internada.

Rachel daba vueltas por todos lados, en menos de 10 minutos había ingresado en la habitación de April que estaba acompañada por sus madres más de 3 veces con excusas ridículas, pero es que no podía con sus nervios. ¿Qué haría con Quinn?, osea, si, ella había dejado a Brody porque quería probar con Quinn, pero ¿ya?

Perdida en sus pensamientos no escucho como se abría la puerta del centro y una rubia con los ojos rojos producto del llanto ingresaba al lugar con la cabeza en alto.

**-Rachel-** susurró cuando la vio sentada en el piso con las manos aferradas a sus rodillas. La rubia no dudo ni un segundo, y se acomodo a su lado copiando la posición de la doctora.

Rachel a penas levantó la mirada para cruzarla con los ojos avellanas que de alguna manera la habían llevado a cometer toda esta locura.

**-Quinn, co… cómo estás?-**

**-No lo se, le conté toda la verdad, pero tengo mucho miedo Rach- **

**-Yo.. yo igual, no creí que iba a ser todo tan complicado**

**-Brody como se lo tomó?**- a pesar de todo la rubia se había encariñado muchísimo con el psicólogo, porque veía la gran persona que era, la entereza y los valores que verdaderamente tenia.

**-Creo, creo que bien, osea discutimos un poco, él ya no está enamorado, pero nunca creyó que lo nuestro tendría realmente un punto final-** una fina lágrima caía por los ojos de Rachel, que no podía evitar la angustia que le provocaba todo el momento, porque más allá de la rubia, Brody era su familia, y no quería perderlo.

**-Pe.. pero ¿entendió?-**

**-Si, él es un profesional ante todo, primero reaccionó mal, después se serenó y al final solo se retiró, pero mañana estará aquí cumpliendo con sus funciones, nunca va a dejar este lugar de lado, y se que nunca me va abandonar a mi-** Rachel se secó sus lágrimas **–Y Sam?**

**-Lo tomo bien, dentro de lo posible, lloró, se contuvo, rebalsaba de impotencia, pero no le quedo otra que entenderlo, se fue de casa- **terminó la rubia con la cabeza gacha.

**-Quinn ¿Qué… que haremos?-**

**-No, no lo se Rach, que quieres que hagamos-** esa pregunta se le venía haciendo la rubia una y otra vez, como continuarían las cosas, ahora estaban libres, pero ¿estaban preparadas para empezar algo?, las cosas eran distintas.

**-Quinn, nos gustamos y nos gustamos mucho-** Rachel iba a seguir hablando pero Quinn la interrumpió

**-Rach, yo… yo te quiero-** se lo dijo mirando a los profundos ojos chocolates, y Rachel reacciono de la mejor forma que pudo, se abrazo a Quinn enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia, mientras ésta se aferraba a la espalda de la doctora.

**-Yo.. yo creo que también te quiero- **

Se separaron un poco, y fue inevitable lo venían deseando demasiado, el roce de sus cuerpos, el palpitar del corazón de ambas, la electricidad que corría por toda su piel se los exigía a gritos, y no lo dudaron mas, se acercaron y se fundieron en un beso tan deseado como anhelado, tan desesperado como tierno, tan perfecto como desastroso. Igual que ellas, rotas pero felices. Continuaron besándose hasta que no pudieron más, se separaron unos centímetros para poder mirarse directamente a los ojos.

**-Lo vamos a intentar no?**- fue Quinn quien pregunto tímidamente

-**Yo.. yo creo que si-**

La rubia sonrió y recorrió nuevamente los centímetros para volver a encontrarse con los labios más dulces que había probado en su vida.

El momento fue interrumpido abruptamente por el celular de la rubia, se separaron lentamente, mientras Quinn revolvía en su bolso buscando el inoportuno aparato. Vio que era Santana quien llamaba y a punto de desviar la llamada estuvo hasta que recordó que la latina era su abogada a parte de su molesta amiga.

**_-San_**

**_-Q, tengo muchas novedades del caso, necesito lo antes posible hablar con la doctora, y las madres de la niña._**

**_-¿En que momento puedes?_**

**_-Lo antes posible Q, si todo sale como yo creo, comenzamos un juicio en unos días_**

**_-¿Cómo? ¿Juicio San?_**

Ante esas palabras Rachel se puso completamente alerta y ambas se pararon del incomodo piso para comenzar a caminar por la pequeña sala

**_-Si Q, pero mejor voy para tu casa y lo hablamos, es mucho._**

**_-No.. no estoy en casa_**

Buscó la mirada de Rachel para obtener su aprobación, la morena que enseguida se dio cuenta asintió sonriendo

**_-Estoy en el centro, ven para aquí-_**

**_-Perfecto rubia en unos minutos estoy allí-_**

La conversación terminaba y Rachel la miraba expectante esperando saber qué es lo que había ocurrido.

**-San viene para acá parece que hay muchas novedades, pero que tendremos que ir a juicio-**

**-¿Confías en ella?**

**-Como en mi misma, Santana es la mejor en todo lo que hace, siempre ha sido así-** contesto con completa sinceridad

**-Entonces a juicio iremos, y le patearemos el trasero a Russell-** contesto con una sonrisa, que Quinn respondió al instante

No perdieron mas el tiempo y volvieron a besarse una y otra vez, hasta que Santana golpeaba la puerta del lugar.

Quinn hizo las presentaciones formales, y la latina observo de arriba abajo a Rachel buscando eso especial que había hecho que su mejor amiga se animara a dar el gran paso.

**-Ahora entiendo, con esas piernas que tiene la doctora cualquiera sale del closet-** fue tan desubicado lo dicho, en un momento tan inoportuno, que Rachel la miro sin entender una palabra, y Quinn largo una carcajada seguida por Santana que reía de la cara de la doctora.

**-Emm supongo que gracias-** dijo Rachel completamente ruborizada

-**Bueno vayamos a lo importante, Rachel vas a tener que contar al juez todo lo que pasó con Luke, eso es lo principal- **

Quinn y Rachel se miraron eso no se lo esperaban, y por mas que hayan pasado años de lo sucedido las heridas eran tan profundas que para la doctora aún no cicatrizaban del todo

**-Es… no.. no se si podré hacerlo, es muy difícil para mí-**

**-Rachel tu querías a Luke ¿no?-** le pregunto la abogada

**-Si por supuesto-**

**-Bueno esta es la mejor manera de limpiar su trágica muerte de darle un final realmente digno, porque perdón que lo diga así Q**- y esta vez miró a la rubia porque lo que iba a salir de su boca no era para nada agradable- **pero Russell sin empuñar un arma fue el asesino de Luke, lo que hizo fue matarlo por dentro, y eso es fundamental para comprobar que un hombre como él no esta capacitado para estar a cargo de lugares donde los clientes son personas con enfermedades, y donde lo principal es lograr que esas personas mejoren, un hombre como él lo único que le importa es la plata-**

Quinn tenía la cabeza gacha, por más que lo que dijera Santana sea la verdad aún dolía demasiado descubrir la clase de gente que la había criado. Rachel no dudó en abrazarla fuertemente de la cintura y que sin importarle la presencia de la abogada, dejarle un tierno beso sobre sus labios.

**-Bonita, todo estará bien, no estás sola en esto-** la morena acariciaba el rostro de Quinn, logrando que una pequeña sonrisa saliera de sus labios antes de volver a besarla

**-Cof cof-** un fingido sonido salió de Santana haciendo que se separen **–Bueno ahora que dejaron de derrochar azúcar, sigamos con lo importante, Rachel tu enfrentarás al juez por ese motivo, las madres de las niñas dirán todo lo que pasó cuando las echaron, y por último necesito que la persona que las recibió aquí-**

**-Brittany**- interrumpió Rachel

**-Bueno que esa tal Brittany les alegue como llegaron en que condiciones, y como tuvo que atender a la niña-**

Rachel y Quinn asintieron sin dudarlo, se notaba que Santana tenía las ideas claras.

**-Y San, con eso que es lo que lograremos, porque yo pensaba que romper el poder era algo más simple-**

**-Romper el poder es una simpleza, eso estará terminado en dos días Q, yo estoy hablando de no dejarle nada, de imposibilitarlo a usar el 30% de sus acciones**-

Rachel tuvo unas increíbles ganas de abrazar a la latina, pero se contuvo por Quinn, que todavía estaba confundida porque hacerle eso a su padre era aún complicado en su mente

**-Lo entiendo, eso quiere decir que en dos días, yo tendré el completo poder de las cuatro clínicas no?-**

**-Así es-**

**-Bueno lo primero que haremos es trasladar este centro a la clínica Saint Marie-**

**-¿¡Que!?**- Rachel no creía lo que escuchaba

**-Rach, acá hacen cosas geniales, pero imagínate que toda la clínica o un sector está abocada a atender gratuitamente a personas que han sido rechazadas por ser homosexuales, toda un ala con todo lo necesario, donde ya no tendrán más problemas de dinero, Brody tendrá todo un sector para sus sesiones, tu podrás ser doctora de la clínica y atender de forma prioritaria a los que lleguen con problemas-**

A Rachel se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas de solo pensarlo, mil y una vez había imaginado tener un lugar así para dar un tratamiento digno a las personas rechazadas.

**-Yo… yo no puedo creerlo, Quinn gracias, eres… eres un ángel-**

Y nuevamente inevitablemente volvieron a besarse bajo la intensa mirada de Santana que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír. Lentamente se separaron y no dejaron de sonreírse en todo momento.

**-Bueno entonces todo arreglado, en dos días se mudan de este lugar, y la semana que viene vamos a juicio para sacarle absolutamente todo a Russell-** concluyo la abogada con una increible sonrisa en su rostro, contagiando a las otras dos que no podrian creer todo lo que habia sucedido en cuestion de horas.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15:

Tres días habían pasado desde que Santana había acordado ir contra todo en un juicio, también tres días desde que Rachel y Quinn comenzaban a conocerse de otra manera, no quisieron apurarse a nada, y dejar que las cosas fluyan naturalmente.

April había sido dada de alta, y ambas madres estaban dispuestas de ser testigo en el juicio.

Brody había vuelto a vivir con sus madres, dejándole la casa a Rachel. Ambos se veían todos los días en el centro, y si bien las cosas eran muy complicadas, intentaban ser lo más cordiales posible, por el bien de todo.

**-Rachel, mis madres insisten en que esta noche vayas a cenar a casa, quieren hablar contigo-** El morocho se asomaba para darle la notificación a Rachel.

**-Diles que iré mañana a desayunar esta noche no puedo-** contesto sin mirarlo

**-¿Saldrás con ella?**

**-Sí, va a ser nuestra primera cita-** por más que sabía que sus palabras podría molestar a Brody no le iba a mentir.

-**Bien, espero que se diviertan-**

No volvieron a dirigirse la palabra en toda la mañana, y en parte ambos lo agradecían.

Rachel estaba ansiando esa cita con Quinn, luego de que se acordara lo del juicio, todo había ido yendo demasiado intenso, por un lado Santana metida hablando con Brittany todo el tiempo acordando que decir y como decirlo.

Quinn asegurándose que las madres de April se sientan seguras de lo que iban a hacer, y ella misma había sido una completa bolas de nervios cuando Santana se enfrentó a ella matándola a preguntas sobre la muerte de Luke.

No podía ni quería imaginar lo que sería todo ese proceso frente a un juez.

Todo esto llevo a que la comunicación con Quinn fuera puramente sobre el tema del centro, la clínica y el juicio, apenas y se habían regalado un beso o una sutil caricia en lo que había pasado de tiempo.

Pero todo esto al fin terminaría esta noche, si todo iba bien, esa misma tarde la rubia obtendría el poder de la clínica, y con ella un poco de paz, al menos hasta que la fecha del juicio sea concretada.

El día para Quinn había sido completamente pesado, acompañada de Santana a todos lados, firmando miles de papeles, buscando a alguien especialista con verdadera vocación para poner como jefe de cirugía de cada una de las clínicas, ser la dueña estaba siendo completamente difícil. Y si a eso le sumaba lo que pasó con su padre.

-**Quinn, eres la peor decepción, nunca creí que fueras capaz de todo esto, no mereces ser mi hija, eras una maldita enferma, y sabes, las clínicas te superaran y te quedaras sin nada.**

**-Basta Russell por favor, y retírate de Mi clínica-** le contesto resaltando la palabra, MI para que quedara bien en claro que ahora era ella quien mandaba y nadie más

**-Quinn se que tarde o temprano volverás rogando que te ayude, y olvídalo, porque a partir del día que me dijiste que eras una enferma, dejaste de ser mi hija**

**-Cállate, tu dejaste de ser mi padre ese día, eres un retrogrado ridículo e hipócrita, desaparece si no quieres que te saque seguridad, al menos ten dignidad**- le grito completamente fuera de sí, enfurecida, entristecida, y completamente destrozada, esa era la firma más difícil, si bien no fue sobre un papel, esa era la firma que terminaba la relación con su padre, pero no iba a dar marcha atrás, estaba decidida.

Sin más Russell desapareció y Quinn luego de unas horas, y de estudiar cada caso de cada doctor que trabaja en las clínicas decidió que cada clínica tendría un jefe diferente.

Logró relajarse un momento, hasta que cayó en cuenta la hora que era, y debía ir a aprontarse para la cita con Rachel, había estado esperando por un momento a solas con la morena por más de tres días y al fin la hora estaba llegando.

Salió volando hacia su casa, luego de dar mil vueltas probarse mil vestidos, decidió por uno verde esmeralda, que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, apretado hasta la rodilla, un maquillaje suave y unos altos zapatos negros a juego con su cartera.

Rachel era una bola de nervios, no sabía que ponerse, no sabía cómo maquillarse, no sabía que esperar. Había pasado demasiado tiempo de que no tenía una cita.

Hasta que un vestido corto, muy corto color hueso, con unos zapatos altos color fucsia fueron la mejor decisión.

No tardo mucho en sonar la puerta de su casa, que daba la antesala a la tan esperada cita.

Al abrir la puerta no pudo articular palabra, Quinn era hermosa todos los días pero en ese momento, era la persona más divina que había visto en toda su vida.

**-Wooww Quinn.. es.. Estas.. hermosa.. ¡Qué digo hermosa, estas terriblemente fuerte!**- gritó sin poder contener ella misma esas palabras, consiguiendo que Quinn se ponga furiosamente roja, y soltara una carcajada a lo dicho por Rachel.

**-Gracias Doc, pero debo decir que si alguien está fuerte eres tú esta noche, aunque mmm, creo que mejor no vamos a ningún lado, porque no se si aguantaré las miradas que se van a llevar tus piernas- **

Rachel no dudo ni espero más tiempo para besarla, como hacía tres días que venía deseando. Se tiro a sus labios, y fue completamente correspondida, la rubia la sujeto fuertemente de la cintura trayéndola hacia su cuerpo con ansiedad, mientras la doctora coloco sus manos en el cuello de la marketinera. Se perdieron en el limbo mientras disfrutaban de los labios de la otra.

**-Uff, extrañaba esto demasiado-** susurro Rachel a escasos centímetros de la rubia sin separarse.

**-Yo también, y espero que no vuelva a pasar tanto tiempo.**

Ambas volvieron a regalarse un beso pero esta vez mas controlado.

**-Bueno debemos irnos, que tenemos una reserva para esta hora-**

Irían en el auto de Quinn, habían planeado algo tranquilo, una reserva para cenar en un restaurant tranquilo, donde no sean molestadas, las dos estuvieron de acuerdo en que no querían nada exuberante, ni rosas, ni velas, ni ninguna cursilería.

Ya habían pasado la etapa de las citas sorpresas, las velas y las flores, solo querían estar una con la otra. Y para suerte de ambas en eso pensaban igual, no necesitaban de nada más que no sea su compañía.

Llegaron al lugar fueron recibidas y acompañadas hacia su mesa, que era completamente alejada de las demás, pidieron una botella de vino, el plato de la casa y disfrutaron.

**-Es tan irreal estar aquí contigo, en una cita-** Quinn hablaba mirándola directamente a los ojos.

**-Lo se, a mi me pasa lo mismo, es como raro por un lado, y un sueño por el otro, nunca pensé verme en esta situación- **

**-Rach, como llevas el hecho de que sea una mujer-** Quinn entendió que para la doctora no debía de ser fácil de golpe estar besando a una mujer, o queriendo tener algo romántico con ella cuando nunca antes se lo había planteado.

**-Realmente no lo he pensado demasiado, creo que el haberme criado por dos hombres gay me hizo entender que uno se enamora de las personas, no del sexo, por lo que estar aquí contigo, no se me hace difícil por el hecho de que seas mujer-**

**-Claro entiendo-**

**-Y a ti Quinn?- **

Quinn la miró sonriendo

**-Es lo mejor que he hecho en la vida, es la mejor cita que he tenido, y con la mejor compañía que podría alguna vez haber soñado-** fue completamente sincera, ni es sus mejores sueños se veía sentada frente a una mujer como Rachel.

**-Es.. eso es muy halagador-** contesto apenada, había un tema que daba vueltas por la cabeza de Rachel desde hacía días que tenía que preguntar, porque ya era grande, porque sabía lo que pasaba luego de las citas, y porque realmente le daba miedo

**-Quinn.. yo..yo quiero preguntarte algo- **

La rubia se dio cuenta de los nervios que estaba teniendo Rachel para hablar y sus alarmas sonaron fuertemente en su cabeza.

-**Dime-** contestó con miedo

**-Bueno… es que… es que… tu sabes-** Rachel jugaba con la copa de vino, y miraba sus manos compulsivamente.

Quinn enseguida estiró su mano y agarro con firmeza la de Rachel haciendo que esta levantara la mirada y se clavara en la suya

**-Rach, dime lo que tengas que decir, pregunta lo que quieras, debes confiar en mí-**

**-Es.. es que no, no es que no confíe, es que me da vergüenza-** contesto completamente roja.

Quinn la miró levantando una ceja intentando entender que era lo que sucedía.

**-Ya Doc, que me empiezo a poner impaciente-**

**-Ok.. yo yo.. nunca he tenido sexo con una mujer… no se lo que se hace… no quiero defraudarte… y creo que lo mejor es hablarlo como personas maduras, y no hacer las cosas como adolescentes-**

Quinn no pudo evitar largar un fuerte carcajada.

-**Rachel, era eso, Ufff que miedo me hiciste pasar-** contestaba la rubia entre risas

**-Quinn es algo serio, no te lo tomes a chiste-** le contesto soltándose de la mano de la rubia y cruzándose de brazos.

**-Cielo-** al escuchar esa palabra en la boca de la rubia, a la morena le fue imposible no regalarle una sonrisa llena de alegría y ternura**- Yo tampoco he tenido nunca sexo con una mujer, tampoco se lo que se hace, y me parece que por mas que no seamos adolescentes, hablándolo no vamos a aprender cómo se hace, tendremos que practicar y practicar hasta ser expertas-** le dijo de la manera más sensual que le salió, consiguiendo dejar a una muda y roja Rachel mirándola con tal intensidad que creía que en cualquier momento le sacaría el hermoso vestido verde con los ojos

**-Acércate**- le exigió la doctora-

Quinn no tardó en acercar su cara hasta la mitad de la mesa, donde Rachel ya la esperaba impaciente para colocar sus manos sobre el rostro de la rubia, y tranquilamente regalarle un beso, el más tierno de todos.

**-Digo y si apuramos la comida y nos largamos de aquí de una vez por todas-** Rachel luego de haberla escuchado hablar así ya no necesitaba nada más para saber que ella necesitaba practicar y practicar con la rubia, toda la noche, todo el día, todo el mes de ser posible.

Quinn la miró sonriendo, sus sueños se estaban haciendo realidad, no solamente había logrado ser completamente sincera con sus sentimientos, sino que como plus la persona que tenía en frente era una de las mejores personas que había conocido en su vida. la doctora era ideal para ella, sincera, compañera, tierna, responsable, aniñada en algunas cosas, y completamente madura en otras.

Quinn sabía que estaba perdida por esos ojos chocolates, y no pensaba dar ni un paso hacia atrás.

No tardaron mucho, aunque mucho más de lo necesario según Rachel, para llegar a la casa de la rubia.

No tardaron en entrar cuando la doctora arrinconó a la rubia entre la puerta y ella, y comenzó a regalarle besos en el cuello, haciendo que a cada beso la piel de la rubia se erizara completamente, llenado los vacíos de gemidos, que hacina que ambas se extasiaran, llegando a la locura de un placer auditivo como nunca les había sucedido.

Quinn no tardo en comenzar a acariciar a Rachel con seguridad subiendo y bajando de su espalda a su trasero, haciendo que la morena empujara más de ella contra la puerta.

Se separaron un segundo, el necesario para decirse con la mirada que estaban preparadas, que el momento de comenzar a practicar había llegado.

**-Ven vamos a la habitación**- le dijo Quinn en el oído mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Rachel, que sin dudarlo agarró fuertemente de la mano de la rubia y se dejó arrastrar para dar comienzo a toda una locura de amor sin precedentes para ninguna de las dos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16:**

Una exhausta doctora caía desplomada sobre el colchón de la cama que fue testigo de la más grande expresión de amor, entre dos personas.

Quinn la miraba de costado con una sonrisa capas de encandilar.

**-¿Rach, estas bien?**

**-¿Que si estoy bien?¿Como preguntas eso? Estoy más que bien, estoy feliz, esto ha sido increíble**- Rachel no podía medir el entusiasmo ni las sensaciones que su cuerpo le regalaba, su corazón palpitante, su piel aún erizada, el sudor de su cuerpo, sus manos temblando. **–¿Y tu Quinn estas bien?**

**-Cielo, soy la persona más feliz, completa y realizada que existe en este momento sobre el universo-**

Rachel se acercó a sus labios y la beso suavemente.

**-Creo que deberíamos dormir, porque son las 6 de la mañana-** observo la rubia, haciendo que la morena pegue un salto en la cama

**-¡No podemos dormir! Ya te levantas, a las 7 empiezan a llegar los camiones de mudanza al centro, y yo a las 9 tengo que ir a desayunar con las mamas de Brody.**

**-¡Rachel! Como se te ocurre avisarme ahora que a las 7 es la mudanza, carajo-** Quinn se levantaba disparada de la cama, bajo la pícara mirada de Rachel que no podía dejar de contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia que se movía por toda la habitación sin un rumbo fijo.

**-Bonita-** le hablo la doctora suavemente-** Tranquila, tenemos tiempo todavía-** se le insinuaba gateando por la cama.

**-Rachel, levántate, no tenemos tiempo, dime que al menos alguien más lo sabe, dime que Brody ayudará, o Brittany al menos, no entiendo como planificaste esto sin avisar-** Quinn realmente estaba indignada, daba gracias que lo primero que había hecho cuando tuvo el poder de las clínicas en sus manos, fue despejar y acomodar un área específica de la clínica para el uso de Brody y Rachel, sino estaba segura que en este momento estaría estrangulando a la mujer que hacía unos minutos le había hecho tocar el cielo de tanto placer regalado.

**-Si tranquila Britt, Brody y Santana ayudarán-**

**-¿Santana?-**

**-Emm bueno ayer ella fue a la tarde, avisarme que ya estaba todo arreglado, y yo le avisé de lo de la mudanza, y se ofreció a ayudar, aunque siendo sincera me parece que entre ella y Britt pasa algo, porque conmigo estuvo 10 seg y desp con la escusa del juicio estuvo encerrada con Britt por más de 3 horas, y los ruidos que salían de esa habitación no era muy de estar hablando- **

**-Y recién ahora me cuentas todo esto-** Quinn no podía creer

**-Bonita, estaba nerviosa por la cita, y después apareces tu con ese vestido de infarto, y me olvidé de todo, del centro, de Brody, de Brittany, de Santana, de todo, solo podía pensar en la increíble mujer que tenía a mi lado.**

**-Cielo-** se enterneció, la rubia no podía con esas palabras, y se acercó a la cama para volver a besar a la doctora.

A las 7 y 12 minutos ambas arribaban juntas al centro pero en autos separados, allí ya estaban Brody, Santana, Brittany y para la sorpresa de todos Sam, también estaba, los encargados de la mudanza aún no habían llegado.

Ambas se regalaron una mirada cómplice antes de acercarse al grupo que esperaba fuera del centro impaciente.

**-Bueno hasta que llegan-** Santana se acercaba con una sonrisa delatadora hacia su amiga, que no se animaba a mirar a nadie.

**-Hola ¿Cómo están?-** Rachel hizo un saludo generalizado, porque a pesar de que nadie había visto o sabía lo que había sucedido con Quinn unas horas antes, su cuerpo fue invadido de una vergüenza sin precedentes.

Quinn en cambio se acercó a cada uno y les regalo un beso, inclusive a Sam que estaba demasiado incomodo.

**-Quinn, ¿como has estado?-** le pregunto el rubio cuando la tuvo cerca

**-Bien Sam,¿y tú?-**

**-He acá, ya sabes, superando e intentando entender todo, Brody ha sido un gran amigo en todo esto, y fue el quien me dijo todo lo que estaba pasando, y me aconsejó que era un buen primer paso venir hoy para seguir adelante**- Sam tomó aire y miró a la rubia a los ojos por primera vez- **Si no quieres que esté aquí, dímelo, pero debes saber que a pesar de todo, yo quiero formar parte de tu vida, antes que nada fuiste mi mejor amiga, y se que no me acercaré de un día para el otro, pero si me das tiempo, mucho tiempo, por ahí volvemos hacer grandes amigos-**

Quinn hizo lo que sintió y abrazo a Sam demostrándole lo importante que era para ella que esté en un momento como ese a su lado.

**-Gracias Sam, y tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, y las puertas de mi casa, de mi amistad y de mi corazón, siempre estarán abierta para ti, no importa el tiempo que pase-**

Fue Sam quien la abrazo esta vez.

El camión llegó y con este todos comenzaron a moverse, para Rachel y Brody lo principal eran los expedientes llenos de casos e historias que debían transportarse en perfecto estado.

Quinn no podía dejar de mirar como Santana le sonreía a Brittany, y como la enfermera de ves en cuando besaba en la mejilla a la abogada haciéndola sonrojar completamente.

**-San, ya cuéntame, te estás tirando a Brittany ¿no?**

**-¡Quinn! Desde cuando usas esos términos-**

**-No evadas la pregunta, y esos "términos"-** gesticulo con sus dedos las comillas**- fuiste tu quien me los hiciste pegar de la cantidad de veces que he tenido que escuchártelos, y ahora contéstame-**

**-Emmm bueno digamos que ha pasado algo en estos días-**

**-Lo sabía-**

**-Q, no puedes decirle a nadie, sabes que yo no haré nada aquí, no me interesa tener problemas con mis padres, ni que la sociedad me señale-**

**-San, ¿te escuchas?, estamos a punto de ir a juicio por problemas de discriminación contra gente como tú, como yo, y no eres capaz de decir la verdad-** Quinn realmente se decepcionaba, pero entendía a su amiga a la perfección. **–Yo te entiendo San, sé que no soy quién para decirte como hacer las cosas, pero te juro que desde que dije la verdad y comencé hacer las cosas bien, he visto la vida mucho mejor, más relajada, y si bien todo es muy difícil, nunca había sido más feliz que ahora**- Quinn se sinceraba completamente intentando hacer entrar en razón a su amiga.

**-Q, tu vida está aquí, es esta ciudad, yo solo estoy aquí para ayudarte, después me vuelvo a New York y ahí si soy yo-**

**-¿Y Brittany sabe que te irás?-**

**-Si yo fui clara con ella, esto no es más que diversión, a parte ella tiene alguien en vista para futuro, solo nos caímos bien y estamos disfrutando-**

**-Ok, solo espero que ninguna termine lastimada-**

Cerca de las 9 de la mañana Rachel comenzaba a despedirse del grupo para atender su obligación con sus ex suegras

**-Bueno, ya me voy, Brody por favor encárgate de que todas las cosas que están en la habitación del fondo lleguen bien, no me importa si en la clínica hay mil cosas mejores, eso ha sido todo nuestro esfuerzo y no quiero perderlo-**

**-Quédate tranquila que yo amo todas esas cosas tanto como tú-** le contesto secamente apartándose para seguir con otras cosas.

Rachel lo miró resignada, le dolía ese trato del morocho pero debía darle tiempo.

**-Tranquila cielo, en algún momento se le pasará, te quiere demasiado-** Quinn se acercaba para susurrarle en el oído a medida que le dejaba sutiles caricias en la espalda.

**-Gracias Quinn- **

Y aunque sabían que no debían hacerlo, que estaba mal, o que no era el momento, ni el lugar, no lo pudieron evitar, y sus labios se encontraron regalándose un beso que duró más de lo necesario.

Sam y Brody miraron la escena como testigos privilegiados, y no pudieron hacer más que agachar la cabeza, e intentar alejarse de la escena, mientras que el rubio se secaba una lágrima traviesa que se escapaba de sus ojos.

**-¡Rachel, Quinn!-** Gritó Brittany, tan fuerte que ambas se separaron cayendo fuertemente a la realidad de lo que pasaba. **–Las espero a las dos afuera, ¡YA!-**

Una vez afuera del lugar, el rostro de Brittany y Santana que estaba a su lado reflejaba una completa dureza

**-Yo entiendo que ahora ustedes estén felices la una con la otra, que ya hayan hablado con Sam y Brody, pero esas clase de demostraciones, ahórrensela al menos un tiempo más, mi hermano aún está mal Rachel, aún tiene esperanzas de que van a volver, aún te ama, y no es lindo que tenga que verte besándote con alguien más delante de su cara, y tu Quinn entiendo que ya esté todo hablado con Sam, pero yo he hablado con el bastante últimamente y sé muy bien que el pobre llora todas las noches, porque tú eras el amor de su vida, y sé muy bien que ninguna de las dos quiere lastimarlos, así que por favor compórtense delante de ellos y respeten un poco-** Brittany había largado todo de una, sin respirar y sin tiempo a replica, Santana apoyaba cada palabra de la enferma, mientras que Quinn y Rachel solo miraban hacia abajo.

**-Yo.. yo lo siento… no… no se porque lo hicimos…**- la doctora se sentía apenada.

**-Si.. fue inevitable**-

**-Nada de inevitable Quinn, háganlo por el cariño que le tienen, mientras ellos estén respétenlos, cuando estén solas revuélquense donde quieran-** la abogada daba la estocada final.

Santana y Brittany regresaban dentro del centro para terminar con la mudanza.

**-Cielo, perdón, de verdad Rach, yo…**

**-No fue tu culpa Quinn, las dos quisimos ese beso, y ya está, solo debemos tener un poco de cuidado por un tiempo-**

Rachel se acercó a Quinn y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

**-Pero ahora no hay nadie, y yo necesito energías para ir a enfrentar a las madres de Brody, y la única que puede darme esas fuerzas eres tú, así que ¿me regalas un beso mas?**

Quinn sonrió ampliamente antes de sujetar con fuerza la cintura de Rachel y acabar con la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos para besarla profundamente, cuando sus lenguas se juntaron un sonoro gemido salió de la boca de la doctora, que no le quedó otra que separarse antes de secuestrar a la rubia y olvidarse de todo.

**-Muy mal Quinn, no puedes hacer eso ahora-**

**-Muy mal Rach, no puedes irte ahora-** contesto jugando sin separarse.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos, y volvieron a besarse, por última vez esa mañana.

Rachel llegaba a la casa de sus ex suegras buscando el valor necesario para lo que se vendría a continuación, amaba a Martha y Edith, pero sabía que nada lindo podría venir de ese encuentro. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que encontró, toca la puerta de entrada.

Martha no tardó en abrir y sin hablar, le hizo una seña de que pasara directo a la cocina donde Edith la esperaba con un semblante serio.

Rachel se acomodó sin decir nada, y espero a que las dos mujeres estuvieran enfrente.

**-Rachel, tu sabes que eres como una hija más para nosotras, que aquí siempre vas a encontrar una familia, pase lo que pase, por eso es que necesitamos que cuentes que es lo que ha pasado, porque nuestro hijo ha estado pasándola muy mal últimamente, y queremos saber que pasa, Brody solo dijo que terminaron, ni una palabra más ni una palabra menos- **

Rachel miró a Edith y no podía creer que Brody no les haya contado el motivo de la ruptura, todo quedaba sobre sus hombros y no sabía que hacer.

**-Rach, cariño, ¿qué sucedió?-** Martha le pregunto de forma dulce como acostumbraba

**-Bueno… es.. es que no.. no se si me corresponde contarlo… si Brody no ha dicho nada…-**

**-Rachel, deja de tartamudear, que estas con nosotras, y Brody nunca ha sido de muchas palabras así que no te excuses y cuéntanos lo que pasa-** Edith fue directa

**-Ok, yo les contaré, pero no me odien-**

Ambas mujeres se miraron y entendieron que Rachel de alguna manera era la culpable, y sin decir nada asintieron.

Rachel comenzó a contarles cómo es que la relación con su hijo se había ido enfriando con el paso del tiempo, como ya no estaban más enamorados, por ahora las mujeres iban entendiendo a la perfección, pero lo más difícil para Rachel aún estaba por venir.

**-Bueno pero eso es normal, en todas las relaciones el enamoramiento va y viene, a nosotras también nos ha pasado, es cuestión de tener paciencia-** Martha creía que todo tenia solución.

**-Lo que pasa es que eso no es todo-**

**-¿Qué más?**- preguntó Edith con el seño fruncido

**-Yo… yo conocí a alguien más, y quiero estar con ella-** contestó con la mirada en el piso.

**-¿Ella?-** Preguntó Martha

-**Si bueno es mujer… Se llama Quinn… y es.. es… perfecta-**

Martha y Edith se miraron sin comprender como era que había sucedido todo.

**-¿Rachel estas enamorada de esta chica?-**

**-Yo… yo creo que… si…-**

N/A: PRIMERO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR RW, FAV Y ALERTAS. EN SEGUNDO LUGAR LES QUERÍA AVISAR QUE NO CREO QUE LE QUEDEN MÁS DE DOS CAPITULOS PARA TERMINAR. ESPERO QUE SIGA SIENDO DE SU AGRADO LA HISTORIA. SIN MÁS ESPERO QUE TENGAN UNA BUENA SEMANA


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17:

**-Ok, y cómo fue que pasó todo esto, en qué momento te olvidaste de Brody y de todo lo que han hecho juntos, de verdad que no entiendo Rachel-** Edith no era la más dócil de las mujeres.

**-Edith, espera un segundo, lo que pasó con nuestro hijo, tendrán que solucionarlo ellos, ya no estaban enamorados, y no se les puede reprochar eso a nadie, Rachel no tiene la culpa, a mi lo que me interesa saber es si Brody sabe todo esto-** Martha entendía por lo que estaba pasando Rachel, su historia personal no era muy diferente, ella había estado casada con un hombre por más de dos años, hasta que Edith apareció en su vida dando vuelta todos sus esquemas.

**-Si Brody lo sabe, yo.. yo.. antes que nada hable con él… le conté lo que me pasaba… y a su manera me entendió-**

**-Rachel, solo no lo lastimes más, has las cosas bien, y aquí como siempre encontrarás una familia, todo esto con el paso del tiempo se acomodará-** Martha abrazaba a la morena que no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas en el proceso.

**-Yo, no soy como tu Martha, necesito tiempo para todo esto-** Edith se paraba de la mesa y dejaba a las mujeres con un semblante triste, y la doctora solo pudo llorar más fuerte.

**-Tranquila Rach, se le pasará, ella es así, Brody es todo para Edith y verlo sufrir le rompe el corazón, pero no puedes ir contra los sentimientos, no es justo para nadie, yo prefiero que lastimes a mi hijo uno tiempo, y no que lo obligues a pasar a tu lado toda la vida cuando sientes cosas por otra persona- **

**-Gracias Martha, te quiero mucho-**

Rachel una vez que se recompuso, tenía que volver al trabajo, no tardó en llamar a Quinn para que le informe en donde se encontraba, una vez supo, su destino era la clínica Saint Marie.

**-Brody, prefieres esta sala para las consultas en grupo o la del final**- Quinn hablaba con tranquilidad, desde que se supo la verdad, el psicólogo se había portado con ella de mil maravillas, no la culpaba de nada, y se veía en su mirada que agradecía a la rubia por todo lo que estaba haciendo.

**-Prefiero esta porque es más grande, hay veces que aunque no lo creas llegamos a ser veinte-** le contestó con una sonrisa

No solo estaban ellos arreglando todo el lugar, si no que una cantidad de enfermeros y doctores se habían ofrecido a ayudar, por un lado se sentían aliviados de no tener que depender más de las ordenes de Russell Fabray y por el otro contaban con la incertidumbre de lo que sería de aquella clínica con las nuevas modalidades impuesta por su nueva dueña.

**-Q, cuando va a llegar mi nueva colega, estoy ansioso por volver a verla-** Noah era el nuevo jefe de cirugía de la clínica, y se había entusiasmado sobre manera de saber que Rachel sería una nueva doctora del lugar.

**-Puck, desde ya te aviso que ni se te ocurra mirarla, Rachel es mía, que te quede claro-** Quinn dejó a un atónito Puck, que no se había enterado de nada de lo que pasaba entre las dos, ni de que Quinn era homosexual.

**-¿Tuya?**

**-Si Puck larga historia, me gustan las mujeres y estoy con Rachel, así que ya sabes-** contesto sin darle demasiada importancia

**-Sexy-** fue lo único que respondió el doctor, haciendo reír a la rubia

Entre charla y arreglos, risas y discusiones Rachel ya se había unido al grupo, todo el ambiente fue interrumpido cuando Santana ingresaba corriendo al lugar con una increíble sonrisa y gesticulando furiosamente cosas con las manos mientras recuperaba su estado.

**-¡Ya están los carteles en toda la ciudad!-** gritó desaforada, ganándose la mirada de todos que no entendían de que hablaba, excepto Quinn.

**-Bueno era una sorpresa-** dijo mirando a la latina con el gesto serio**- Pero ya que Santana lo arruinó, les contare**- tomo aire y prosiguió**- Hice toda una campaña de publicidad, que no solo constará de afiches gráficos, sino que habrá publicidad en radio y televisión, tendremos spots constantemente, dando información a toda la sociedad de que en esta clínica hay un centro integrado que trabaja en casos de discriminación, pero no solo para homosexuales, sino para todo aquel que está sufriendo de alguna manera, que es gratuito que se atenderá cada caso de manera urgente y privilegiada-** terminó ganándose un aplauso generalizado y luego uno a uno se acercaron para abrazar a la rubia y darle sus palabras de agradecimiento.

**-Eres… eres increíble… no sé de donde saliste… pero todavía no me creo que estés aquí haciendo todo esto-** fueron las palabras de Rachel antes de abrazarla con suma intensidad.

Ya daban las 7 de la tarde cuando todo al final había quedado en perfecto estado, cada cosa en su lugar, y era el momento de brindar por la nueva etapa que todos debían emprender en conjunto.

Brody fue el primero que con la copa en alto habló

**-Tengo que brindar por este sueño hecho realidad, cuando Rach y yo ideamos construir el centro, siempre pensamos que el camino no iba a ser fácil, pero nunca imaginamos que iba a ser tan difícil, y ahora estamos aquí, con una clínica con las mejores tecnologías del país a nuestra disposición, esto es realmente increíble, y te lo debemos a ti Quinn, nunca voy a dejar de agradecerte todo esto, así que este brindis va por ti ¡Por Quinn!-**

Todos levantaron las copas, y aplaudieron a la rubia, que sonreía

**-Yo debo brindar por lo mismo que Brody, nosotros nunca tuvimos una infancia fácil por culpa de la discriminación, y tener un lugar como este donde se pueda ayudar a las personas que están sufriendo y con todas estas comodidades que nos está brindando Quinn, es realmente parte de un sueño, así que igual que Brody mi brindis también es por ti-** Rachel la miró a los ojos haciéndole saber que también iba por lo que estaban sintiendo.

Quinn levantó la copa y esta vez tomó la palabra

-**De verdad que agradezco que los brindis sean por mí, pero ustedes están agradecidos por algo que a mí no me cuesta nada, yo soy la agradecida con ustedes dos**- Miró a Brody y a Rachel-** me ayudaron a ser sincera con mis sentimientos, me dieron fuerzas para que todo esto se haga realidad, así que por Brody y Rachel- **

Todos continuaron brindando y hablando por un tiempo más, hasta que nuevamente Santana entraba corriendo al lugar, gesticulando cosas con sus manos nuevamente.

**-Me acaba de llamar el Juez, el juicio empieza en dos días-**

Soltó de manera vertiginosa ganándose la mirada incrédula de todos y la de infinita preocupación por parte de Quinn.

Los dos días pasaron volando, la apertura del centro en una clínica como la Saint Marie, había producido un aluvión de gente buscando un poco de ayuda y consuelo a todo lo que estaban sufriendo, Brody realmente no daba abasto trabajaba 18 horas por día para lograr atender a todos los que llegaban, mientras que Rachel solo tuvo que atender a dos personas por maltratos físicos, pero por otro lado su trabajo como doctora oficial de la clínica no había sido nada relajado, había pasado una noche de guardia, y apenas había logrado dormir unas 6 horas en total desde la inauguración.

Por otro lado Quinn debió responder miles de preguntas a la presa que no dejo pasar por alto la noticia del centro que estaba abriendo la clínica ni el conflicto de la rubia con su padre, las preguntas agobiantes y los maltratos de las personas retrogradas contra la rubia no disminuían, al contrario día a día se convertían en más.

Para suerte de ambas, en los pocos momentos que se encontraban juntas todo iba bien entre la rubia y la doctora, habían logrado encontrar su "nidito de amor" como lo llamaba Rachel dentro de la clínica, en una de las habitaciones que nadie usaba.

**-Rache estoy exhausta-** hablaba Quinn mientras se iba colocando su remera.

Rachel la miraba incrédula, mientras la rubia se vestía.

**-Y yo ni te digo, pero la verdad que esto de gastar energías de esta forma, me gusta demasiado, y creo que podría aguantar otro poco-** Rachel aún desnuda se acercaba a Quinn para arrinconarla contra la pared mientras besaba el cuello de la rubia, logrando que la misma se soltara y se aferrara a su espalda, sin dejar de acariciar cada centímetro de piel descubierta que a su paso iba encontrando.

Los gemidos, y los susurros de palabras incontrolables e indescifrables se iba escapando de la boca de ambas, mientras disfrutaban del contacto de sus cuerpos, Quinn ya había vuelto a perder toda su ropa y con ella la cordura.

Sus cuerpos sudorosos en pasión bailaban al compas del sonido del deseo que ambas producían en la otra. Quinn con la vista fija en Rachel, recreándose de la imagen más increíble que había tenido en su vida y Rachel con la vista fija en Quinn sintiendo una fuente descomunal de sentimientos que solo le producía el contacto de la piel de la rubia con la de ella. No se tomaron su tiempo, no se separaron solo se dejaron llevar nuevamente hasta la explosión máxima, donde aún rendidas no pudieron dejar de regalarse un último beso y una última caricia antes de volver a la realidad.

Realidad materializada esta vez en el sonido de un irrespetuoso celular, que sonaba sin parar.

Quinn fue quien se incorporó para tomar el aparato.

**-San… si obvio… como que se adelanto… no no… si estaremos allí… si yo estoy con ella… si a Brody también… a bueno si avísales tu mejor… si San nos vemos en un rato… gracias…-**

La llamada terminaba y Rachel esperaba el parte.

**-Cielo, tenemos que apurarnos e irnos, el juicio se adelantó y comienza en menos de una hora, la primer testigo eres tu-**

**-¿Russell ya está ahí?-**

**-Si fue el primero en llegar, y parece que todo esto de adelantar todo es una jugada de él-**

Quinn se sujetaba la cabeza, se vendrían momentos demasiado complicados, que no sabría cómo llevar.

**-Bonita, tranquila, sabes que yo estaré ahí todo el tiempo, que no te voy a dejar sola, y que todo esto saldrá de la mejor manera-** Rachel se sentaba sobre las piernas desnudas de Quinn y la rubia la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura

**-Lo se Rach, solo tengo miedo, mi padre es capaz de cualquier cosa-**

**-Amor-** Quinn miró automáticamente a Rachel tras esa palabra y le fue inevitable sonreír y besarla interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir.

**-Me gusta que me digas amor-** le contestó la rubia, haciendo que Rachel se sonroje

**-Ok, entonces Amor, todo saldrá bien, y en caso de que perdamos el juicio, seguirás teniendo el control del 50% así que no tenemos nada que perder- **

Quinn se aferró con más fuerzas al cuerpo de Rachel, y a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos más profundos estuvo, pero se contuvo, no lo creía oportuno aún.

**-Todo saldrá bien-**

En menos de una hora, Quinn, Rachel, Brody y Brittany arribaban a tribunales con el rostro bañado en preocupación, pero con suma confianza a la vez.

Una vez todos en la sala, y luego de la apertura del juez, y de los alegatos correspondientes para dar inicio al juicio, era el tiempo, de uno de los momentos más esperados y difíciles a la vez.

**-Por favor, la testigo Rachel Berry acérquese al estrado-**

**N/A: QUEDÁN DOS CAPITULOS... BESOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18:**

Sudor frío corriendo por su espalda era lo único que sentía Rachel en ese momento, los nervios que le producían la mirada de Russell bien enfrente de ella la estaba dejando sin habla, y con un terror que nunca había sentido en toda su vida.

Sus manos temblaban, lo único que le otorgaba un poco de paz, era ver a Quinn.

Santana se paraba de su asiento y daba comienzo a la sesión de preguntas más fáciles, ya que las habían ensayado tanto que sabia el orden y las respuestas con los espacios vacíos que Santana le enseño a utilizar, debía conmover y a la vez demostrar que el padre de Quinn no era apto en su trabajo.

Para su suerte no se equivocó en nada, y su cuerpo comenzó a tomar confianza para lo que venía a continuación, el abogado defensor de Russell iba a tomar la palabra.

**-Dr James, tiene alguna pregunta para la testigo- **pregunto el juez

James se paró de su lugar con una sonrisa irónica plantada en su rostro, Rachel pudo ver como Santana apretaba los puños, y como Quinn no dejaba de mirarla.

**-Señorita Berry, ¿Cómo es posible que la culpa se le regale completamente a mi cliente y usted no se haga responsable de nada de lo que le sucedió a Luke Fabray?-**

**-Objeción su señoría, esa pregunta no tiene nada que ver con la competencia del acusado-** replicó Santana sin dudarlo.

**-Explíquese Dr James-** intervino el Juez

**-Si la competencia de mi cliente está puesta en duda, ¿porque la de la señorita Berry no?-** pregunto sonriendo

**-Para eso realizaríamos otro juicio Dr James, hay lugar a la objeción, reformule la pregunta-** sentenció el juez, logrando que Santana sonría triunfante y Russell tense la mandíbula.

**-¿Es verdad señorita Berry que usted fue quien aconsejó a Luke Fabray a dirigirse al lugar de trabajo de mi cliente para enfrentarlo, sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias, aunque ello acarre entrometerse en una clínica con temas personales?-**

**-No es así, Luke no podía-** y Rachel fue interrumpida abruptamente por el abogado

**-Conteste la pregunta señorita Berry, es verdad o no-**

Rachel agachó la cabeza y cerró los puños

**-Si es verdad-**

Santana nuevamente volvía a pararse de su lugar

**-Es una pregunta circunstancial, mi cliente no podía ir a la casa del acusado porque su hermano no era bien recibido- **

**-Abogada contrólese, nadie le pidió explicaciones-**

Santana se dejaba caer en la silla, nunca le había sucedido de tener exabruptos en los juicios pero esta vez no podía controlarse.

Las preguntas del Dr James a Rachel no paraban y cada vez parecía dar más vueltas las cosas a favor de Russell, más de una vez insinuó que la culpa del suicidio era de Rachel, por no aconsejarlo bien y de una forma u otra lo había terminado deprimiendo más, fueron tantas las cosas que le insinuaron que al bajar del estrado hasta la misma Rachel dudaba de si ella no había tenido la culpa del suicidio de su amigo.

**-No tomaremos un descanso de dos horas, a las 14 hs comenzaremos de nuevo, se levanta la sesión- **

Todos salieron del cuarto, como grupos enfrentados, Russell y su abogado salieron rápidamente del lugar, mientras que los demás prefirieron quedarse allí.

Los periodistas, y la gente se agolpaba en las puertas de tribunales, el caso se había convertido de particular importancia para todos.

Había un gran grupo de pancartas con los colores del arcoíris, apoyando y dando todo su afecto a Quinn, Rachel y Brody, que de un día para el otro habían sido coronados como héroes locales por lo que estaban haciendo.

Pero bien enfrente a estos un grupo mucho mayor, de casi el doble de personas, estaban en apoyo de Russell, no faltaba los afiches donde aparecía una imagen religiosa, y la leyenda de "pecadores" adornando todo.

**-Yo no entiendo cómo puede haber gente tan ridícula-** Sam ingresaba a tribunales portando café para todos, no había podido ir antes por cuestiones de trabajo y llegaba en el momento justo.

**-¿Qué pasó Sam?-** pregunto Brittany tímidamente

**-La gente afuera está loca, cuando estaba entrando me gritaban "enfermo, te vas a pudrir en el infierno, no queremos gente rara en nuestra ciudad"-**

**-Tranquilo Sam, si quieres puedes irte a casa, no tienes porque pasar por todo esto-** fue Rachel quien se le acercó y le brindó consuelo.

**-Por supuesto que me quedo aquí, ustedes a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado son mis amigos, y necesitan de apoyo y fuerza para salir adelante, la gente tendrá que acostumbrarse que así son las cosas, y que no tiene nada de anormal amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo-** terminó sonriéndole a Quinn.

**-Gracias Sam-** le susurró Rachel, antes de ser atrapada por los grandes brazos del rubio, que cerca del oído y para que nadie escuche le susurro.

**-Rach, cuídala con tu vida, tienes mi aceptación y mi respeto, pero cuídala- **

Rachel se apretó más al cuerpo de Sam

**-Eso dalo por hecho, no dejaré que nada le pase-**

Quinn y Rachel se acercaron, entendían que no debían demostrarse demasiado cariño frente a los chicos, pero esta vez era una excepción se necesitaban cerca.

Rachel recorrió el espacio que la separaba de la rubia.

**-Necesito tenerte cerca, al menos por unos segundos-**

**-Yo también Rach-**

**-Abrázame-**

Quinn así lo hizo, pero no fue un abrazo comprometido ni nada de eso, solo puso a Rachel de espaldas a su cuerpo, y colocó sus manos en su vientre, dejando su cabeza apoyada en uno de los hombros de la morena, mientras esta entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Quinn sobre su cuerpo. Las dos sonrieron y encontraron un poco de paz en ese simple gesto, que a nadie le había molestado, por el contrario Sam les sonrió con ternura, y Brody ni se inmutó.

**-Bueno en una hora volveremos a entrar, y es el turno de Juli y Regina**- Santana miraba la puerta impacientemente, las madres de la pequeña April ya deberían haber llegado, y los nervios estaban descontrolando a la abogada**. –No entiendo como no están aquí todavía- **

Todos comenzaron a impacientarse, eran testigos claves.

La puerta se abrió y todos los ojos se focalizaron en las dos mujeres que ingresaban, pero no podían creer lo que veían.

**-¿Qué pasó?**- Brody corrió hacia las mujeres

Regina entraba empapada entera en un líquido verde, mientras que Juli tenía una herida en el rostro, consecuencia de un arsenal de huevos que habían ido a impactar a su cuerpo.

**-No yo no puedo creer esto, voy a salir y les voy a gritar unas cuantas cosas a la gente idiota que esta fuera-** Rachel se desprendía del cuerpo de Quinn, pero la rubia fue más ágil y con una mano sujeto la muñeca de la doctora y la atrajo completamente a su cuerpo.

**-Cielo eso es empeorar las cosas-**

**-Quinn no me importa, eso de los huevos me lo hacían a mi todos los viernes fuera del instituto, no voy a permitir que se lo hagan a alguien más-** contestaba al borde de las lágrimas.

**-Cielo de a poco haremos más cosas para cambiar todo esto, estamos a punto de dar el primer paso, confía en que todo irá bien**- Quinn suavemente la abrazó, y Rachel no se contuvo de besar suavemente los labios de la rubia.

**-Te adoro Quinn-**

**-Y yo Rach, y yo-** contestó la rubia, que deseaba decir otras palabras pero ya habría un mejor momento.

Las mujeres acompañadas por Brittany y Santana ingresaron en los baños para asearse, e intentar estar presentables para volver a la sala.

La abogada aconsejo que no se cambiaran de ropa, que esto en parte era un favor, era una manera de demostrar como la sociedad y la gente como Russell, cometían crímenes contra la integridad de las personas, todos estuvieron de acuerdo

El receso había concluido, y era momento de volver a la sala.

Quinn y Rachel habían tomado lugar al lado de Santana en la mesa de la abogada, por debajo de la mesa Quinn regalaba suaves caricias tranquilizadoras a la doctora, que mágicamente lograban su cometido.

Santana siguió con su procedimiento y tal cual como con Rachel, hizo las preguntas que había ensayado con las mujeres.

El que no tuvo piedad y de una manera u otra las termino tratando de antinaturales, pecadoras, y de tener una relación provocadora fue el abogado de Russell, que por mucho intento que hizo Santana en parar las acusaciones absurdas, James era muy bueno en lo que hacía.

Rachel más de una vez estuvo a punto de pararse de la silla y comenzar a gritar a los cuatro vientos miles de cosas, si no hubiera sido por que Quinn le apretara la mano con fuerza en cada intento de desacato, Rachel hubiera sido expulsada del juicio al menos 10 veces.

El turno de Brittany había llegado, los más nerviosos eran Rachel y Brody que sabían de la extrema sensibilidad de la enfermera.

Santana dulcemente comenzó con las preguntas, haciendo que la rubia entrara en confianza, y lograra contar todo lo que había pasado, pero el turno de James había llegado y Rachel casi estaba dejando los dedos de Quinn morados de la fuerza que imprimía sobre ellos.

**-Señorita Weston, puedo explicarnos, ¿cómo es que no llevó a la niña al hospital público al verla llegar en esas condiciones?-** James, hizo la pregunta y los ojos de Brittany buscaron a Santana en busca de una respuesta, la abogada solo le sonrió dándole confianza.

**-No lleve a April al hospital, porque ahí como en las clínicas dirigidas por el Señor Fabray no son atendidas, como corresponde-**

**-Entonces si en el hospital, ni en ningún otro lugar son atendidas como corresponden según sus mismas palabras, porque aún seguimos acusando a mi cliente, cuando claramente este es un problema de la sociedad, y no del Sr Fabray-**

**-Objeción su señoría, no está haciendo ninguna pregunta-** Saltó Santana

**-Hay lugar, reformule abogado- **

**-Señorita Weston usted cree que toda la culpa de lo que pasa en el sistema de salud de esta ciudad es culpa del Sr Fabray-**

**-Objeción su señoría, aquí nadie esta juzgando al Sr Fabray por el sistema de salud- **

**-No hay lugar, conteste Señorita Weston-**

**-No, no creo que toda la culpa sea de Russell, pero si un 50 %-**

Cuando el abogado iba a continuar fue interrumpido por el juez.

**-Señorita Weston puede explicarme su respuesta-**

**-Si claro, digo que un 50% porque el señor Fabray manejaba cuatro clínicas de la ciudad, en las cuales no puede ingresar nadie que vaya contra sus principios, no importa si la persona esté a punto de fallecer o sea solo un golpe, y esas cuatro clínicas que él tenía en su poder, son exactamente la mitad de los centros de salud que ofrece la ciudad y si tenemos en cuenta de que las del Sr son las mejores y con más tecnologías, podría concluir que no es el 50% solamente si no que un 70% por la influencia que tiene el acusado con el resto de la sociedad- **

Todos miraron a Brittany con un orgullo sin precedente, nadie podría haber explicado mejor lo que producía el poder de Russell en el sistema de salud como lo había hecho ella en ese momento.

El abogado no volvió a preguntar nada más, los alegatos finales dieron comienzo, y James fue el primero en tomar la palabra.

**-Para concluir, me parece que es ilegal dejar a mi cliente sin ningún poder sobre las clínicas que ha administrado por más de 15 años, donde ha dejado de lado casi toda su vida personal para ofrecerle a la ciudad uno de los mejores servicios del estado, sus inclinaciones religiosas, no han influenciado para nada en sus decisiones, lo que sucedió con su hermano, y con la pequeña no han sido más que obras de la influencia de la sociedad, que está en contra de las personas homosexuales, mi cliente no tiene la culpa de estar de acuerdo con la sociedad en la que vive, sin ir más lejos podemos ver por la ventana como la ciudad le da un apoyo sin precedentes a Russell, si hay que juzgarlo por algo, hay que hacerlo por el excelente servicio médico que le ha dado a toda la comunidad a lo largo de 15 años interrumpidos-**

El abogado terminaba y se podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Quinn y Rachel. La rubia no podía dejar de mirar a su padre que reía satisfecho, convencido de que lograría ganar el juicio, Quinn nunca lo había detestado tanto como en ese momento.

Santana se paró y comenzó con sus alegatos finales.

**-No solo pediría que una persona como el Sr Fabray no tenga ni una sola acción de las clínicas, sino también que no vuelva a ejercer la medicina, su comportamiento con la pequeña April ha ido contra todas las normas éticas por las cual los doctores juran, el juramento hipocrático ha sido completamente dejado de lado por el acusado, no prestando servicios a una pequeña indefensa con un cuadro grave, que si no hubiera sido por la Señorita Weston, la Doctora Berry, la Señorita Fabray, Señor Weston y el Señor Evans, que llegaron justo a tiempo para salvarle la vida, hoy este juicio sería diferente. No podemos excusarnos en la sociedad, hace no muchos años atrás la raza de color era esclava, porque los demás creían que su color de piel los definía de esa manera, esto es retrogrado y sin sentido, todas las personas tienen los mismos derechos, porque son personas, no objetos, y a partir de ahora deberíamos de dar el ejemplo de cómo deben ser tratados todos por igual-** Santana terminaba con una sonrisa triunfante su alegato final había sido escrito desde que se enteró quien era el juez de la causa, el Juez Johns de raza de color, que peleó por sus derechos cuando apenas era un adolescente, ir por ese camino según la abogada era un triunfo seguro.

**-La sentencia será dictada mañana a las 09:00, hasta entonces, se levanta la sesión-** el martillo del juez retumbando en la sala, fue el fin a uno de los días más agitados y llenos de sentimientos que habían tenido todos.

Decidieron salir por la puerta trasera para evitar a la turba de gente y a los periodistas ansiosos de respuestas.

**-Rach, te vienes a dormir a casa-**

**-Obvio Quinn esta noche nos necesitamos más que nunca-**

Las dos se despidieron del grupo y se fueron a la casa de la rubia, dentro de todo lo malo podían estar tranquilas que al menos se tenían una a la otra.

N/A: MAÑANA EL CAPITULO FINAL, HUBO UNA PERSONA QUE ME DIJO QUE LOS CAP ERAN MUY CORTOS, LO UNICO QUE PUEDO DECIR EN CUANTO A ESO, ES QUE TIENEN ESA EXTENSIÓN PORQUE ACTUALIZO TODOS LOS DÍAS, SI LO HICIERA UNA VEZ A LA SEMANA O DOS, SERIAN EL TRIPLE, PERO PREFIERO QUE LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA SEA DE CORRIDO PARA QUE NO PIERDAN EL HILO. EN SEGUNDO LUGAR ME GUSTARIA QUE OPINEN QUE LES PARECIÓ LA HISTORIA O MI FORMA DE ESCRIBIR, PARA EVALUAR SI VALE LA PENA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ALGUNA HISTORIA MÁS, O MEJOR DEDICARME A LEER SOLAMENTE :P. Y EN TERCER LUGAR Y NO MENOS IMPORTANTE LES AGRADESCO POR LEER Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA. SALUDOS


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo Final:**

Ninguna de las dos había logrado pegar un ojo en toda la noche, pero a diferencia de noches anteriores esta vez no dejaron al deseo y la pasión hacerse cargo de sus cuerpos, sino que habían dado lugar algo más íntimo aún.

A cuidarse, mimarse, y acompañarse en una de las noches que definiría el destino de años de lucha por un lado, y de años de mentiras por el otro.

**-¿Estás muy nerviosa amor?**- preguntó Rachel apoyada en el pecho de Quinn regalándole suaves caricias en su abdomen, mientras sentía como la rubia le acariciaba delicadamente su espalda.

**-Yo creo que nerviosa no, tengo miedo, que le dejen seguir manejando sus acciones, es capaz de manipular a todos los otros médicos para seguir teniendo un 50%-** suspiró

**-Tranquila amor-** Rachel se incorporó para poder mirarla a los ojos-** Sabes, no importa lo que pase, mientras estemos juntas, se que nada podrá salir mal-**

Quinn recorrió la distancia que las separaba para juntar sus labios, en un beso suave, tranquilo, en una demostración de cariño y agradecimiento.

**-Rach, estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado, y todavía no caigo que estemos así-**

**-Para mi también es raro, en un mes y medio mi vida cambio vertiginosamente-**

**-Doc**- le tomó el mentón para mirarla a los ojos**- ¿te arrepientes?-** preguntó la rubia con mucho temor.

-**Para nada amor, hacía mucho que no me sentía tan completa como en este momento-**

Se regalaron un último beso, antes de intentar dormir, aunque ninguna de las dos logró hacerlo.

Quinn tenía la imagen de su padre clavada en su mente, y Rachel estaba elaborando un plan para esa misma tarde.

No dejaron que sea el despertador quien las interrumpa, y juntas se levantaron a preparar el desayuno para salir rumbo a tribunales.

Al llegar al lugar, era impresionante la cantidad de gente y periodistas que se agolpaban en la puerta, estaban los que daban completo apoyo a la causa y lo que les gritaron mil cosas mientras iban entrando.

**-Rach ¿puedo tomarte la mano para pasar entre todos?**

**-Quinn ¿me hablas en serio?- le preguntó con el seño fruncido**

**-Si-**

**-Eso ni se pregunta bonita, ven-** Rachel tomó la mano de Quinn con total seguridad contagiando a la rubia, que sin miedo se abrió camino intentando hacer oído sordo a la cantidad de idioteces que les gritaba la gente

Entraron a la pre-sala y no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que sonreír al encontrarse con todos sus amigos.

Rachel se sorprendió sobre manera cuando vio a sus padres tomados de la mano y sonriendo cuando la vieron entrar. La morena se había encargado de contarles todo lo que había pasado en su vida por teléfono. Ya que los mismos por cuestiones de trabajo hacia años que vivían en otro estado.

**-Princesa-** gritaron juntos acercándose a los dos chicas que seguían tomadas de la mano, Rachel sintió como el cuerpo de Quinn temblaba y le susurro al oído.

**-Ellos saben todo y te adoran, así que tranquila-** Quinn solo asintió nerviosa

Leroy e Hiram abrazaron con fuerza a Rachel, para después sin preámbulos y sin presentaciones hacer lo mismo con Quinn, que completamente sorprendida correspondió aquel afectuoso abrazo.

**-Rachel dijiste que era linda, pero esta mujer es una hermosura-** soltó Leroy haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

**-Es un placer conocerte al fin Quinn-** Hiram la miraba con ternura

**-Muchas gracias Señor el placer es mío- **

**-Nada de señor, somos Leroy e Hiram-** contesto Leroy aprovechando para presentarlo a ambos.

Poco y nada conversaron cuando al grupo se unieron todos los demás saludando a las mujeres, recién llegadas y dándoles ánimo para lo que vendría.

Para sorpresa de Rachel las madres de Brody también se encontraban en el lugar, y lo más sorprendente aún fue como Edith la abrazo y le pidió disculpas por su anterior comportamiento.

**-Rachel, eres parte de nuestra familia, no importa lo que pasé, siempre tendrás un lugar con nosotros, y todo el apoyo necesario para lo que se vendrá, Martha me hizo entrar en razón-** le hablo Edith al oído en aquel afectuoso abrazo a lo que Rachel solo respondió apretando más el cuerpo de la mujer.

Las madres de Brody se presentaron con Quinn, y a pesar de todo le demostraron lo agradecidas que estaban con la rubia, y le abrieron las puertas de sus casa para lo que sea que necesite, Quinn no sabía ni entendía de donde había salido tanta cantidad de buenas personas.

Nunca había estado acostumbrada a eso, ni con los padres de Sam logró tener mucho vínculo, ya que al igual que su padre vivían de las apariencias.

No hubo tiempo para mucho más, porque Santana comunicaba que era el momento de ingresar a la sala.

Todos lentamente fueron ubicándose, y al igual que el día anterior, Quinn, Rachel y Santana se sentaron en la mesa paralela a la que se encontraba Russell con su abogado.

Las tres estaban tomas de las manos, nerviosamente, y dándose la confianza para lo que se vendría.

El Juez Johns ingresó en la sala con el semblante serio y despreocupado a la vez.

**-Comienza la sesión- **

Eso fue lo único que Rachel y Quinn pudieron entender a todo lo que se dijo después, un montón de números de legajos, condicionamientos del código, jurisprudencias anteriores, y una cantidad de palabras que nunca habían escuchado en su vida. P

ero su atención nuevamente fue puesta totalmente en el hombre cuando Santana apretó sus manos, dando lugar a que ahora si se vendría lo que a ellas les importaba.

**-Teniendo en consideración todo lo expuesto anteriormente, más los alegatos correspondientes de los testigos pertinentes al caso, caratulado ****_"Fabray vs Fabray"_****, se ha llegado a la conclusión de declarar sentencia y como antecedente de jurisprudencia: ****_"Russell Fabray no tendrá a partir del día de la fecha derecho alguno, sobre ninguna de sus acciones de las clínicas dejando el 30% antes declarado en derecho de posesión, uso y desuso a la señorita Lucy Quinn Fabray, además para poder seguir ejerciendo sus título de cirujano deberá concurrir a sesiones psiquiátricas y psicológicas semanalmente, en caso contrario se podrá usar el derecho legar de inhabilitar a Russell Fabray como Doctor Cirujano_****".**

El juez no había terminado de hablar cuando la sala se llenaba de gritos y comentarios de felicidad, ninguno podía creer lo que había sucedido.

**-Quinn, te juro que esta te va a costar muy caro, te lo prometo-** Russell fue quien le susurro esas palabras al oído antes de retirarse completamente irritado, sin poder creer todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Cuando pasaron los minutos y después de los abrazos y felicitaciones, alegrías y hasta algunas lágrimas de felicidad se pudieron escuchar los gritos de felicidad de la gente que apoyaba la causa en el exterior, se escuchaba como coreaban los nombres de Rachel y Quinn, y hasta parecía que las coronaban como heroínas de todo.

Cuando salieron Santana se encargó de dar una mini conferencia de prensa improvisada mientras todos los demás aprovechaban a marcharse hacían un restaurant donde iban a celebrar la victoria.

El almuerzo pasó volando entre risas, aplausos y abrazos entre todos, por suerte Sam y Brody ya estaban acostumbrados a que las chicas estuvieran juntas, y ambos se los habían dejado claro, demostrando su apoyo a la relación, y afirmando que iban a estar siempre para ellas.

Rachel y Quinn ya no podían con tanta felicidad en el cuerpo.

**-Britt puedes venir un segundo-** La doctora se apartó del grupo con Brittany colgando tras suyo

**-¿Está todo listo?-** le pregunto en un susurro para que nadie las oyera

-**Está todo perfecto, acomodado como lo pediste, cuando quieras ya puedes ir-**

**-Gracias Britt, no sabes cuánto valoro que me estés ayudando con esto-**

**-Rach, tu eres como mi hermana, siempre que necesites algo de mí, voy a estar-**

Un abrazo, así sellaron ese importante favor que le había hecho Brittany.

Cuando todos se estaban yendo hacia sus casas, Rachel apartó a Quinn del grupo abrazándola con fuerza de la cintura, y colocándose en puntas de pies, le hablo a milímetros de su boca.

**-Nosotras iremos a otro lado, tengo una sorpresa para festejar-**

Los ojos de Quinn tomaron un brillo sin precedentes.

Ambas se despidieron del grupo y salieron rumbo al lugar secreto que Rachel había elegido

**-Rach al menos dime donde es porfiiiiii-** suplicaba intentando sacar algo de información. Pero la doctora solo negaba con la cabeza y hacía gestos para que se quede callada.

Cuando salieron a la carretera, la morena frenó el automóvil.

**-Amor abre la guantera y ponte lo que hay allí-**

Quinn temerosa abrió el compartimiento, y solo encontró un antifaz que cubriría toda su visión.

-**Amor, no quiero- **

**-Quinn, por favor, falta poco lo prometo-**

**-Si me das un beso- **

**-Ven-**

Quinn acercó el rostro a Rachel y solo un sutil roce en los labios le regaló la doctora.

**-Pff que beso más soso-**

**-Nunca dijiste que querías que sea intenso, así que ya cumplí mi parte, ahora cumple la tuya.**

A la rubia no le quedo otra que aceptar a regañadientes, pero en el fondo le encantaba todo aquello.

No pasaron más de 40 minutos cuando el auto volvía a detenerse.

**-¿Llegamos?-** preguntó ansiosa la rubia, que giraba su cabeza para todos lados.

Rachel no respondió solo bajo del auto, abrió la puerta del copiloto, tomó la mano de la rubia y la insistió a bajar sin decir una palabra.

Caminaron unos metros, cuando Rachel volvió a recuperar el habla.

**-Se que dijimos que no queríamos nada cursi y esas cosas, pero hoy era un día muy especial, y creo que es una buena excepción-**

**-Rach, estoy muy ansiosa, puedo sacarme esto-**

**-Amor, espera un segundo más, aquí sin moverte-**

Quinn solo asintió ya resignada.

Rachel no tardó más de diez minutos en hacer todo lo que faltaba y corriendo volvió a buscar a la rubia.

Caminaron unos metros más, y Rachel volvió a hablar.

**-Te sacaré el antifaz-**

La morena se colocó detrás de Quinn y lentamente le quitó aquel artefacto.

Quinn quedo paralizada, sus ojos se nublaron automáticamente cuando vio donde estaban, y como estaba todo organizado.

**-Amor-** susurro entre lágrimas. –**Esto… esto es hermoso-**

**-Creo que en este lugar, bajo este árbol, fue donde todo empezó, donde nos confesamos, que sentíamos algo, y aunque en ese momento, lo mejor fue tomar un tiempo, ahora las cosas son diferentes, este lugar donde acampamos aquella vez, que aunque pasara poco tiempo parecieran años para todo lo que tuvimos que vivir a partir de ese día, fue el lugar que nos hizo descubrirnos, que me regalo un mundo de sensaciones que yo no creía existentes- **

Ambas miraban el árbol donde Quinn había salido a refugiarse tras aquel primer beso entre ambas, en el piso había una manta color roja, con muchas velas encendidas formando un corazón, y en el centro de aquel lugar, se podía ver un sobre.

**-Rach**- Quinn intentó hablar pero fue interrumpida por un dedo sobre sus labios.

**-Espera que hay algo más que quiero decir, seguramente esto no sea lo más romántico ni original que alguien haya hecho por ti, pero si es lo más romántico que yo he hecho por alguien, este lugar, tu y yo, son especiales, nosotras somos especiales- **

Rachel se separo unos metros de la rubia buscando algo dentro de sus bolsillos. Y volvió a acercarse.

**-Lucy Quinn Fabray-** la rubia entro en shock, y Rachel al ver su cara se dio cuenta**- Amor no te voy a pedir matrimonio todavía, así que relájate-** le dijo con una increíble sonrisa, que hizo volver a respirar a la rubia.

**-Bueno vamos de nuevo, Lucy Quinn Fabray, te gustaría aceptarme con mis defectos y virtudes, con mi pobreza más que riqueza, con mi salud por ahora-** dijo haciendo reír a la rubia que estaba impaciente por que terminara de hablar para poder gritar su respuesta**- ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?-**

Cuando finalizo lo único que pudo sentir fueron como sus labios fueron aprisionados con extremo sentimiento por Quinn que se había lanzado sobre ella.

**-Sí, Rachel, por supuesto que acepto se tu novia-** volvieron a besarse con toda la pasión y la ternura, con amor y desenfreno.

**-Quiero regalarte esta cadenita, en símbolo de nuestra nueva unión-** la doctora le extendió la cajita que anteriormente había sacado de su bolsillo.

Quinn al verla volvió a emocionarse, era una cadenita de oro blanco, con un dije en forma de paloma, que en el reveso tenia grabada las letras R y Q.

La rubia volvió a besarla. Y cuando se separaron antes de que Quinn pregunte Rachel le contestó sabiendo de ante mano lo que sería.

**-La paloma es símbolo de Libertad y paz, y creo que ahora mismo es algo que nos identifica a ambas-**

**-Rachel eres increíble, yo… yo…**- Rachel volvió a colocar un dedo sobre sus labios, sabía a la perfección lo que Quinn quería expresar, pero no quería escucharlo aún, todavía faltaba algo.

**-Quinn toma el sobre y ábrelo-**

La rubia desesperadamente tomo aquel sobre, lo abrió con delicadeza, y en su interior solo había una tarjeta que no demoró en sacar.

Solo había escritas dos palabras en él: "_TE AMO_".

La rubia miró a la doctora, y esta vez las lágrimas no pudieron contenerse. Rachel la miraba impaciente, pero toda duda se despejó de su rostro al ver la sonrisa más mágica que había presenciado alguna vez.

**-Rachel, yo también Te Amo.**

FIN

BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO TODA LA HISTORIA Y EL FINAL. NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS Y FELICES FIESTAS.

ADIÓS...


End file.
